Out with the old, In with the new
by Kikyo's Lova
Summary: After the kidnapping of Kagome, Inuyasha has taken on a new image. But when a new girl comes into his life, will he be able to let his guard down and let her in? [InuKik]
1. Kagome's Kidnapped

Summary:

After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken on a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard down and let her in?

(This is my 2nd Inuyasha fic, and something I want to be goodeven though "Kikyo's Retarded Mission" got genuinely positive reviews. So just read this small introduction and I swear to will enjoy this fiction)

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

(Set in Kagome's modern time to be a bit more realistic, plus all of the main characters are in here! Damn, I'm spoiling it! Well review!)

(Flashback)

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran towards his girlfriend. She smiled

"Hey,baby," said Kagome softly as she kissed Inuyasha silently. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Kagome" said Inuyasha, as Kagome rested on his shoulder as the two were walking home.

Inuyasha smiled and put Kagome on his back, and the two began to fly the skies together, much to Kagome's amusement. Inuyasha ran atop several houses to delay the time he would bring Kagome home. He loved spending time with Kagome; she was the perfect girl. After a while, they reached Kagome's house and he sadly dropped her off. As a compensation give, Kagome began to tongue Inuyasha in a very passionate way. Unknowing to those two was that was the last kiss he would share with her.

Later on, at night, while Kagome was sleeping, several men went into Kagome's room and kidnapped her without a word. Several men muttered that this 'miko' had enough power to fulfill the boss wishes. Kagome tried to fight her way out, but it proved effortless. Without her arrows and not being able to purify people since she been slacking on her skills, she was an easy capture.

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa!" she screamed, still trying to fight her way out.

One of the kidnappers slapped Kagome viciously. "Shut the fuck up! Your coming with us, and that is final!" He slapped her extremely hard again, this time for good measure.

The kidnappers covered her mouth and disappeared as quickly as they had came. Kagome's mom entered the room and screamed, knowing that she came into the room too late for her daughter.-

The next day, Inuyasha came to Kagome's house to pick her up, as the two had this little ritual ever since they gotten together. But when Inuyasha appeared, there was yellow police tape around the house. Several police officers appeared to restrain Inuyasha, where he easily shrugged them off. He quickly ran into the house and saw Kagome's mother, who didn't look like her usual lively self. When she saw Inuyasha, she collapsed on his shoulder and began crying. He patted her back as Inuyasha looked around and saw Souta and Kagome's grandfather, but no Kagome. He couldn't catch her scent, which would be all of the kitchen by now. Frantically, he shook Kagome's mom.

"WHERE"S KAGOME!" he yelled, beginning to shake.

Kagome's mom began to stream tears out of her eyes. Inuyasha looked at Souta and asked him the same question. Souta cried slowly, but answered Inuyasha's question:

"She was kidnapped," he sobbed.

"WHAT?"

Inuyasha slowly set Kagome's mother down and ran to Kagome's room and began smelling the room. After he couldn't catch an unfamiliar scent, he fell to the floor, crying slowly.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled, slamming his fist into the wall, causing a large fissure to appear in the wall.

He brooded his anger in Kagome's room, then silently walked back downstairs. He hugged Kagome's mom tightly, then did the same thing with Souta. He nodded towards her Grandpa, then left the house/shrine.

"I swear, I will find out who the fuck took Kagome from me, and when I do, I will rip his fuckin' head off," he muttered to himself, walking pass the police tape again and going down the stairs leading away from the shrine.-

-Kikyo's Lova-

(Uncut version, posted at 8/7/06)


	2. The New Student

Summary:

After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken on a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard down and let her in?

(This is my 2nd Inuyasha fic,and something I want to be good even though "Kikyo's Retarded Mission" got genuinely positive reviews. So just read this small introduction and I swear to will enjoy this fiction)

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

(Set in Kagome's modern time to be a bit more realistic, plus all of the main characters are in here! Damn, I'm spoiling it! Well review!)

It has been three months since Kagome's disappearance, with no signs of Kagome anywhere. Inuyasha, as an after effect of losing his girlfriend, has become a more extreme version of himself. Miroku and Sango, his two closest friends, don't even fuck with him anymore.

Today, during in science class, while everyone was talking, Inuyasha was alone at his desk with his head down. He though about his final moments with Kagome, and tried to forget about it, but she appeared wherever he was and did. Up to an extreme.

"Inuyasha, can you answer this question?" asked the science teacher.

Normally, Inuyasha would've answered the question. But ever since the loss of Kagome, he stopped doing anything _academic_.

"You're the teacher, you answer the fuckin' question."

A rain of 'oooooooooooo's' came from the class, in response to Inuyasha's comment. The teacher looked shocked, but didn't reply. He continued class like nothing had happened, ignoring the fact that he was just cursed out but a student.

"Inuyasha," whispered Miroku quietly, nudging Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned to look at his best friend. Even Miroku was idled from Inuyasha.

"What, Miroku?" he asked sternly.

"You need to let it go, man," said Miroku. Inuyasha had a loud outburst:

"Oh, really? So if Sango disappeared one day, I'll tell you the same thing! I fuckin' loved that girl! And now it's 'let it go man'? You know what? Fuck you, and fuck everything."

"Get the hell outta my class!" yelled the teacher. "No, get _the fuck _out of my class!"

Inuyasha got his book and walked out of the class slowly. He then ripped the door of its hinges as he slammed the door.

"And wait outside! I need to talk to you after class!"

"Whatever," said Inuyasha.

He went outside and sat on a chair outside of the class. In 15 minutes, class was dismissed. The teacher waited for everyone to leave, then told Inuyasha to come back in. Sango and Miroku avoided eye contact with Inuyasha when they left, as to prevent a conflict from happening. Inuyasha, feeling fucked about his friends, walked into the class slowly.

"Inuyasha, I can see that losing Kagome had really taken a toll an you. Your not that same cocky demon. Instead, your just an inraged demon now."

"Oh, really?" asked Inuyasha sarcastically. "That took the intelligence of a science teacher to figure that out."

"Look, I didn't ask to here to throw Kagome into your face. I wanted to discuss the topic of your grades, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, what?"

"Ever since Kagome's disappearance, you've been slacking, making frequent outburst, your cursing is at an extreme, and your grades have gone from A's to D's."

"So? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"All I'm saying is that you need to get back on track. Kagome's been gone for 3 months, you just need to start moving on."

"Stop telling me that! I will _never _move on, do you understand? I don't _care _anymore."

"Well, you need to start again, Inuyasha."

"Whatever."

Inuyasha got up and walked to his next period, which was lunch. He didn't eat anything, but sat at the same table Miroku and Sango were sitting at. They tried not to look at him, but Inuyasha looked at them.

"Sorry, Miroku."

Miroku smiled. "Think nothing of it. I'm sorry for my choice of words. When you put it into the same tense as me and Sango, it did kinda hurt."

"Yeah, well I shouldn't be taking it out on the two people that have been holding me down ever since Kagome's been kidnapped, so sorry."

"It's okay."

The 3 remained quiet for the rest of lunch, until it was time to go. Inuyasha, an usually early person to class, was late to his language class. The teacher didn't comment on it, though.

"Well class," said the teacher, looking around.

Everyone quieted down and focused their attention on her. She continued.

"We have a new student. Without further ado, I would like to introduce all of you to Kikyou."

A beautiful girl with raven black hair walked into the room in all of her grace. Inuyasha peered up and rested his eyes on the girl. She looked so familiar…so familiar...

"Hi," said the soft voice of Kikyou.

All of the boys smiled. All of the girls cheered.

"I'm Kikyou and I'm happy to apart of your school."

"Hi, Kikyou!" yelled the class in return. The beautiful girl smiled.

"Well Kikyou, we were about to put everyone in groups. But since your new, you can choose your partner if you please."

Kikyou nodded. "Thank you very much."

Kikyou looked around and around the class full of demons, humans, and half-demons. She noticed one boy with long silver hair and smiled.

"Him," she said pointing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked surprised. The teacher looked surprised. The whole class looked surprised. Kikyou just smiled brightly and walked towards Inuyasha and sat down by him.

"What's your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"That's cute," she said, smiling her beautiful smile.

For the first time in 3 months, Inuyasha didn't feel the extreme hatred he felt for the world. He felt a lot better.

During class, Inuyasha actually did his work and helped Kikyou out with her stuff. After class, Kikyou stopped Inuyasha before he left. He somewhat defensively growled.

"Yeah, wassup Kikyou?"

"Do you mind if I come by your house later on today? I mean, for school-type stuff?"

Inuyasha thought about it for an instant, then nodded.

Kikyou smiled. "Thanks," she said before leaving the class. He looked shocked.

"She's almost a dead-on ringer of… of Kagome…" he said, shocked and happy at the same time.

After language class, seniors had a free period, which had to be academic based, so Inuyasha went into the library to brood on his thoughts. He thought about only one thing though: Kagome.

He heavily sighed. "I remember..."

(Flashback)

"I can't wait until the end of this summer vacation," said Kagome softly, pressed up against Inuyasha. The two were enjoying a sunset drive around the country side of their city.

"I can't wait until we finish our final year in high school," said Inuyasha, enjoying the feeling of his love on his shoulder.

Kagome smiled. "Me either... so we can final get married..."

(End of Flashback)

"Can I really just let something like that go?"

-Kikyo's Lova-

(Uncut version published 8/7/06)


	3. Kagome's Twin

Summary:

After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken on a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard down and let her in?

(This is my 2nd Inuyasha fic and something I want to be good even though "Kikyo's Retarded Mission" got genuinely positive reviews. So just read this small introduction and I swear to will enjoy this fiction)

(You'd enjoy this alot better if you have microsoft word and put it under "Comic Sans" font (8) and Bold)

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

Set in Kagome's modern time to be a bit more realistic, plus all of the main characters are in here! Damn, I'm spoiling it! Well review!

"You seem a lot better," said Miroku, commenting on his friends relaxed nature. Inuyasha was acting a bit more laid back than usual, but still a bit cocky. "So wassup?"

"Nothing, Miroku, so back off," snapped Inuyasha, looking at Miroku's black eyes. "You've been on my ass ever since Kagome's kidnapping. "Just drop it, okay?"

"Inuyasha, guess what?"

"What?"

"Fuck you," said Miroku, looking at his best friend.

The trio shared a brief laugh, then Sango tapped Miroku.

"Miroku, are you still taking me to the movies?" asked Sango in a sensual way. Miroku melted at her feet.

"Yes, Sango," said Miroku softly, bringing his girl closer to his side. "I'll do anything you ask."

"And you say me and Kagome were lovey-dovey, look at you posers."

It was study hall, the last period of the day. Inuyasha wanted this to end, basically because he was tired of watching Miroku and Sango with their little love fest, and partially because he hated school, since there wasn't a Kagome to make everything better. Kagome's breast would be pressed up against Inuyasha's chest by now and the two would be kissing and having a good time. Now it was watching Miroku and Sango do it.

He stared at Miroku and Sango, a very faint memory of how he and Kagome used to be. He laughed to himself. In their freshman year, Sango tried to make it a point that she hated Miroku, who recently had moved from Fairless Hills. But after Kagome pressured Sango to go out with Miroku, they blossomed. Now look at them. Partially because of Kagome they were together, which made it a bit hard to watch them kissing and making plans.

Finally, after was seemed like an eternity, school was finally over and Inuyasha dumped all of his books in his locker. He then saw Kikyou again, and it jogged his memory what he was supposed to do after school. He quickly opened his locker and took out his language book and quickly closed his locker door. Kikyou had a sticky sweet smell radiating off her, much to his senses pleasing.

"Oh, Inuyasha, are we still up for tonight?"

"What? Oh yea," he said slowly. Kikyou smiled.

"Well, can we go to my house? I believe it's much closer. Unless your house is..."

"No well just go to your house, I guess."

Kikyou began to notice Inuyasha's coldness towards her, but heard what had recently happened to him, She was going to back off, if that's what he wanted.

The drive to Kikyou's house was quick, more than what Inuyasha's would've been. They quickly got out of their cars and went up to the huge manor Kikyou lived in. Inuyasha laughed to himself. Kikyou's house was about the same size as his, which was rare in this little town.

Upon entering, Inuyasha was greeted by Kikyou's younger sister, Kaede. The little girl was cute, and Inuyasha promised that he wouldn't be too mean to her (because of his bond with Souta). They quickly made it up to Kikyou's room without much problem and actually began studying and helping the beautiful woman. Kikyou then started a conversation with the half demon.

"So you're a dog demon, right?" asked Kikyou, noting Inuyasha's ears. Without a second thought, she began stroking on his ears. Inuyasha was shocked, but let Kikyou continue to stroke his ears.

"Yea, and what powers do you have?"

"Oh, I'm a miko. My dad's a monk, and my mom's a priestess just like me. I'm training my sister to be a powerful priestess one day."

Inuyasha's eyes looked shot. Was this bitch just a Kagome clone? Like really though, they look alike, smell similar, and now the girl's a miko!

Almost instantly, Inuyasha's senses took over as he forced Kikyou down onto her bed, and began kissing her. As he slapped her thigh, he began ripping off her blouse slowly, then began kissing her. Kikyou, unable to control herself for a moment, caught reality and pushed Inuyasha off of her. She quickly tied a knot with the ripped clothing that was her blouse.

"Inuyasha?"

"K-K-K-K-Kikyou! I'm s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry," said Inuyasha, wiping his mouth.

Kikyou's looked at Inuyasha, not with shock, not with hate, but with surprised. She knew why he kissed her, but she didn't stop him until he inserted his tongue into her mouth. She felt bad, because she was crossing turf she had no right to cross. He was still healing from the loss of his girlfriend, and now he was kissing her. She had to know why.

"Why?" she asked. "Why _me_ Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Your almost an exact replica of Kagome, Kikyou."

_"At least she was honest,"_ she thought.

Kikyou nodded, and picked up her book. "Well, what else do I need to know?"

"Kikyou, I wanna really get to know you," said Inuyasha, looking at Kikyou's sad expression. "I don't wanna be around you because of the fact that you look like my ex."

"Good," said Kikyou, grabbing her keys and coat. It was dark outside now. "Come on."

Kikyou and Inuyasha left the house and went into Inuyasha's car. Kikyou instructed Inuyasha where to go, and he did: The Beach

-Kikyo's Lova-

(Uncut version, posted 8/7/06)


	4. The Beach Session

Summary:

After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken on a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard down and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

Set in Kagome's modern time to be a bit more realistic, plus all of the main characters are in here! Damn, I'm spoiling it! Well review!

Out with the old, In with the new

Chapter 3: The Beach Session

* * *

"I'm happy now," said Kikyou as her long black hair flowed in the wind of Inuyasha's convertible. It was a warm spring night, good for a beach trip. 

"For what?" asked Inuyasha concentrating more on the road than Kikyou's beauty. He tried to keep a conversation going with Kikyou, because he was trying to live up to his promise. He wanted to get to know Kikyou, not just be around her because of her striking resemblance to Kagome. And in a way, he liked it. He didn't want a relationship where he called Kikyou 'Kagome' and insult her. And now she wanted to go to the beach. Why?

"Because your actually gonna get to know me," said Kikyou softly, enjoying the nice breeze. "Plus I wanna have some fun at the beach with you."

"Fun?"

"Yea, and since I'm new here, it's your job to make sure that I have a good time at the beach, Mr. Inuyasha."

"Okay, I guess I can promise that."

"Good!"

It was a nice little drive to the beach, with Inuyasha fully confessing his story of Kagome to Kikyou, Kikyou telling Inuyasha her life story, about his only true friends, Miroku and Sango, and about other seemingly meaningless bullshit. But they enjoyed it all the same. Kikyou was happy that she sorta broke away from Inuyasha's coldness. She liked the fact that he was actually talking to her like a friend than how he would talk to a lover. Inuyasha was just overall happy that Kikyou had given him a second chance… and he wasn't gonna let her down.

They made it to the beach about 40 minutes after they left Kikyou's house. This gave Kikyou enough time to mess with Inuyasha while he was driving, causing stupid stuff to happen (she almost succeeded in causing him to run off the road) and making him blush (though she didn't take that to heart). They finally reached the beach, and since it was 10 at night, nobody was there but them.

"So what you wanna do?"

"Let's go into the ocean!"

"Huh!"

Without a second word, Kikyou ran into the water, with her clothes on. She wadded in the water, then called for Inuyasha to come in.

"No!" yelled Inuyasha from a distance. "I don't wanna get in the water, at all! I thought we were gonna talk or something!"

"We are, as soon as your ass gets into the damn ocean."

Hesitantly, Inuyasha walked into the water. He had to admit that the water felt real good, but didn't want to tell Kikyou that. "You think this shit is fun!"

"Inuyasha, do want me to help you find Kagome?" asked Kikyou, looking at Inuyasha bright amber eyes. "Because I know she means a lot to you…"

"Damn," Inuyasha thought, looking at Kikyou. "I only knew her for barely a day and look at us…"

"No." he answered.

Kikyou looked away sadly into the moonlight.

"You look, err, pretty in the light, Kikyou."

Kikyou smiled a weak smile. "Come on."

Together, the two left their little spot in the water and began to walk along the shoreline. Inuyasha looked at Kikyou once again.

"Why did you offer to help me find Kagome?"

"But I like you, but I see that you really want your girlfriend, and if I really like you, then I would wanna see you happy, right?"

"Why do you like me?" he asked, looking at the girl as though she lost her mind. "If you haven't noticed, I've been sort of an asshole towards you."

Kikyou laughed. "To be honest with you Mr. Dog Demon, I've been trying to figure that out ever since I saw you. Probably because you wasn't one of those immature boys that was drooling when they saw me."

"You are pretty," said Inuyasha. "Damn!" he thought.

"Your just saying that because I look like Kagome."

"No, really, you are."

"How do I know that your just not saying that because I'm Kagome's twin in your eyes?"

"Because you wouldn't have walked all of this with me. You would've been at home with Kaede."

"I guess so"

Inuyasha growled. "We've got school tomorrow."

"Yeah, and?"

"Wanna skip?" he asked suddenly.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Yeah, okay, sure."

"Then I better get you home; which would be around 12. Are you sure your folks won't get mad?" he asked, his ears twitching.

"Oh, no. I actually just live with a butler and my sister." she answered softly and sadly.

"Oh?"

"Yea, my mom and dad live somewhere else in the country. They cover our expenses, so if I skip, they wouldn't know. And I can go home whenever I want to."

"Cool, well lets go."

"Okay."

It was a 30 minute ride this time (because Inuyasha was speeding). He also didn't have a companion to talk to because Kikyou had fallen asleep on him. Every 2 minutes, he would look at her face and smile. She was beautiful, in a way. She didn't look _exactly _like Kagome, as she looked at bit older. Also Kagome had bright eyes, and Kikyou's were almost slanted. He smiled at the thought.

"This is gonna be the start of a strange friendship." he blurted out loud.

Soon, she reached Kikyou's house and dropped Kikyou off by actually picking her up and carrying her to her house and bed. He then left.

"Night, Kikyou," he thought as he began he journey home and prepared himself for the argument he was gonna have with his father, Inutaisho.

"Well, it was worth it."

(Please be brutally honest with the reviews. Point out any grammar mistakes I may have made, and point out if I messed up in a chapter. Let me know if you liked it to, okay!"

Kikyo's Lova 

(Thanks for the good reviews, everyone, especially Inukikbaby and s0fetch!)

(Another note: I would like to have at least 4 reviews per chapter now… okay! Please guys? Oh, yea, even if I don't get the reviews, I'll continue to update. It's just a goal, and I hope to accomplish it.)

Kikyo's Lova


	5. Finding Kagome

Summary:

After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken on a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard down and let her in?

1

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

(Set in Kagome's modern time to be a bit more realistic, plus all of the main characters are in here! Damn, I'm spoiling it! Well review!)

1

2

3

Out with the old, In with the new

Chapter 4: Kagome's Alive; Skipping with Kikyou

"Shit," muttered Inuyasha as he slammed the door of his car. He slowly walked up to his mansion house and opened the door slowly.

Nobody was waiting for his in the entrance hall, so he figured that was good. He tiptoed his was into the dining room, when the lights flashed on.

Waiting for him was his just his brother, Sesshoumaru. He glanced at Inuyasha up and down a couple of times before he actually spoke to him.

"Where were you?"

"Fuck off, Sesshoumaru."

"I'm serious, Inuyasha. We all know that your some pathetic half-demon who can't protect himself. How would father react if you died?

"Is that why I was able to cut your fuckin arm off?"

Sesshoumaru growled, and for a moment, his eyes flashed red, hinting his transformation. He then quickly stopped and laughed.

"No point, you disgusting halfy."

And with that, Sesshoumaru left, laughing at his own stupid joke. Inuyasha growled slightly and smiled. "Your bitch is a human, though, dumbass."

Inuyasha slowly made his way upstairs, thinking about both Kagome and Kikyou. It surprised him, that he was actually thinking about Kikyou, the girl he knew for 13 hours. But he realized that he did like her, just not in a lovey-type way. His heart still belonged to Kagome, forever.

He collapsed on his bed. "I wonder what tomorrow is gonna be like," he muttered before instantly curling up and going to sleep.-

* * *

"When are you gonna let me go?" asked Kagome as she was struggling with her chains. By the looks of her tattered clothing, she was having the worst treatment of any hostage, ever. "You've raped me, beat me, abused me, just let me go, now."

"We aren't done with you, Kagome," said a figure with a hooded robe on. "We need you in the bosses plans. That includes you luring Inuyasha. Until then," he said, throwing a rock at Kagome, " We'll continue to fuck you as long as we want to."

Tears silently fell down Kagome's eyes. "When he finds me, he will kill you."

The hooded figure laughed. "Our lord Naraku knows what to do with you. And with the sacred jewel in his possession, you will be the perfect tool in Inuyasha's destruction."

"I refuse to help you."

The hooded figure got a banana and walked over to Kagome laughing. "Ready for some more fun, Kagome?"

"Oh, please, no…"

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The sound of Kikyou's alarm clock was beginning to wake her up, as she began to stir. She quickly sat up, retrieved her bow and arrow, quickly cocked an arrow back, and shot it at the alarm clock.

Bam!

The alarm clock shattered and Kikyou went to wash up and get dressed. "Inuyasha better not mess with me, or wind up just like that damn alarm clock," she teased herself, getting ready to take her bath.

It was 8 and Inuyasha had finally gotten ready and the house. His parents still weren't home, and Sesshoumaru revealed to Inuyasha that their parents went away on vacation purposes, and put him in charge. Inuyasha growled, but couldn't do anything about it. Plus, he had to get to school early if he wanted to skip it. School was almost impossible to escape once inside, due to the demon exterminators circling the school. Inuyasha thought that it was ironic that demon slayers were protecting a school full of demons, but he didn't pay that any mind. Sesshoumaru was also skipping, to spend sometime with his precious Rin.

While Inuyasha was driving to school, he thought about the conversation he had with his brother when Kagome was abducted:

* * *

"And your not going to look for her! I wish some fuckhead took Rin away from me, Inuyasha. I would split his fuckin head open."

* * *

He got to the school and saw Kikyou's car. They quickly leftthe school promptly, and drove back to Kikyou's house to drop of her car. She then hopped into Inuyasha's convertible and they sped off, laughing.

"So what do you wanna do, Kikyou?"

"Fuck."

"What!" asked Inuyasha, blushing hard.

"I'm playing with your head, Inuyasha, I wanna go to the movies or something"

"Can't; they won't let us in."

"Well a harmless drive on a highway won't hurt, right?"

"Let's just chill at my house before that little drive, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Inuyasha quickly made a U-turn and drove right to his mansion. Then he welcomed her into his house and into his room.

"A, Kikyou, I gotta go to the bathroom. Just make yourself comfortable and I'll be back, okay?"

"Yeah, sure Inuyasha."

As Inuyasha left, Kikyou began looking at the photographs on his desk. She then laid her eyes on one in particular.

"What the fuck?"

Finally, Kikyou had finally seen Kagome. She was shocked beyond judgment.

"She _does _look a lot like me."

She then sat down on Inuyasha's bed, on which she commented that she loved. Inuyasha then came back into the room, smiling slightly.

"What?" asked Kikyou.

"Let's take that trip."

Kikyou wondered exactly where they were going, but she didn't care. A hour pasted, and 5 and a half more to go. She had nothing else better to do with her time, so she didn't care.

They drove along the highway, talking more about the small town they reside in. Then Kikyou told Inuyasha about her bad relationship with her parents, something Inuyasha couldn't relate on.

While driving though, as though it was fate, Inuyasha noticed something along the highway road; a distinct red scarf, the same exact scarf Kagome used. He quickly pulled over and ran towards the scarf, and inhaled its scent deeply.

"Kagome," he muttered.

Kikyou grabbed her bow and arrows and followed Inuyasha. "What's up?"

"Come on, Kikyou," said Inuyasha, following the scent. "Kagome's gotta be near."

"Sure," said Kikyou sadly, following Inuyasha into the woods along the highway.

(Dammit, Inuyasha! You never stopped to consider Kikyou's feelings! You're an asshole!)

(Another note: I would like to have at least 4 reviews per chapter now… okay! Please guys? Oh, yea, even if I don't get the reviews, I'll continue to update. It's just a goal, and I hope to accomplish it.)

Kikyo's Lova


	6. Can't Deny Love

Summary:

After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken on a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard down and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

(Set in Kagome's modern time to be a bit more realistic, plus all of the main characters are in here! Damn, I'm spoiling it! Well review!)

Out with the old, In with the new

Chapter 5: Lost the trail; Kikyou's Heart

* * *

"Come on, Kikyou," said Inuyasha as he pulled a seemingly harmless katana from his side. As he lifted it up into the air, it transformed into something amazing; a large fang with fur around the hilt. 

"Yeah, okay, Inuyasha," muttered Kikyou as she hopped out of the car with her bow and arrows. She looked at the sky. "Why did I have to suggest a fuckin road trip?"

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. "Wind Scar!" he yelled as he slammed his sword unto the ground.

5 thunderous bolts of lighting emitted from the sword and cleared a path for Kikyou and Inuyasha to walk upon. Kikyou looked at Inuyasha, a sad expression on her face.

After walking for 12 minutes, Kagome's scent began to fade away, notably by a seemingly angry Inuyasha. He had finally lost _her _scent, but he caught _another _scent. He told Kikyou to be quiet, then to play along, but his ears were alert.

"Dammit, I lost her scent, Kikyou." Growled Inuyasha, turning back around.

"Yeah, we should just go home." Said Kikyou, following Inuyasha.

"Yeah Boss," Inuyasha caught. "They've lost Kagome's scent."

Quickly Kikyou drew her arrow back and launched it into some bushes. There was a thud, and the two ran to area of Kikyou's arrow. A ugly demon was caught by Kikyou, who stared at the thing.

"WHERE'S KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha, punching the demon his face. The demon winced, and laughed.

"Like I'd be that stupid to betray Naraku."

"Naraku?"

"Yes, my lord."

"And you are?"

"His humble servant and kidnapper of Kagome."

Kikyou slowly held a arrow in the demon's face. Because of her anger(not for Kagome), she was able to infuse more of her soul into the arrow, cause a purplish void to appear at the tip of the arrow.

"Answer his question; where THE FUCK is KAGOME!"

"Fuck you, you miko bitch."

Kikyou released her arrow, and it exploded on contact with the demon's face. His body remained, but it instantly blew up his face.

"Kikyou?"

"Let's go," she said sternly.

They walked their little path back, Kikyou quiet. Inuyasha stared at his new friend. He never knew that Kikyou could get that mad, or that she could infuse her soul into her arrows. They got it the car Inuyasha turned back around, driving the little path that Kikyou wanted to go early.

"Thanks."

"Uh-huh."

"What's your problem?"

"Can you drop me off at my house?"

"Why?"

"Can you just do it?"

"You know what Kikyou? Fuck you, you be a bitch."

"Okay, you dirty half breed."

That insult actually hurt Inuyasha, and coming from Kikyou made it hurt even more. He spun around again and did a very blatant illegal maneuver to get back on the other side of the highway. Press up to an amazing 95 miles an hour, Inuyasha was risking his own life and Kikyou's life. But they made it to her house quickly, and he dropped her off as promised.

He felt bad, for what he did to Kikyou. She didn't want to come, yet she came and tried to help. He was willing to sacrifice Kikyou in that mix, but she instantly killed that demon no problem. But why was she so angry?

He made it to his house and wanted to get a sandwich. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw that Sesshoumaru and Rin were laid out on the floor, naked, probably because of the "activities" they were doing. Inuyasha laughed to himself, and Sesshoumaru woke up, looking at his brother.

"The hell you here for?"

"Cover your body before I talk to you."

Sesshoumaru lightly blushed, but then laughed. "I'm not embarrassed about mine. He picked up the still sleeping Rin. "At least I got it good that I can make her pass out. Did Kagome ever moan when you two fucked?"

Inuyasha barked, intently trying to wake up Rin. She didn't, put then smiled. "Get away from me, Sesshoumaru, or I will wake up your life."

"Okay, bye."

Sesshoumaru left the kitchen and so did Inuyasha. "I feel so damn tainted in here now."

He left to go to his huge room and brood on his thoughts. He was sooooooo close to having Kagome back! But having her now didn't feel right to him. He loved Kikyou…

He loved Kikyou? Wasn't it a bit too early for love? But there was something so distinct about Kikyou. He loved her soft voice. He loved the way she talked to him. She loved the way her body was shaped, her body itself, her beautiful smile, beautiful face- NO! He couldn't be in love her. He loved Kagome! The girl he had for the longest. Kikyou……… he couldn't stop thinking about her. He felt an erection coming on and turned face down on his bed.

"I need Kikyou," he said, almost in a trance.

Sesshoumaru watched his brother and laughed. "Kikyou?"

* * *

Kikyou sat on her bed, thinking about Inuyasha. "I like him," she said outloud. "Maybe even LOVE him. But it's way too early! I hardly know the boy! But… I do love him… I really do…

* * *

"Where is Gomez?" asked Naruku's menacing voice. His minions shuddered.

"He was killed, with a miko that was with Inuyasha."

"What? Another powerful miko?"

"She seems to have strong feelings for Inuyasha, master. It can probably be the spark to light Kagome's fuse…"

"Yea, your right. Here," said Naraku waving his hand; a camera appeared. "Spy and take pictures of those two. Kagome will be easier to control if she's heartbroken."

"Yes, master," said his minions, teleporting away. Naraku then teleported to Kagome's hideout, meeting Kagome for the first time.

Kagome looked up and saw Naraku. If it wasn't for the retarded tentacles sticking out of his back, he would be partially attractive.

"Who are you?" asked a weak Kagome, looking at Naraku.

"Naraku."

"Great; what you wanna fuck me, too?"

"Uhh no. I wanna tell you that Inuyasha is moving on."

"Uh-huh. With what; a miko that looks exactly like me?"

"Actually, from what I heard, yes."

"I hope Inuyasha rips your nuts off."

"Redard," called Naraku, walking away.

"Yes, boss?"

"I think Kagome is overdue for a little fun."

"With the banana?"

"With the banana," he answered, teleporting away.

"I'm gonna stick the shit outta you, you beautiful bitch."

Kagome winced and braced herself again.

So how was that chapter? Gimme your reviews, and chapey # 6 will be up!

Kikyo's Lova (P.S I was thinking of changing my pen name to "Kikyou's Lova". Should I?)

Have fun with this chapter!


	7. The DBZ movie

Summary:

After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken on a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard down and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

(Set in Kagome's modern time to be a bit more realistic, plus all of the main characters are in here! Damn, I'm spoiling it! Well review!)

Out with the old, In with the new

Chapter 6: Sango's discovery; Fight with Kikyou! Dragonball Z!

"Where were you at yesterday?" asked Sango quietly, as they were in class. The teacher stared at Sango, and she instantly became quiet.

"Oh, actually, I just didn't feel like coming," said Inuyasha, not caring that the teacher was now staring at him. "I hate this fucking school. And," he began, looking at Miroku; "I hated this school long before Kagome was going here."

"Inuyasha! SHUT UP!"

"How about you shut your bitch ass up? Huh? Nobody is listening to you, you're a teacher with an IQ of 1, and your ugly. I remember when Sango used to talk about your hairstyle and duck shoes."

The class laughed at Inuyasha's true comment, and Sango blushed to her extremes. She looked at Inuyasha, who smiled, and she could help but smile back. After 12 minutes of trying to calm his class down, the teacher gave up and left, giving the class an opportunity to do whatever they wanted. This freedom didn't last, however, and the teacher was back, accompanied by the principal.

"Inuyasha, may I have a word with you in my office?"

"Keh."

"I don't understand, is that a yes or a no?"

"Yea, I'll go; when now?"

"Yes."

The class was hushed, but then the principle looked at them. "Continue on with your studies or whatever it is that you do." And with that, Inuyasha followed the beautiful woman out of the class and the teacher walked back in. As soon as the door was closed, Miroku took out a water balloon.

"Now I hoped she…"

SPLAT!

The balloon slammed into the teacher's face, causing another uproar among the students.

"This is gonna be a long day," the teacher moaned.

"So Inuyasha, a lot of your teacher's have discussed the topic of you at most of our meetings, most notably after the disappearance of Kagome."

"So?"

"Let me blunt; your gonna get expelled if you keep your behavior up."

"Then you should expel me now because I ain't changing for shit."

"Well…"

"Bye."

"Wait, Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Just chill, okay?"

"I'll try."

Inuyasha left the office, then smiled. "Chill?"

He walked the hallway back to his class, but then he saw Kikyou… that beautiful, wonderful miko. He shook his head in the most dog-like way, but his body proceeded to walk to her.

"Uhh hi."

"What do you want?" she asked quickly.

"I wanna say sorry…"

"Then say it."

Inuyasha smiled. "I'm sorry."

Kikyou stared into Inuyasha's eyes. "So what's up?"

"I was kinda hoping that you would go somewhere with me tonight."

"Is that so, Inuyasha?" asked a sweet, but menacing female voice.

Inuyasha froze. Sango witnessed the conversation he just had with Kikyou and then Sango looked in Kikyou's eyes.

"You know," said Sango, talking to Kikyou. "You look a lot, if not, identical like Kagome at first sight."

"Yea, I've heard."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Fuck you bitch; I don't talk to people that disrespect me."

Sango balled up her fist and slammed Inuyasha in the face. "Oh, so worried about Kagome, right? Oh no, you go fuck with the next best thing: her clone!"

Kikyo drew her bow and arrow back. "You carry that big ass boomerang like it'll hurt somebody or something."

Sango took this as a challenge and threw her boomerang at Kikyou's head.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Kikyou laughed and shot an aura-infused arrow at Sango's boomerang. It cracked before it reached Kikyou. Sango looked shocked.

"Huh?" asked Sango surprised. She quickly retaliated with her katana and sliced a bit of Kikyou's dress. Kikyou jumped backwards and punched Sango in her face.

Sango spit out a bit of blood. "Yeah, Kagome's clone?"

Sango punched Kikyou in her face, and mimicked Sango by spitting out her blood. As the two went to hit each other again, Inuyasha watched and thought to himself:

"Should I stop it? Or should I just watch it?"

He (to his disgust) chose to stop it because of his strong bond with Sango, and because that was his best friends girlfriend. Sango looked at Inuyasha, a bit hurt.

"So you just forgot about your first love, right?"

"Sango, you know I could never forget…"

Sango picked up her broken Hiraikotsu and looked at Inuyasha. "I'm gonna tell Miroku about this! You've betrayed Kagome for some look alike!"

With that, Sango left the scene quickly, and Kikyou looked at Inuyasha.

"Do you still wanna go out?" she asked quietly, for fear of rejection.

"Yes, I do," said Inuyasha, smiling. "Kagome's gone, and I guess I'm supposed to be a hopeless fuck in Sango's eyes. I care about you, Kikyou, so yes, I wanna go to the movies with you."

Kikyou smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

"I'm telling you, Inuyasha is talking to another girl that looks like Kagome! Probably because of that stupid talk you had, about 'moving on' and shit."

"Well, Kagome's gone…"

"So?"

"What, he's supposed to be brooding over her? For all we know, Kagome is DEAD. Not that I wish that, but I'm happy that Inuyasha got some of his feelings back; I thought about using my Wind Tunnel on him because all he did after Kagome was kidnapped was act hopeless and depressed. Pull, his cocky attitude went to an extreme…"

Sango tried not to, but cracked a smile. "But Kagome…"

"Nobody will ever take Kagome's place, and I don't think that's what this girl is in Inuyasha's eyes. But of he found somebody else that can make him happy, then he will probably get back on track in school, you know?"

" Yeah, I guess so Miroku," said Sango, looking at her broken weapon. "Now my only problem with the bitch is the fact she destroyed my weapon."

Miroku laughed and kissed Sango. "Miracles happen; I got you, right?"

Sango looked at Miroku and smiled. "Yes, you have me. I'm all yours…" she began as the two began to kiss in the apparently empty library they were in.

* * *

"Do you even plan these stupid little adventures that we go on, Kikyou?" asked Inuyasha, thinking about his recent trips with Kikyou. "Because 1 by 1, they've been retarded."

"No, I don't. Things just happen when we're together. Like that lump in your pants you have every time we meet. What, you think I don't notice? Even though I know why…"

Inuyasha blushed slightly. "Can you blame me? It _is _because of you."

"No, I guess not." She patted on the lump. "But I won't please you."

Inuyasha cracked a laugh, and then opened the car door for Kikyou. Over the phone, the two decided on a trip to the movies (finally), to see a Dragonball Z film. Inuyasha was a big fan of the show, but Kikyou was a neutral person of the show.

Quiet throughout the whole ride to the theater, Inuyasha wonder of Miroku was going to be as mad as him as Sango was. Miroku was his best friend, but the two have been a bit shaky ever since Kagome's kidnapping. He wanted to get back on good terms with him again, and figured he'd do that now that the weekend was here.

They arrived at the movie theater and Inuyasha, showing a bit of emotion, put his arm around Kikyou. Kikyou in return snuggled up on Inuyasha.

The tickets were bought, popcorn and drinks were purchased, and before long, Kikyou and Inuyasha made it to their seats early. They were happy to get a seat in the back; the theater was packed very quickly.

30 minutes into the movie, Kikyou was disgruntled. "I don't understand this, Inuyasha. How can this 'Goku' be sooooo powerful if he keeps on using the Kamekahameha attack? If you haven't noticed, they never really have real fights in this show. It's usually some freak that brags about his power level, Goku and him have a mighty stare down, then they shoot lights at each other."

"Kikyou, shush! It's Ka-ME-ha-ME-ha! And that's how every plot is; someone is supposedly stronger than Goku, then they fight. Plus, Goku can transform into FOUR, that's right, FOUR Super Saiyan levels! Isn't that cool!"

"If you mean the four forms were his hair goes gold, the second with sharp golden hair with electricity, the third with ridiculous long golden hair with shaved off eyebrows, and the fourth being a freakish monkey red fur thingy, then NO Inuyasha, I don't find that 'cool'. What they need to do is make Vegeta the strongest person on that show. That'll get people to watch it."

"What? Vegeta?" asked Inuyasha surprised. "Then what anime do you like?" asked Inuyasha, blatantly trying to slander it.

"Full Metal Panic and its sequel, Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu!"

"It's not better than Dragonball Z. It has FOUR SUPER SAIYAN LEVELS!" yelled Inuyasha, showing a four to Kikyou with his fingers like it was a very high number. "Plus, I always thought Sousuke Sagura was a little bit 'odd' to say the least."

"COMEDY WITH A RETARDED SOLIDER! AND KANAME! Plus," she said, laughing, "Dragonball Gt was gay."

"WHAT! Dragonball Gt…"

"Was the mistake of trying to put Dragonball and Dragonball Z together in 1. It was never as funny as Dragonball and hardly lived up to the action in Dragonball Z."

"But Super Saiyan 4 was born…"

"I don't even count that as a real form."

"But I do…" began Inuyasha, but he was cut off by Kikyou.

"Look!" exclaimed Kikyou, pointing at the screen. "Goku's power level is some ludicrous number like 1,233,333,330,000,000,000. Shouldn't a guy with a power level like that be able to cause supernovas when he pisses?"

Inuyasha actually laughed. "You know…"

"Can you two shut up? And anyway, Goku COMPRESSES his power level!" asked an extremely fat man. He looked at Kikyou with vile beady eyes.

Kikyou looked at the fat man that said that. "Well, if you would lose weight with your fat couch potato ass, then we might. But since you don't seem to go to Jenny Craig, then no. You would know something like that, nerd! I was just having a nice conversation with my…"

"Boyfriend," growled Inuyasha, looking at the man. "And you interrupted us. Now if you don't want me to claw your face off, I suggest that you shut up."

"Oh, sorry, okay."

Inuyasha sniggered and went back to his movie. In a brave, life-threatening move, he put his arm around Kikyou. Kikyou lightly blushed by this, but loved the fact that Inuyasha was warming up to her.

The very "exciting" Dragonball Z movie ended with Goku using a Spirit Bomb (Kikyou's outburst of him using that attack on EVERY enemy he fights caused a slight uproar in the movie theater) to defeat some villain. Kikyou left pissed, while Inuyasha left happy. He then looked at Kikyou.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was."

"So I guess you think this is bad too, right?"

"What are you talking-?"

Inuyasha caught Kikyou in mid speech and kissed her very lightly, but passionately. He caressed her soft body and brought it closer to his. As he pried her lips with his tongue, she was ultimately defeated as their tongues were now dueling with each other. Kikyou felt very weak from Inuyasha kiss when they parted, but she was smiling a bright smile.

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha, out of breath. "No…… actually that was pretty good."

Inuyasha smiled. "Come on; lemme take you home," he said, opening his car door.

Kikyou closed his door and fell back into his arms. "Home can wait," she said, moving in for another kiss.

(So how was that chapter, my friends? I would greatly appreciate your WONDERFUL reviews (so far, I haven't been flamed yet. I'm also assuming that my story doesn't have a large fan base (my goal was like one of those ridiculous fics that get 440 reviews or 220 reviews… but I do appreciate the people that do read my fic. I'll continue to update; 20+ reviews counts for something, right? Well enjoy this chapter and I'll be back with another, okay? Again, thanks again, guys!)

(I was thinking of a spin off series focusing of Miroku and Sango; should I do it? I know I haven't been very specific on their relationship and how it started… The only BAD thing about this is that it WILL have a dominant Kagome character… so should I do it!)

Kikyo's Lova


	8. Trapped with the enemy

Summary:

After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken on a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard down and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

(Set in Kagome's modern time to be a bit more realistic, plus all of the main characters are in here! Damn, I'm spoiling it! Well review!)

Out with the old, In with the new

Chapter 7: The "Friend" Session

It has been three months since the absurd Dragonball Z movie has come out. Now in the spring time of school, Kikyou and Inuyasha have been a lot closer. Occasionally, Inuyasha would spaz out, and mention Kagome, but he kept it at a minimum. Kikyou still wasn't proclaimed his girlfriend, which still kept a minor rift between the two, but the little kissing sessio

* * *

"Sango, come on, hurry up!" yelled Miroku, who was beeping his car horn. "I wanna meet Inuyasha on time! You don't have to be perfect!"

"Why not?" asked Sango from her window.

"Cause you already are, so come on."

Sango slightly blushed, then put on her coat. "Okay, I'll be down there, okay?"

"Finally."

* * *

"I still don't see what the point was in coming to the mall, Inuyasha. What the fuck; we gonna shop!"

"Oh, _I'm _not shopping with you," said Inuyasha in a mocking-type voice. He laughed to himself out loud and told Kikyou to follow him.

The two got as far as the food court until they saw Miroku and Sango. Kikyou gasped, Sango growled, and Inuyasha and Miroku laughed. The two shook hands and walked away.

"Where the fuck-?"

Inuyasha and Miroku laughed and ran away from the two girls. Kikyou looked dumbfounded. Sango was mad that her boyfriend had ditched her with _her_. Sango looked at Kikyou and winced.

"Evidently, they wanted us to _bond_ on this little mall escapade," said Sango, not looking at Kikyou's face. "But I hate you and will never bond with you."

"Like I said before, fuck you Sango. I didn't steal Inuyasha from Kagome; I'm just his friend."

"Kikyou, what do you see in Inuyasha?" asked Sango in a low voice.

Kikyou was more interested in getting something to eat, so she went to the food court they were standing at and stood in the wacdonald's line. Sango reluctantly followed Kikyou. She then sighed and answered Sango's question.

"Because of his aggressiveness."

"_Just like Kagome…"_

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"Kikyou, that was the same exact answer Kagome gave me when I asked her that question."

Kikyou's heart sank. "Are you gonna keep comparing me to Kagome?"

Sango smiled. "I'm sorry, but it's kinda hard not to, with your similar looks and all."

Kikyou looked at Sango. "Oh, that really helped."

Sango sighed. "How about we start over…?"

Kikyou bought her food, then sat at an empty table with Sango. "I can't see why not."

"Okay… Well I'm Sango," said Sango, holding out her hand.

"I'm Kikyou," smiled Kikyou, shaking her hand.

"So tell me," said Sango slyly, "What's up with you and Inuyasha?"

"He was my first friend when I came to that strange school."

"So you're a miko?"

"Yeah, and Inuyasha tells me that you're a demon slayer."

Sango nodded. "I intentionally thought to fight you again, Kikyou. I guess I was a bit mad because of Kagome's sake. If she's ever found, how will she feel that Inuyasha left her for you?"

"Yea…I've thought about that, and figured that Inuyasha will make the right choice when the time comes up, you know?"

Sango smiled. "You gonna give him up that easily? Cause I'm actually starting to like you."

"Thanks, same here."

"We better go; I know this is what they planned… and it actually worked………"

"Thank you Sango."

"For what?"

"For accepting me. Now for Miroku…"

"Not to worry," said Sango in a very deceptive voice. "He likes all cute girls."

Kikyou laughed.

(Yeah, sorry for stirring the chapter away from the shaky relationship with Inuyasha and Kikyou, but I had to clear up the beef between these two. The next chapter will actually focus on Kagome's ill treatment in the captives of Naraku (So Kagome haters, get ready!) Adios and see you tomorrow for the next chapter!)

AN: I will always try to update on a day-to-day basis, so don't worry about me updating, okay? Unless I get a serious case of writer's block… Peace!

(I was thinking of a spin off series focusing of Miroku and Sango; should I do it? I know I haven't been very specific on their relationship and how it started… The only BAD thing about this is that it WILL have a dominant Kagome character… so should I do it!)

It's a little short, but cut me a break, okay!


	9. Possessed with the Shikon Shard

Summary:

After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken on a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard down and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

(Set in Kagome's modern time to be a bit more realistic, plus all of the main characters are in here! Damn, I'm spoiling it! Well review!)

Out with the old, In with the new

Chapter 8: Kagome's Trails and Tribulations; Possessed!

"Are you ever gonna let me go?" asked Kagome in the shakiest of voices. She was particularly scared of talking; every time she talked, she usually got something stuck inside of her, from bananas to actual dildos to abnormally shaped sticks. Her perverted captors always found ways to torture her for their own purposes.

"Not until we kill Inuyasha using you, you stupid bitch," replied a hooded demon. "Now shut the fuck you and await instructions from master Naraku."

"So what am I here for? So you can fuck me when you please?"

"Actually, for a cute bitch, your pussy isn't even all that. You're here because you're vital to Naraku's plans of destroying Inuyasha's family."

"But I'm not gonna help you."

"Yes you are, forcibly."

"What?"

"Listen," said the hooded figure, now turning to face Kagome. "He plans on using the sacred jewel to control you. Your just gonna be another pawn in his little game."

"What? The Jewel-?"

"Is gonna be used to control you to kill Inuyasha and be Naraku's love slave."

"Love slave?"

"Your beautiful enough to become his queen once he takes over everything. And since you're not going to do it willingly…"

"So my fate is to be a puppet?"

"Basically."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I find you very attractive, Kagome. Your beautiful, but for some reason, don't want you. I just wanted to let you know because I've developed a fuckin fetish with you."

Kagome didn't know whether to be flattered or disgusted. But she didn't have time for that. She sucked up her pride, and made the cutest face that she could muster.

"Will you help me get out of here?"

"The demon looked at Kagome's fragile body and fell to his feet. "Yes, yes, I will let you go, princess."

He proceeded to go to Kagome and carefully removed the shackles from her feet, then from her arms. Kagome kissed the demon on his cheek and thanked him for letting her go. The demon pulled her into a hug, and dropped a small purple fragment into her hair. Kagome then ran through the narrow tunnel and disappeared.

"Naraku's gonna rip my head off."

Kagome went through the rips and twists of the cave until she finally hit the outside. She smiled and thought of the demon. "Stupid."

She thought of how close her target was… Inuyasha… how she longed to have her boyfriend back. Three months of abusive treatment, but she knew that her man was waiting for her, either that or trying to find her. Their love couldn't be interfered, and Kagome smiled at the thought.

Walking was painful because of her swollen pussy. And the freak that tortured her was the one who let her go, because he developed a fuckin fetish about her. She shuddered and shook her head. It didn't matter, she was going to be reunited with Inuyasha shortly, and they would defeat Naraku, and then live in peace.

"My Inuyasha… my boyfriend…my hubby…"

Two hours have passed since Kagome's escape and Naraku has appeared at the hideout to question her. Imagine how he reacted when he found out that one of his slaves helped Kagome escape…

"So you unchained her and let her escape."

"Yes," said the demon with no regrets.

"So you have defied me…"

Naraku punched the demon right through his stomach, blasting a hole right through it. The demon fell before Naraku, but after a minute turned into dust and disappeared. Naraku then looked hard at the demon's remains.

'Where is the jewel shard?"

He then laughed. "I wonder…"

Kagome had made it back onto a highway and was on her way back to the city. Naraku knew about her whereabouts, with didn't try it stop her. He was going to possess her, to kill her own boyfriend.

"Kagome," he said as the jewel began to shine in her head. "Kill Inuyasha…"

"Wha-?"

At that moment, the jewel went inside of her head, burning a hole right through Kagome's scalp. The mark was healed, but now Kagome was Naraku's full time slave. She obediently waited instructions from Naraku, in which he answered-

"Kill Inuyasha."

"Yes… master," she mumbled as she went into the city. Being a part of Naraku gave some powers to Kagome, as flying was now available. She could also form a bow and arrow out of thin air with her soul.

She quickly made it to Inuyasha's house and knocked on the door slowly. The door slowly opened and Inuyasha looked at Kagome in shock.

"Ka…Kagome!"

Kagome slowly formed one of her light arrows and shot it directly at Inuyasha's face.

(OOOOOOOOOOOO! Naraku has finally taken over Kagome for these 3 months and now it looks like Inuyasha's defeat is right in his grasp! Can he be saved? Or will Queen Kagome and King Naraku have their reign of terror?)

AN: I'm gonna start "Just The 4 Of Us" (Miroku/Sango spin off) next week when I can think of some gold material to start it off with. Sorry 4 the one day delay; been a little busy. Enjoy the chapter!)


	10. Kikyou's Personal Sacrifice

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in? Out with the old, In with the new 

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: I'm soooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. My computer… and I was downloading Inuyasha episodes… and on top of that, I was thinking on how to make this chapter worth reading. Can y ou guys forgive me? I just had to watch 2 of my favorite Inuyasha episodes.. "Kagome's Voice and Kikyou's Kiss" and "The Tragic Love Song of Destiny". Well, enjoy!

Out with the old, In with the new:

* * *

Chapter 9: Kagome's Leave, Inuyasha's Life

"Ka-Kagome?" asked a surprised Inuyasha. He stared at his girlfriend's face. Her eyes looked blank and glazed over, and her clothes were ripped. Inuyasha slowly began to walk towards her.

Kagome quickly formed a bow and arrow out of mid air and shot an aura infused arrow directly at Inuyasha, who in shock, couldn't move. He stared at the oncoming arrow and wondered why Kagome would do such a thing. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact.

Woosh!

Another aura infused arrow slammed into Kagome's arrow right before it made contact with his face. Inuyasha turned in the direction of the counter arrow and saw a disgusted Kikyou running towards him. He smiled.

"What took you so long?"

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha."

Kikyou then faced Kagome and frowned.

"What the fuck is your problem? He's been brooding over you ever since you've been kidnapped! And now your attacking him!"

'Kill that miko', rang a voice in Kagome's head. Her attention on Inuyasha was now diverted to Kikyou, who stepped back.

"Your gonna die," said Kagome, forming another bow and arrow in thin air. She shot a arrow at Kikyou, who shot another counter arrow. Kikyou then jumped backwards, held her arrow in for a few seconds, and then released it. Instead of Kagome attempting to counter it, she stood in the path of the arrow. Inuyasha hesitated, then drew out his Tetsusaiga. He jumped in the path of the arrow and released his Wind Scar. The Wind Scar ripped through the arrow and dispersed, causing a shower of sparks. Inuyasha then looked at Kikyou, hurt in his eyes.

"We can't kill her," said Inuyasha, putting his sword back into its sheath. In that instant, Kagome shot 4 regular arrows at Inuyasha's back. His eyes showed pain, but he didn't gasp. He fell into Kikyou's hands, and Kagome was seen holding a arrow directly at them. A purplish pink void appeared at the tip of her arrow. Kikyou quickly put Inuyasha down and set up her arrow, but it was too late.

"Die," said Kagome, releasing her arrow. A wave of purple trailed the arrow, showing off its power. Kagome began to walk away, and in a instant, she disappeared. Kikyou released her arrow, but it did nothing but slow Kagome's arrow down. Kikyou stood in front of Inuyasha and looked in the sky.

"If I love him, then I would want to save him, right?"

* * *

The arrow connected with Kikyou and it exploded on contact with the young miko. It carried Kikyou into the air, and in a flashy light show, began to erupt purple and pink. Inuyasha looked at Kikyou and stood up, wondering what had happened. He then saw the arrow trying to enter Kikyou's body and knew what happened. With nothing he could do, he only hoped that Kikyou's body was strong enough to hold it off. After a minute, Kikyou screamed and the arrow began to enter her body. As soon as it connected with Kikyou's bare skin, it fully exploded in a flash of bright light, causing Inuyasha to shield his eyes. As soon as he opened them, Kikyou was now longer in sight and Inuyasha could no longer smell her.

"Dammit! Kikyou!"

Inuyasha bent down and slammed his fist into the ground.

"Why didn't you let it connect with me!" he cried weakly, pulling out the arrows from his back. He winced and took all 4 out, then looked into the air.

"Because I would've lost you."

Inuyasha turned around to see Kikyou standing before him, though she did look slightly weak. She stumbled towards him and collapsed on his shoulder. He pulled her into a tight hug and brought her real close to his body.

"I will protect you."

Kikyou smiled, and rested on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I know you will, and I hope that I can do the same whenever your in trouble…"

"Like you already did?" asked Inuyasha, hugging her tighter.

Kikyou blushed. "Yeah, something like that."

Without releasing her, Inuyasha carried Kikyou and walked back to his manor, to let her rest in his room until she was better…

* * *

"Kagome?"

"Yes master?" asked a kneeled Kagome to Naraku. He enjoyed the fact that he had some woman to call his own, to use her like the tool she was, and to do whatever he asked. He wanted to test his power.

"You failed to kill Inuyasha and the miko. What do you plan to do about it?"

"Whatever you ask, master."

Naraku laughed and looked at Kagome. "Show me your breast." He asked as the sick bastard he was. As though she had no will of her own, Kagome ripped her shirt to reveal her breast. Naraku, satisfied, began to talk to her.

"Unknowingly to you, there will be two people helping you, do you understand?"

Kagome nodded.

"Kagura, Kanna, get over here, NOW!"

From out the shadows of their small hideout, two beautiful women came out of out of the shadows. One was tall, with her hair tied up and held by a feather. The other was smaller, with all white clothing. Naraku introduced them all, then relaxed in his throne.

"Now, this is the newest plan to kill Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."

(How was that? I hope it makes up 4 my missed chapter. As you know, review and I'll get back at ya with another chapter!)

Kikyo's Lova


	11. Rin's Gone

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in? Out with the old, In with the new 

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: I'm soooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. My computer… and I was downloading Inuyasha episodes… and on top of that, I was thinking on how to make this chapter worth reading. Can you guys forgive me? I just had to watch 2 of my favorite Inuyasha episodes.. "Kagome's Voice and Kikyou's Kiss" and "The Tragic Love Song of Destiny". Well, enjoy!

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 10: Kikyou N Inu; Sesshoumaru's World, Gone

"Are you okay?" asked a soft voice. Kikyou looked up to find Inuyasha sitting right beside her. She smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be fine; it wasn't a lot of dark energy in that arrow, so yeah."

"I almost lost you…"

Kikyou got up and quickly hugged Inuyasha. "But you were there to pick me up while I was down, and you didn't go chase after Kagome, so it's okay."

Inuyasha hugged her tighter. "Kikyou, over these 3 months, I realized something."

"Which is?"

"That I have, err _"strong feelings"_ towards you, so I can't let you go now. Even if there was some type of way that I could be with Kagome, I wouldn't take it."

"Wha?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I care deeply for you, and I can't lose you like that. Your mines now, so don't forget that. If another demon or human touches you, they'll have to deal with me."

Kikyou nodded. "The same goes for you, Inuyasha. I better not catch you two timing on me, Inuyasha."

He nodded. "I wouldn't be stupid enough to do that."

* * *

"So this is how it's gonna go," said Naraku, smiling sickly at the 3 women before him. "First, Kagura and Kanna are going to go to Sesshoumaru's fiancée's house to abduct Rin. Sesshoumaru has already marked her, so he'll be powerless in his efforts to go and find her. Kagome, you'll stay here until part B of my plan is in motion.

Kagura looked at Naraku in hatred, but he didn't catch a glimpse of her. Kanna had an expressionless look in her eyes, and began to walk out of the cave. Kagura followed her, and then Naraku looked back at Kagome.

"Now, we need to fix you up…"

* * *

"So your woman attacked you?" asked Sesshoumaru, choking back a laugh. "Because I find that oddly funny."

"Yeah, whatever, Miroku and Sango thought it was strange, and Kikyou commented on how strange Kagome's aura was; it's wasn't that of a pure miko, which Kagome is."

"So what do you think, idiot? She must be mind-controlled by whoever kidnapped her. It's strange though how you didn't follow after her; you stayed with Kikyou."

"I couldn't leave her; she risked her life to save me; going after Kagome… she might even turn on me."

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Speaking of that, I need to find Rin and take her somewhere. She acts to fuckin' quiet sometimes, maybe that's why I love her…"

"Be careful; they're probably gonna have Rin as a target, maybe Kikyou too."

"You protect yours, I'll protect mines…"

* * *

At 2 in the morning, Kanna and Kagura were flying on a huge feather. They landed at Rin's house and Kagura destroyed the door with her "Dance of Blades". Rin didn't wake up, but her mother did, and walked downstairs quickly.

"What the f-?"

She was stopped in mid speech as she looked into the mirror that Kanna was holding. Almost instantly, an orb of blue light came out of Rin's mother, and her body hug limp. Kanna then began to control her, forcing her to attack the man that was coming downstairs, presumably Rin's father. He was another victim of Kanna's soul stealing mirror, and Kanna commanded her slaves to get Rin. The two people did as told and got their daughter. Rin was trying to scream, but her father began to cover her mouth and violently shake her, until she became quiet. Kanna then forced her to look into the mirror. Rin's soul fought, but it was ultimately defeated as it protruded out of her mouth. Kanna and Kagura then took their leave, taking Rin's body with them. Kanna lost interest in her slaves and stopped controlling them, causing them to drop. Kagura took a feather out of her head and it exploded into a larger feather, carrying Kanna and Kagura back to the hideout.

They reached the hideout and they showed the limp body of Rin to Naraku.

"Good," he said, standing and stroking Kagame's hair. "Now that Sesshoumaru will be lured here, I want to test my strength against him."

'_And I hope he kills you_,' thought Kagura, looking at Naraku. '_If I can, I'll help Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in anyway that I can.'_

Naraku smiled. "Kagome, your up next. You'll lead Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru here, with that priestess bitch. With that, we can attempt weaken them with the miasma and ultimately kill them. It will take careful planning though…"

"I'm with you all the way, master," said Kagome, looking up at Naraku as the obedient toy she was. Naraku looked at Kagome's bright eyes.

"When you meet Inuyasha, lead him into a false sense of security, meaning act like your normal self, when you was with him."

"Yes, okay."

"If you can, attempt to kill that priestess that's around him. Tell him my name, everything, and that you was controlled. He'll be putty in your hands, and you can manipulate him to come here, got it?"

Kagome nodded. "Now?"

"Yes, now, but wait until Sesshoumaru finds out about Rin and her family before you make you move."

"Yes," said Kagome, now taking her leave…

(Just Read N Review!)

AN: You know, I was thinking to make this chapter entirely Kikyou X Inuyasha based, but I wanted to see what I could do with Sesshoumaru. I attempted to make them more "brotherly" and Kikyou and Inuyasha how they should. So tell me how I did, and I'll be at it with another chapter


	12. The Path 2 Naraku

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in? Out with the old, In with the new 

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: I'm soooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. My computer… and I was downloading Inuyasha episodes… and on top of that, I was thinking on how to make this chapter worth reading. Can y ou guys forgive me? I just had to watch 2 of my favorite Inuyasha episodes.. "Kagome's Voice and Kikyou's Kiss" and "The Tragic Love Song of Destiny". Well, enjoy!

AN: "Reforged" isn't a real word, so keep that in mind.

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 11: The Reforged Tenseiga; Kagome's Back

"Inuyasha," said the soft voice of Sesshoumaru, waking him up. Inuyasha prided his eyes opened, and looked at Sesshoumaru's face. Inuyasha quickly got up and stared at his brother.

"Please don't tell me…"

"That they got Rin, yes," gritted Sesshoumaru. He then smiled slightly.

"Wassup? You gotta plan?"

"I'm gonna save what's mine, but I gotta go now."

"But where to?"

"To Totosai."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna get Tenseiga reforged, whether it's by force or willingly."

"Then I'll get Kikyou, Miroku and Sango. They'll want to help."

Sesshoumaru swallowed the spit that had sat in his mouth, and turned around. He was visibly affected by his girl's kidnapping, but he wanted to remain calm. "Don't bring them; it'll only make things complicated. I'll go downtown and get Totosai to fix Tenseiga. "In 4 hours, were gonna find out who did this."

"I'm bringing Kikyou."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "You're becoming more and more attached to her by the second."

As soon as Totosai was asked to reforge Tenseiga, he was met in an unusual way, he agreed to it. Totosai took less than 3 hours to fully reform the Tenseiga, making it not only a life-saving sword, but also a sword of power and attack. Sesshoumaru did not thank Totosai, but he understood what the dog demon meant. Sesshoumaru quickly sped up, to a waiting Kikyou and Inuyasha. As the 3 left, they were encountered by Kagome, who looked very frightened. She ran towards Inuyasha and collapsed in his hands, much to Kikyou's disapproval.

"Inuyasha!" began Kagome, kissing his cheek. She looked up at Inuyasha with her bright eyes. Inuyasha looked back down at her, and brought her closer to his body. "He has Rin, and he had me under his mind-control."

"Who Kagome, who?"

"I think his name was Naraku, and he manipulated me to attack you, I was powerless to his technique and became a puppet, much to his enjoyment. They raped me while I was in there, and they kept mumbling about killing your mother, father, Sesshoumaru, you, and that woman."

Kikyou looked at Kagome, not pleased. "Do you know were Naraku's hideout is at?"

"Thank you, Kikyou," said Sesshoumaru, staring at Kagome. "Because we don't need to hear what happened to you in there right now. I NEED TO SAVE RIN!"

Kagome shuddered and nodded. She then kissed Inuyasha again. "I'm still and will always be yours, right?"

Inuyasha hugged Kagome and looked at Kikyou. "Yeah Kagome, whatever…"

Kagome began to show the crew the way to Naraku's hideout, following Naraku's instructions perfectly. Naraku kept commenting that Kagome played her part well, and now that Kikyou was jealous, she won't have her full power intact. They made it to Naraku's hideout, which was a little cave. It split into several paths, and Kagome lead the crew into another one. Kikyou smiled.

"How stupid does this bitch think I am? If she was escaping and shit, how could she know the exact path to Naraku? She still is under his control."

Kikyou looked at Sesshoumaru and he nodded, noting Kagome's odd behavior. Inuyasha was oblivious, as he wanted to extract revenge from Naraku.

After 15 minutes of retarded twist and turns, they finally made to Naraku's true hideout. Kikyou quickly shot a arrow at Kagome, who it carried and pinned to a wall. Kikyou then drew another arrow and pointed it at the 3 shadows in the distance.

First two girls came out, then a man, who Kikyou instantly assumed to be Naraku. She launched her arrow at full power, and it ripped through Naraku like candy. But he quickly reformed, and laughed.

"Invincibility, you Kagome wannabe."

Sesshoumaru drew out his Tenseiga, and Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "What have you done to Kagome!"

"Made her my obedient slave, as it was my will you lure you here. Sesshoumaru, I think your gonna have a lot of fun."

Sesshoumaru quickly released a blast of blue energy from his sword that collided with Naraku. Naraku winced, but then smiled. "Rin, come here."

Rin walked into the huge room, a glazed look in her eyes. She was carrying a sword, and pointed it at Sesshoumaru. "I serve Naraku now."

As Rin began to attack Sesshoumaru, who easily dodged her moves, it became a bit more difficult when Kagura interfered, releasing large tornadoes and blades from her fan. Inuyasha was about to release his Wind Scar, but was stopped when Kagome stepped in front of Naraku.

"No," she said, holding her hands up.

"You know what Inuyasha? I'll give you a fighting chance. Kagome, attack Kikyou."

Kikyou held steady as Kagome began charging towards her. Kagome jumped and tried to attack her, but a ray of purple surrounded Kikyou's bow and Kagome bounced back like a rag doll. Inuyasha rushed towards Naraku and began trying to cut him, but every time Inuyasha landed a hit, Naraku always regenerated. Annoyed, Inuyasha launched his most powerful Wind Scar, with all of his hanyou energy. Seeing this opportunity to kill Inuyasha, Kanna stepped in front of the wave, and Inuyasha was shocked.

"I don't wanna kill that little girl! I wanna kill you!"

The Wind Scar never made contact with Kanna, as she held out her mirror at the last second. The Wind Scar was repelled by her mirror and was sent back at Inuyasha twice as powerful. Inuyasha jumped into the air and sliced his Wind Scar and it was repelled back at Naraku in the form of his Backlash Wave. Naraku, sensing defeat, told everyone to disperse. Rin and Kagura flew another, as Sesshoumaru began chasing them. Kagome ran, but no one followed her. Naraku seemingly blew up by the explosion of the Backlash Wave and Kanna also disappeared. Inuyasha then looked at Kikyou.

"Fuck."

(Just Read N Review!)

AN: You know, I wanted to make this chapter quick, as I wanted it to become more Kikyou and Inu based, but also that Sesshoumaru could know what Inuyasha went through. Read N Review!


	13. Kikyou's Date With Kouga

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in? Out with the old, In with the new 

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: I personally think this is my best chapter, but that's for you 2 decide.

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 12: Kikyou's Date With Koga

* * *

"_I gotta call her," _thought Inuyasha as he looked at his cell phone. He scrolled down to her number in his phonebook, but then dropped his phone on the floor. He looked at his ceiling and thought about Kagome and Rin.

"_Naraku's smart; take our girlfriends to lure us to him…great"_

Inuyasha picked up his phone and call Kikyou, but blocked his number.

"Hello?" asked the voice of Kikyou, but Inuyasha quickly hung up. He laughed o himself.

"I think I two-timed on her."

After gaining a sliver of courage, he called her, only to be ridiculed of his actions of what he did to Kagome.

"So what about that promise you made?"

"I didn't break it…"

"You kissed her! And then you had the nerve to follow her!"

"She lead us to Naraku…"

"No! Naraku lead to Naraku! Sesshoumaru and me figured out that Kagome was under his control long before you did! When I shot that arrow at her, even you were shocked! You'll protect me? Give me a fuckin' break! You'd split your neck for Kagome before you protect me!"

"Kikyou…"

"Was that what you wanted to…"

"Okay bitch, now you shut up and let me speak. I didn't call to apologize, I call you ask you a damn question."

Kikyou was hushed. "Which was?"

"Do you want to go to Kagome's house? I need to speak with them about Kagome, and since you were with me all the times she encountered us…"

Kikyou looked at her phone, and hung up on Inuyasha. How dare he ask her to go to Kagome's house! Was he stupid?

She lay back down on her bed and stared at a picture the two had taken in a mall.

"I guess I can kiss my plans of being Inuyasha's girl down the drain. Maybe I should give Kouga a chance. He seems like a hyper active asshole, but maybe I can train him."

She sighed and dialed Kouga's number to set up the date.

"Kikyou…I need you Kikyou, so why would you betray me like that?" asked Inuyasha aloud and to himself. "I'm sorry I did what I did to Kagome, so please forgive me."

He looked at his mirror. "I need to tell her that… I need to… I need to seal me and Kikyou!"

He quickly grabbed his coat and left his empty house. Sesshoumaru was gone, and no one knew where he was. He was assumed to be looking for Rin, as it has been a week since the battle and he hasn't come home. Inuyasha quickly drove to Kikyou house and rang the doorbell. Kaede saw Inuyasha and hugged him, then looked at his face in worry.

"What wrong, Lil' Sis?"

Kaede briefly smiled, as she liked the affectionate term Inuyasha gave her. She then answered him.

"Kikyou, she went out."

"'Went out?'"

"Yeah, like on a date."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, with some punk named Kouga."

Now Inuyasha was irritated. He knew that his scent was coming out of Kikyou's pores like it was no tomorrow, and yet Kouga still had the nerve to take Kikyou out? He'd kill him, just for stepping a boundary he shouldn't have crossed. He hugged Kaede and left, and followed Kikyou's lingering scent in the air. It was mixed in his own, so she wasn't hard to find. After a 7-minute drive, he located a local restaurant and walked in, punching a security to go past. He saw Kikyou and Kouga at a table, and Kouga smiled.

"Oh, hi, Inuyasha."

"Kouga, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just-"

BAM!

Inuyasha struck Kouga in his mouth, which shocked Kikyou. Inuyasha then picked Kouga back up again.

"Kouga, what the fuck are you doing?"

"NOTHING!"

BAM!

Inuyasha hit Kouga again in his face, this time breaking a couple of teeth. He looked at Kouga's face again.

"My scent is coming through Kikyou to the extremes. So why would you take her out?"

As Inuyasha was about to strike Kouga again, Kikyou interfered and dragged Inuyasha out of the restaurant. As they went into his car, Kikyou stared at him.

"Why did you do that to him?"

"When a male demon scent is erupting out of a female, all demons should know not to mess with that woman. Kouga, being a idiot, wanted to fuck with you."

"Your scent?"

"Because of our "meetings", my scent has begun to become attached to you. This is why earlier in the years, a lot of boys wanted you, but later on, they began to stay away."

"So I'm marked?"

Inuyasha blushed slightly, but kept his focus on Kikyou. "Yeah."

Kikyou continued her stare on Inuyasha. "Why would you wanna mark a girl that you don't want?"

"But I _do _want you."

"But Kagome…"

"Look!" he yelled, grabbing Kikyou and looking into her eyes. "I'll always love Kagome, but that doesn't mean I can't open up my heart to other people!"

"You're just saying that," said Kikyou, looking away.

"What do you want me to say Kikyou!"

"Say that you love me! Say that you can't live without me!" yelled Kikyou this time.

"Kikyou, isn't that obvious? Just because I don't say it doesn't mean shit! Okay, here- I Love You. See, did that change anything?"

"It did."

"How, Kikyou? Wouldn't you rather me show it than say it?"

"No! I want to feel special like that, Inuyasha! I know that you loved me, yet you refused to say it! I don't care about Kagome, as long as I got you!"

"Is that it, Kikyou?"

"I want you, Inuyasha, I want you."

"I love you, Kikyou."

Kikyou turned back to Inuyasha and kissed him. "That's all I wanted. I love you too, Inuyasha."

"So you don't care that I still love, err…"

"Kagome? No, because that's your 1st love; I can't compare to that. But I know that you can love other people, mainly since you gave me a chance."

"Thank you, Kikyou."

"Thank you for loving me, Inuyasha…"

AN: I personally think that this is my best chapter, as Kikyou and Inuyasha finally proclaim their love for each other. But just because they finally admitted their love doesn't mean that the series is done. Matter fact, it hasn't even reached it's midpoint yet. I gotta write a new introduction, and edit the mistakes in my chapters, but other than that, enjoy the fic guys!

(As always, read N review!)

Kikyo's Lova


	14. Finding Rin

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in? Out with the old, In with the new 

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: This story is for people who like Kikyou, or hate Kagome (duh, that's why the bitch is with Naraku!) Kikyou is the destined 4 Inuyasha. Fuck Kagome!

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 13: Sesshoumaru's New Plan

Sesshoumaru ran wild through the fields, searching for his lost love Rin, but also to kill Naraku. Naraku was now enemy # 1, and with his new Tenseiga, he knew he could kill him. If it wasn't for regeneration, Naraku would have been blown to bits. He sniffed the air again and kept running. He smelled another scent, very similar to Naraku's. Without a second thought, he dashed towards the area, and then stopped. That cute demon with her hair in a bun came out before him. He took out Tenseiga.

"Where's Rin?"

"Rin's fine, Sesshoumaru," she answered, quickly taking out her fan. She released several blades of energy towards him, which he jumped into the air and dodged.

Kagura then began to wave her fan side to side, creating tiny gusts at first, but then they began to erupt into large tornadoes. The tornadoes chased after Sesshoumaru, who didn't falter. He maintained his position as the tornadoes seemingly sucked him up. Kagura then released several more blades at the tornadoes, and a huge explosion appeared, clouding the area with smoke.

Kagura jumped on a feather and scanned the area.

"_Where the hell is he?" _she wondered, still looking at the area.

Suddenly appearing through the smoke was Sesshoumaru, who quickly pulled Tenseiga back out and jumped onto Kagura's feather, surprising her. He held his sword to her throat and jumped out of the feather with her, slamming her into a tree and kept his position.

"Really, woman?"

"My name is Kagura."

"Why the fuck did you want to do battle with me?"

"Why didn't you kill me?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura's bright red eyes. "Don't assume shit; you're my only lead to Naraku, so I had to keep you alive."

"Is that why you're pressed against my breast?"

Sesshoumaru maintained his cold face and continued his stare on Kagura. "Where the hell is Rin?"

"Actually, I don't know, Sesshoumaru. They abandoned me here and took Rin. Kagome forced Rin from me after Inuyasha's Wind Scar variation, and her, Kanna, and Rin left me. I was supposed to wait for Naraku's instructions, but fuck him."

"So what does he have against you?"

"My heart."

"What?"

"Since I'm an incarnation of him, he holds my existence. I have to do anything he asks, or I'll be killed. I want my freedom…"

Sesshoumaru kept his stare on her bright red eyes. "He does make you look like a slave, Kagura."

Kagura smiled. "How?"

Sesshoumaru backed up and put Tenseiga back into its sheath. "Your bound up hair, you bare feet…"

"Nice."

"Are you going to help me, Kagura?"

"Yes."

"How do you know that your not lying to me?"

"If I kiss you and a gust of wind blows east, then I'm lying. Vise versa, then I'm not."

Sesshoumaru brought Kagura's body to him and kissed her. It seemed that she wasn't lying, as the wind blew west, signifying her honesty. Sesshoumaru noted this but didn't stop. Only when Kagura stopped, he stopped.

"Okay?" asked Kagura.

"Yea," answered Sesshoumaru, turning around to go home.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yea, sooner than you think."

* * *

"That bitch is trying to plot against me?" laughed Naraku as Kanna held up her mirror for him to view. "I'll get her, after I've exploited her."

Kanna's expressionless eyes gave no emotion, no thought, as though she didn't care what Naraku was saying. Kagome was now dressed differently, beautifully, like a queen. She had a golden tiara on her head, indicating that Naraku made her his queen. Kagome looked angered.

"When do you want me to kill her, my king?"

"Not yet, my queen, not yet…"

#$&)(&

"You know, sex is better when your actually into it," said Kikyou, looking at Inuyasha's face. He had something on his mind, to say the least. He looked exhausted.

"Well, 5 hours straight does make some people tired."

"Okay, I'll give that to you," she said, laying back on his chest. "Are you still going to see that little boy and his mom?"

"Yeah, they deserve to know about her and what's happened. You know, it would be good if you could come, know that I proclaimed my love for you and shit."

Kikyou smiled and kissed Inuyasha, "Okay, only because you did that."

"Good."

Kikyou then sighed and laid back down. "Instead of fucking, we should be looking…"

"Hey, that rhymed!"

"Inuyasha, I'm serious."

"Yeah, now? I'm gonna wait 'till my brother gets back, because I want him to help me kill Naraku. He should have that right, know what I mean?

"What about Sango and Miroku?"

"What about them?"

"We haven't been in school for a couple of days; don't you think they're worried?"

"So? There isn't enough time in the chapter to mention them. Maybe later…"

"You're a funny motherfucker, a real funny motherfucker."

Inuyasha smiled. "I try."

* * *

"Where the hell is Inuyasha at?" grumbled Inu no taisho. He and his wife had finally came back from their 3 month long vacation.

Izayoi looked at a piece of paper on the table.

"Sweetie, they left a note."

_Dear strange Parents,_

_Me and Inuyasha have gone and we don't _

_know when were gonna be back. What_

_we do know is that a demon named 'Naraku'_

_is trying to plot our deaths. Father, protect_

_mother, and we'll be back when we defeat_

_or retreat from this menace._

_-Sesshoumaru-_

AN: I hoped you liked the chapter. You know, I was actually reading my work (no, I usually just type and submit) and I actually liked it! So much that I reviewed myself (after which I shouted out my faithful readers). So here's the new chapter; hope you like it, and as always, Read N Review!


	15. Sealing the knot?

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard down and let her in? Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Err, I hope you like the chapter? Of course I do! Enjoy the chapter!

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 14: Inu N Kik, Together?

"Kamehameha!" yelled Gohan, sending a Kamehameha wave at a villain named "Cell". The Kamehameha was a counter of Cell's own Kamehameha, and it exploded the green monster in a flash of blue light.

"Gay," muttered Kikyou, laying on her bed.

Cartoon Network was airing a "_Dragonball Z Appreciation_" Marathon, which was showing the "Cell Games" Saga. Inuyasha, being the Dragonball freak he was, wanted to watch it, even though he had the episodes on DVD and on his laptop. Kikyou was bored.

"Say whatever you want, Kikyou; I like, no, _love _Dragonball Z. Matter of fact, my love for this could rival my love for you."

"WHAT?!" yelled Kikyou, quickly retrieving her arrows and drawing one back.

"I'm fuckin' with you, okay? I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Aren't we supposed to go to Kagome's house today or somethin'?"

Kikyou only brought that up because she didn't want to stay in Inuyasha's house any longer. Ever since he told her that he loved her, they spent majority of their time at her house, because Inuyasha didn't want to face his parents.

"Only, er," began Inuyasha as he was calculating something, "4 more episodes until Cell gets destroyed. Then the other 3 are the latter part."

"Oh, lemme summarize it for you, you idiot. Gohan kicks Cell real hard. Cell spits out Android 18. Cell becomes a bomb. Goku 'instant-whatevers' Cell to another planet and they blow up. Cell comes back. Cell kills Trunks. Vegeta attacks. Cell hits Vegeta. Gohan saves Vegeta, at the cost of his arm. They form Kamehameha's. They have retarded spurts of energy, and finally Gohan wins. Hercule takes credit for everything, and that's the Cell Saga. Can we go now?"

Kikyou was irritated, and Inuyasha smiled.

"Boo, you watched it?"

"Yea, in its prime."

Inuyasha turned off his TV and kissed Kikyou. "I'm sorry I haven't been giving you enough attention. I just get kinda sucked up in that. But come on, let's go."

Kikyou sighed, and nodded. The quicker they got to Kagome's house, the better. They give the run down on Kagome, then 'bye-bye'. She didn't really know Kagome, besides the little conversations she had with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. They described her as an innocent girl that was unfortunate. How ironic; she was a good girl, but fights with her rich parents caused her and Kaede to get kicked out and live in whatever-Ville.

"Come on, Kikyou, lets go; Sango and Miroku wanna see Souta and Kyoko, Kagome's mom."

Inuyasha stared at Kikyou's face and hugged her.

"They really are nice people, you know? I haven't seen them since Kagome was kidnapped."

"Oh, really?" asked Kikyou, angrily and sarcastically.

"Yes."

Kikyou walked downstairs and opened Inuyasha's entrance door.

"Hurry up, Inuyasha," said Kikyou softly.

"You wanna bring Kaede?"

"Why?"

"A chance for her to get out of the house, plus she could play with Souta…"

"Souta?"

"Yea, Kagome's lil bro."

Kikyou considered rejecting Inuyasha's offer, but smiled and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Inuyasha took less than 5 minutes to pick up Kaede, then Miroku and Sango, then they were on their way to the Higurashi family shrine. Kikyou, stressed throughout the whole ride, was even more distressed when she actually stepped onto the shrine Kagome lived on. Sango nudged Inuyasha.

"How much did you bribe her to come? She seems real depressed to say the least."

"She mentioned it when I was watching DBZ."

"Oh, I can see why she brought it up."

They made it up the many stairs and knocked on the door. Kagome's grandpa opened the door, and as soon as he saw Inuyasha, he got a fake sutra and stamped it on Inuyasha's head.

"Rid of you, demon!" he yelled, slamming a staff on his head.

Inuyasha punched Kagome's grandfather and walked past the fallen man. Everyone followed his lead, and they made it to the kitchen, where Kyoko was cooking.

"Hey, mom," said Inuyasha, smiling.

That comment shot through Kikyou like a piercing bullet, but she remained quiet. She matained her cold stare on Inuyasha.

Kyoko dropped the knife she had in her hand (as she was cutting carrots) and hugged Inuyasha tightly. She then hugged Miroku and Sango and looked at Kikyou.

"I would hug you too, but seeing as though I don't know you, I don't think you would accept it."

"No, its fine ma'am."

Kyoko then hugged Kikyou, and felt her pure aura rush into her. She was kind hearted, as she sensed that.

Kyoko's eyes then actually rested on Kikyou.

"Wow, not to offend you, but you look a lot like my daughter."

"Oh, really?" asked Kikyou quietly, closing her eyes.

"Yes; you two bear a striking resemblance to each other. Looking at you brings back some memories."

"Wow."

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome's kid brother. Inuyasha smiled, bent down, and hugged the young boy. He then punched Inuyasha in his arm.

"What took you so long?" asked Souta, happy. "You haven't come since that day..."

"Had to cope, Lil' Bro. A, do you wanna play with Kaede?"

"Kaede?"

Kikyou kid sister walked from behind her and smiled.

"Hi," she said shyly.

Souta blushed. "Hi."

After Kyoko got everyone settled, they were persisted to eat dinner before anything. Kyoko then looked at Inuyasha.

"So what's up honey? Why the sudden interest in coming over now?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Kyoko, Kagome's alive."

Kyoko covered her mouth in shock. Tears began suddenly swell up, then rush down her face.

"Oh my god… Inuyasha…"

"I know Kyoko, I know."

"Inuyasha, where exactly _is _Kagome?"

"Under the control of a demon named Naraku," answered Inuyasha, pain in his voice.

Souta fainted, Kaede stared at him, and Kyoko looked at Inuyasha in horror.

"Has she attacked you?"

"Yes, me and Kikyou," said Inuyasha, pointing at Kikyou's soft face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you guys," whispered Kyoko. Kikyou nodded and got up and hugged the woman.

"We'll err- get- err- Kagome back for you, Mrs-?"

"Higurashi," said Kyoko slowly, looking at Kikyou and smiling. "Thank you…"

Inuyasha helped Kyoko and pointed towards the entrance door.

"Kagome's real old man is out there, knocked out."

Kyoko looked and smiled. "Acting like a fake exorcist again?"

"You've got it."

Everyone remained quiet besides the revived Souta and Kaede, who began playing again.

"Inuyasha, we better go," said Miroku, pointing at a sleeping Sango. Inuyasha nodded and began to get hos coat. Kikyou quickly got up and rushed toward the door.

"Finally," Kikyou thought.

"I really hope you guys can save her," Kyoko said to the group as they were walking out of the house. "Because you and Kagome still have those wedding plans; I still got reservations on everything."

Inuyasha gulped and smiled a fake smile. "Oh, right…"

Kikyou smiled, nudged Inuyasha and whispered in Inuyasha's ear. "Wedding plans, _honey?_"

Inuyasha nudged Kikyou back. "Yeah, _sweetheart." _

The four left the shrine and dropped Miroku and Sango off. Kikyou then looked at Inu, who began to sweat.

"So, when the fuck where you gonna tell me that you had weddings plans with that woman?"

"Never."

"Kyoko has everything on reserve!"

"Kikyou, hush."

"Hush? Inuyasha, HUSH? How the fuck am I supposed to hush? You're married to fuckin' Kagome!"

"Kikyou, shut the fuck up! It's hard to think when my girlfriend is always yelling in my damn ears! They're sensitive!"

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha blankly. "_Girlfriend?"_

Inuyasha blushed, and Miroku smiled. Sango was still sleep and Kaede had just fallen asleep. He quickly dropped Miroku and Sango at Miroku's place, then tucked Kaede in. Inuyasha and Kikyou planned to just talk about Inuyasha's comment.

They arrived at city limits and Inuyasha stopped the car.

"So, yeah, what, I claim you as my girlfriend."

Kikyou stared at him blankly. _"A little bit too fast…"_

(Uncut version posted 8/20/06)


	16. What's the point without Rin?

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in? Out with the old, In with the new 

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: A filler chapter for the Sesshoumaru fans; this chapter is dedicated to him. Him and Rin. No Kikyou or Inuyasha things in this chapter; it is ENTIRELY ABOUT SESSHOUMARU!

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 15: Kanna's Deception

"Fuck," said Sesshoumaru as he arrived on his doorstep. "I should kill myself."

He thought about Kagura and shook her head. He shouldn't have kissed her, not with anything. He loved Rin. He _marked_ Rin. And yet, he kissed a bitch made from his enemy's flesh. Stupid, STUPID.

"I'm sorry, Rin; never again," he said, walking inside. He remembered that his dad would be home, and turned back around. He didn't want to talk to anyone, except, strangely, Inuyasha. He seemed to be the only one that could relate to him, even with his new love.

Sesshoumaru went into the garage and got his blue motorcycle and drove out of the mansion gates. He drove at 100 miles an hour, driving recklessly. He really wanted to kill himself. He betrayed his love, and now it seemed that there was no point in living anymore.

He drove, accelerating to 120 miles an hour, with no intention of slowing down. He deliberately went over bumps and other obstacles to hurt himself, but all in vain. As a final resort, he went to his motorcycles' max, 180. Sesshoumaru was nothing but a blur to everyone on the highway, who called the youkai cops on him. Sesshoumaru still didn't stop; his brother may not be strong enough to kill Naraku, but he was. As the cops were chasing him, he thought of nothing but Rin, when a tear actually fell from his eyes.

The youkai cops couldn't catch him, and actually cut their chase on him. He kept his speed.

And as though his eyes were playing tricks with him, Rin appeared on the road before him, and he quickly stopped, causing him to fly off.

Still seeing Rin, he flipped and caught himself. His motorcycle twirled, slammed into a rock and finally exploded. Sesshoumaru didn't care; Rin was still there. He ran to her widly, quickly. She turned to him, and had that glassy eyed look she had when she attacked him. Now thinking about that, he did find that strangely arousing, she attacking him. He finally was able to touch Rin, her soft body touching his skin… he loved it.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and spoke, not her voice. It sounded more… _childish_. Sesshoumaru didn't let go of Rin's body, even though she was still a slave to the woman speaking through her.

"When are you gonna save her, doggy?"

"I can just snatch her up right now," answered Sesshoumaru, holding his love tightly.

"And for what, Sesshoumaru? I hold her soul in my mirror. She's mines now… unless you join Naraku."

"Are you crazy, you stupid bitch? Do I seem that stupid? I'll get Rin back; try to stop me, and I'll kill you too, little girl."

"Naraku named me Kanna. Kanna of the void."

"'Kanna of the void'?" asked Sesshoumaru, smiling. "It's a damn shame; you have no free will. At least," he began, cutting himself off. He didn't want to betray Kagura, so he changed his words up. "At least Rin still has a soul. You have none."

Kanna lost control of Rin momentarily, causing her body to go limp. "My brother will take Kikyou next."

"What? Your brother? And Kikyou?

"She has darkness in her heart."

"I doubt it," said Sesshoumaru, still holding Rin's body. "Now let Rin have her soul back, you puppet."

"Ah, but Rin is my puppet."

Sesshoumaru felt less of a man when that comment was made.

"So what are you here for? To deliver a petty message? Because if it was me joining Naraku, then NO. Fuck that; even if my mate's life is on the line; my power in Naraku's hands is deadly. I wouldn't endanger my mom, step mom, brother, or my father for my happiness."

That was a blatant lie; He didn't want a world without Rin. It wasn't a world without Rin.

"Then Rin will continue to be used as a tool of distraction to you. She's really Naraku's slave, just like Kagome. Fucked up, huh?"

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Little bitches shouldn't curse."

Just then, Rin tried to stab Sesshoumaru with a knife. He caught her and shook her body. "Rin! You gotta snap outta it! You gotta fight for your soul!"

Nothing was clicking with Rin, and she aimlessly tried to attack Sesshoumaru. She stopped and smiled.

"I serve Naraku now; this bite mark on my neck means nothing to me now; I'm a tool for Naraku, and you mean nothing to me, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru swiftly punched Rin in her stomach to prevent her from attacking him anymore. Her beautiful body slowly raised into the air and disappeared. Sesshoumaru drew a sword, surging with electricity from its sheath.

"FUCK!" he yelled, swinging the sword wildly.

"Too much hate energy in me," he muttered, sending out giant blue balls in the distance, blowing things up. "Tokijin, created by Kaijinbo."

As she was swinging Tokijin around, he found something out; with all of this energy in him, he was able to create rips in the universe. He stopped, fear of destroying the entire physical cosmos, as the planet's energy began to swirl around him. He put Tokijin back into its sheath, and looked at his motorcycle.

"Sesshoumaru, your under arrest. Under youkai treaty-."

Sesshoumaru quickly punched the demon that was reading the treaty and took his motorcycle and as though he was mimicking 75 minutes ago, he was gone, speeding again. Not to end his life, but to save Rin's. He had a purpose again, a meaning to live. As he set of to fine Inuyasha, he knew that he would lay low, wait for Kagura's lead, then attack and save Rin. Love was a motherfucker, especially when your girlfriend was possessed by your enemy.

As he thought about tomorrow, he thought about Kikyou.

"I gotta warn them at least…"

AN: You know, I actually liked this chapter! I kinda got off the hype of a new couple struggling with an old lover, and just centered around Sesshoumaru…Get me with a review, and I'll be back witta anotha chapter! (Though I don't know how long it's gonna take.)


	17. Captured and Controlled

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

nj08604t

AN: So sorry it took so long 4 me 2 post up this chapter...A lot of stuff been on my mind.. I hope it doesn't affect my work or the way you feel about it.

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 16: Kikyou's Choice

"Girlfriend? Inuyasha, you practically married to Kagome; why would you wanna be my boyfriend? Plus, with the way you've been treating me lately…"

Kikyou began fidgeting with her hands, nervous.

"I'm not 'married' to Kagome, Kyoko just has everything on reserve; I don't wanna marry Kagome now," mumbled Inuyasha, looking down at the steering wheel.

"Yeah? Tell Kyoko that."

"I can't. It'll tear her."

Kikyou growled. "Then I'm not your girlfriend."

"Wha! Why?"

"Look, I went to Kagome's house. You know I never wanted to go there."

"Huh?"

"'Hi, mom'! Are you fuckin crazy? No! After your little performance in that house; matter fact…"

Kikyou got out of the car and began walking back towards the city, pouting on the way. She turned and aimed a arrow at Inuyasha's car and took her shot.

"What? Kikyou!"

Whoosh!

Kikyou purification arrow exploded on contact with Inuyasha's car, causing Inuyasha to jump out of the way to avoid being injured. Without a second thought, he released a mild Wind Scar at Kikyou, who drew another arrow back.

"Are you fuckin' crazy? Get out of the way!"

Kikyou released her arrow and miraculously, it thwarted the Wind Scar and kept its flight on Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped out of the way again to dodge Kikyou's arrow.

Kikyou, with tears in her eyes, began to run towards the dirt path…

"Inuyasha! I hate you!"

That stung Inuyasha like a thousand knives. Kikyou kept running, until Inuyasha couldn't catch her active scent. He pulled out his cell phone and call for someone to pick him up.

"Does she mean that?"

1234567890

"Wow," laughed Naraku, looking through Kanna's mirror. "Four months, and they still haven't made up yet."

And that was indeed true. Four months had went by without a single comment between the two, even on forced group projects. It was their final year at school, and because of that, they began skipping, though only Miroku and Sango were together. Inuyasha and KIkyou just took their own paths. Naraku sought to take advantage of their childish ignorance.

"Kanna, are you ready?"

"Is it finally time to put an end to the "pure" miko?"

"Yes, her spiritual aura is much too weak; Kagura and Agako are already at Kikyou's manor, waiting for you and Kagome."

Kagome sprang up. "So, what do I do?"

"You can torture Kikyou to your liking."

"Great."

Kanna and Kagome began to take their leave, and Naraku smiled.

"If I insert a jewel shard in Kikyou's head, will she act just like that?"

1234567890

About a hour later, Kanna and Kagome arrived at Kikyou's house, to the dismay of an annoyed Kagura.

"What took you so long!"

"Hush," muttered Kagome, beginning to walk up to the manor's gates.

1234567890

Kikyou sighed as she shuffled through the movies she got from the video store. All were Dragonball Z. She smiled to herself.

"I still do miss him."

She slowly walked from her car to her house and looked at the mail protruding through the mailbox. She saw one with her family crest on it and immediately destroyed it. She opened her house door and tossed the other mail on the side.

As she made her way to her room, she wondered why she had reacted so hastily to Inuyasha in that car 4 months ago. She missed hers, and was determined to get him back, probably by making him jealous. She loved it when he got jealous, cause it showed that he really did care about her.

As she tossed one of the DVD's into her laptop, she heard a creak at her door. She figured it was Kaede, and she was right, to an extent.

"Wassup, si-?"

Kaede hastily stabbed Kikyou repeatedly in her back and watched her sister fall before her. Kikyou didn't muster a moan or anything. She was in too much pain.

From behind Kaede followed the all white demon girl, and the fiesty one holding something. And then...

"Fuckin' Kagome," Kikyou growled, raged.

Kagome slapped Kikyou and held her face to hers. "Don't you ever disrespect me you little bi-"

Kikyou spit in Kagome's face, cutting her off. Kagome retaliated and ordered Kaede to tie up her sister and without a second thought, she did, with a jump rope. Kikyou looked at her sister.

"Kaede, why are you listening to them?"

"Kaede, do NOT speak a word to that woman," said Kagome, holding Kaede by her side. "She is your enemy, and nothing more."

Kaede nodded, and remained by Kagome's side. Kanna then held up her mirror.

"Kanna, don't," said Kagome, looking at her. "Let Agako take hold of her soul. It probably won't even fit in your mirror, being a miko and all."

"Agako?" asked Kikyou.

Kagura thrusted a baby onto Kikyou's stomach. As she was about to roll over, she was halted, and couldn't move.

"Got her," whispered the baby.

Kikyou's body pulsated once and her eyes became a glazed brown. Kaede removed her ropes and as though by instinct, Kikyou held on to the baby tighter. Agako smiled.

"Her hatred of you has allowed me to take her so easily."

Kagome took a bow. "Why thank you."

1234567890

Meanwhile Inuyasha was in downtown, looking at a florist shop.

"I wonder if Kikyou likes Tulips, Roses, or Wildflowers? Maybe I should get all of them..."

(You know, people have had mixed feelings for the way Inuyasha and Kikyou have become. Kikyou _allowed _herself to be taken advantage of by Inuyasha, but then again Inuyasha began to take advantage of _the woman he loves_. I don't know, you could voice you opinions in the reviews, and again, sorry for the halted update)

(The reason 4 the halted update was because of the reviews I've been getting about Kikyou and Inuyasha, mainly saying that I'm a fucking retard for making a fic like this. Fuck it, ya like it, and really in all, that's all that matters 2 me)


	18. Pure Miko vs Dark Miko

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Inukikbaby, where are you?

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 17: Rejected Agako; Dark Miko Vs. Miko

"This is fuckin' pointless," said Kagome as she noted Kikyou's blank expression. "What the point of controlling this miko? He has me."

"Is someone getting jealous?" asked Kagura, smiling. "Cause Kikyou's about to become Naraku's top henchwoman?"

"Shut up, Kagura; that's why Naraku has you do all of the trash work; he treats you like the scapegoat of our little group."

Kagura gritted her teeth and kept her flight towards Naraku's underground cave.

"I can't wait till rebellion..."

1234567890

"Yeah, 2 dozen roses, and a box of chocolates, sir."

Inuyasha was in a botique shop, buying whatever nice he could find for Kikyou. He hoped he still had a chance with her; he hadn't marked her, making her available to anyone, plus his scent wasn't emitting through her anymore. He hoped 24 roses and a box of chocolates could help mend something; he was foolish to treat her in the way that she did. She actually left him, something he thought she'd never do.

Inuyasha walked back to his car, a bit sad. What if Kikyou had another male over her house? What if Kikyou really meant when she said she hated him? What if Kikyou just didn't want to be bothered with the hassle of a demon that he was?

With that, he pressed the gas on his car as though a bug or some vile disgusting creature was on it and left downtown and on his way to Kikyou's house. He needed his Kikyou back.

He arrived at her house about 5 minutes later and already sensed that something was wrong. Kikyou's security gate was ripped opened. Dropping his items, he ran to Kikyou's wide open front door. There he saw her maid, and walked up to her.

"Uhhh, where's Kikyou at, Miss?"

The woman turned around, and Inuyasha saw, from the blankless in her eyes, that she was possessed. He simply punched her in her stomach, temporary knocking her out. He ran and began sniffing her scent. It was faint, but he kept his lock on it. He followed her scent to the point where he was forced to climb things to find her. He was lead to a poorly hidden cave at the edge of a cliff. He jumped into it and began walking down the single path.

"Naraku's scent... he didn't even bother to relocate to a better place."

Inuyasha was lead to a larger room, almost similar to Naraku's old hideout. He saw Kikyou, but she was holding a baby in her hands. He frantically yelled at her.

"Kikyou! Come on!"

"No use, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled as Naraku made his appearance, grinning slightly at Inuyasha's foolishness to come to his lair alone. Inuyasha drew out his Tetsusaiga from its sheath and held it out in front of him.

_"Inuyasha's...here?" _

_"Stop thinking, I think for you."_

_"You think for...me? No...I have...a will."_

Agako tried to strengthen his spell on Kikyou but it was no use; she was able to fight it and throw the baby from her. She looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"

"What the fuck?" asked Naraku, looking at Kikyou in awe. "Her power...she's at full power again..."

"Blades of Prison!" yelled Kagura, twisting her fan towards Inuyasha. Several blades prutrued from her fan and they slammed Inuyasha into a rock wall, but instead of letting him go, they kept their lock on him. Kagura stared at Inuyasha.

"Don't move, Inuyasha," she commanded, as Inuyasha tried to escape from the hold of the blades.

"Keep moving and they'll keep cutting into your skin until they cut you in pieces."

Inuyasha stopped moving. Naraku smiled and looked at Kagome.

"Kill her."

Kagome smiled. "I thought you'd never ask..."

Kikyou smiled. "I can finally fuck you up, you little bitch."

"Oh, jealous because the halfy still longs for me? Get used 2 it; I was his FIRST; I have a permanent spot as "Love of his Life"."

"No, you don't," muttered Inuyasha. Kagome stared at him.

_"What?"_ asked Kagome, shocked.

"Your not the love of my life anymore."

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha in disbelief. "Inu..."

Kagome, enraged, punched Kikyou in her mouth. Kikyou smiled, seemingly not affected by the punch. She hit Kagome back in her stomach, causing the woman to gasp up blood. Kagome gripped her chest, and Kikyou looked at her with hate.

"I know your somewhat taken over by that little pussy over there," said Kikyou, gesturing towards Naraku, "But I have to take you out; your too powerful."

"I doubt you'll be able to do that," said Kagome, standing upright again.

Rin, Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku watched the fight on the other side of Inuyasha. Naraku smiled at the way Kikyou was attacking Kagome.

"Kikyou, Kagome," whispered Inuyasha, watching the two girls continue their little death duel. Naraku laughed.

Just then, a huge explosion ripped a hole through the roof of Naraku's cave, and gliding down was an angry Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha looked at him in awe.

"Man, I'm actually glad to see you."

Sesshoumaru nodded towards Inuyasha, and held up Tokijin towards Naraku.

"Give Rin back her soul. You have one chance."

Naraku walked towards Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru grunted.

"Stupid fool," he muttered, releasing a tremendous amount of hate energy towards Naraku. The blast ripped through Naraku's flesh, and when Sesshoumaru's attack was done, only the head of Naraku was shown. He smiled.

"Regeneration," Sesshoumaru muttered, putting Tokijin in his sheath and leaping towards Kanna with Tenseiga.

Kagome spun around and attempted to strike Kikyou's body, but she dodged her attack and blasted her with her miko powers. Naraku's body had fully reformed, and he looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Kanna, shit," he said, as a tentacle began to reach after Sesshoumaru.

"Die, woman," said Sesshoumaru, ready to strike Kanna.

Naraku's tentacle reached Sesshoumaru and stalled him while Kanna escaped. Rin stood her place, since Kanna wasn't manipulating her soul. Naraku noticed that his tentacle had burned off; the result of Sesshoumaru's poison.

Rin began to run with Kanna, while Sesshoumaru was being heavily stalled by Naraku. Naraku smiled.

"Lemme give you my ultimate technique, my miasma."

Suddenly, a purplish gas began to erupt from Naraku. Everybody around Naraku began to cough, even his gang. Kagome ran to the nearest exit, so did Kagura. Sesshoumaru still stubbornly attacked Naraku, though all of his attacks were too weak now, because of the miasma taking its effect. Kikyou stopped attacking Kagome and fell to her knees, as she was breathing in pure miasma. Naraku smiled as he disappeared.

"If you survive, we'll meet again."

The blades holding Inuyasha up released him and he examined his body quickly.

"Kagura's attack...it didn't effect me..." whispered Inuyasha to himself. "Why didn't she hurt me?"

Kikyou, gasping for air, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru left together, as Sesshoumaru also needed help. They were able to escape the cave, and began to breathe the clean air of the outside.

"He got away, _again_," growled Inuyasha, holding Kikyou. She had took in a lot of the miasma, being around Naraku when he let the first wave through. Sesshoumaru stood, being a youkai, was able to heal quickly from the miasma.

"He still has Rin...I had another chance and...I failed," Sesshoumaru said quietly, looking at the moonlit sky. He then turned his attention to Inuyasha.

"You should take her home, she breathed in a good amount of miasma; I'll be there."

"Uhhhhhh Sesshoumaru, thanks."

Sesshoumaru just waved him off, and Inuyasha took Kikyou and leaped away.

(I posted up 17 Chapters! I'm so happy with myself, and I'm also happy that you guys didn't forget about my story, even though it took like a month to post a new chapter. Thank you!)


	19. Together 4eva

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Inukikbaby, where are you?

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 18: Together, 4eva

"Wha?" asked Kikyou as she slowly rose her eyelids. She looked around the darkened room and saw an alarm clock flashing the numbers 12:00 in bright red letters, giving her no indication what time it was. She looked outside and saw that it was pitch black, indicating that it was either very late at night, or very early in the morning.

The question that rang in her head was "Where am I?". She tried to look around the room, and only saw a faint glow of light emitting from the door. She looked to her side and gasped.

Inuyasha felt a slight movement around him and woke up from his light nap. Kikyou looked at his eyes. The usual amber colored eyes were a discolored red color.

"Why are your eyes red?" asked Kikyou, staring at Inuyasha's exhausted face.

"I'm a bit tired," Inuyasha muttered, nodding back off. "I'd figure that I'd watch over you only you were conscious.

"Well, I'm conscious now, so I'm gonna be leaving now," said Kikyou, getting up from Inuyasha's bed.

"_He slept in a chair and gave me his bed..."_

"Please, don't go."

Kikyou stopped moving and turned around to view Inuyasha. His eyes were barely open, yet he didn't want her to go."

"Why?"

"I missed your scent, Kikyou."

"So? I haven't talked to you in four months. If you wanted my scent so badly, you would have gotten me."

"Kikyou, I was just too stubborn."

"And look were we are now. In your room talking about stupid bullshit."

"You don't wanna be here?"

She wanted to say yes. She wanted to say she was happy she was in his room. But the same stubborn attitude Inuyasha had four months ago was wearing off on her. She wanted to hurt him.

"I've moved on."

"Wha?"

"Yeah," Kikyou lied, continuing her little speech. "I've been seeing other men, especially Kouga."

She expected to see an angered face on Inuyasha, as that what his cocky attitude would have ordered him to do. But he smiled, and remained calm, a fact that surprised her.

"Are you trying to hurt me, Kikyou?"

Kikyou looked shocked. "What?"

"Are you trying to hurt me? Cause you already did that, four months ago."-

"_What? When?" _she asked.

"When you told me that you hated me."

Kikyou gasped, as she had actually forgotten that she told Inuyasha such a hurtful thing. Her aggressive self toned down a bit, and she was able to truly look at Inuyasha for the first time in four months.

"Did you dye your hair?"

Inuyasha smiled. "No."

"Then why is your hair black?"

"Oh, being a half-demon, I have certain 'faults'."

"Like?"

"The fact that I become human on the night of the new moon."

"You look cute as a human, you know that right?"

"You'll only see this once a month, Kikyou."

"Wha? Your making it seem..."

"I know you missed me, as you know I missed you; why else would you try to hurt me? I know I hurt you when you went over Kagome's house-I was taking advantage of you."

"Inuyasha..."

"No, let me finish," said a weary Inuyasha, looking at Kikyou's now bright eyes. "I took advantage of the woman I loved and... I'm sorry."

"Why are you being so sappy all of a sudden? Your usually a cocky little fuck."

Inuyasha laughed. "I'm full human now; I have no demon nature to interfere with my emotions."

"So basically, in the morning, you'll forget this ever happened and dump me off again, right?"

"Kikyou, I already lost you before. You were captured by Naraku. _I let you be captured by Naraku_."

"But you saved me, right?"

"I still let you fall into his hands."

"Your hurt."

"Huh?"

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha's chest. Apparently Kagura didn't go too easy on him; he still had a small hole in his stomach. He attempted to cover it, as not to worry Kikyou. He shuddered.

"I'm fine."

"No your not," said Kikyou, sitting down on the floor.

Inuyasha scooted out of his chair and laid on the floor next to Kikyou. She put his head on her lap and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"Where's this coming from, Princess?"

"I figure I'd tell you that, since you haven't heard from me in four months."

"Kikyou, you don't have to hear it to know it."

Kikyou smiled. "But seriously, you didn't want to hear it?"

Inuyasha nodded and cuddled on Kikyou's leg. "I did. It'll help me go to sleep."

"Come on Inuyasha, let's get in the bed."

"I'm only getting in that bed if you stay here and spend the night."

"I'll do one better; I'll go to sleep in the bed _with_ you."

"That was my intention all along."

Kikyou smiled and helped Inuyasha into his bed. Before they went to sleep, Kikyou nudged Inuyasha.

"Yeah? Wassup?"

"Yeah, that thingy about being your girlfriend, Inuyasha? I accept."

Inuyasha hugged his girlfriend tightly as they both had the nicest night the two of them have in the recent months. Kikyou was happy; she finally had Inuyasha as her boyfriend.

1234567890

"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Naraku, noting Kagome's continuing cough. She nodded.

"I'll be fine."

Naraku knew that his dark miko was lying and the group stopped. Naraku wadded towards Kagome.

"Be honest with me-do you wanna take a break?"

"Only if it's okay with you."

The group settled down under the trees in a forest not to far off from their old little cave. Naraku wanted to relocate to a newer place, as he didn't want to be caught so easily.

"You should rest Kagome," said Naraku, still hearing Kagome's extremely hoarse cough. She nodded.

"Thanks."

Kagome fell asleep, and Naraku thought to himself.

"_Aside from Kanna, Kagome's my most loyal servant. I can't let die until Inuyasha dies. Then I can care less about the crazy bitch. Kanna's the ONLY one I truly need."_

He looked at Kagome's sleeping face. _"Then why do I feel as though I have a connection with her now? As soon as the jewel fragment shatters from her head, she'll be her old self; so why am I becoming attached to her?"_

1234567890

Sesshoumaru didn't go home like he told Inuyasha. He didn't go in search of Rin as one would suspect, either. Instead he went to Rin's empty house. Her possessed parents were nowhere in sight. He quietly made his way up to her room, noticing the pictures of the two. He noted on one of the pictures that stood out in particular, though.

It was a picture Rin and Sesshoumaru had taken in their 4 year as a couple. It showed the bite mark that Sesshoumaru had placed on her neck, vampire-style, marking her for life. Ever since that, Sesshoumaru has never noticed another girl other than Rin, and tried not to talk to other women unless he had to.

It also had a small piece of paper attached to frame, reading:

_My future husband Sesshoumaru has bit me on my neck! It's a mate thing,_

_and I'm so happy Sesshoumaru chose me as his mate! I would LOVE to_

_spend the rest of my life with him, as I know I can count on him. I_

_LOVE him, and the way he treats me, I know he loves me, too. The _

_best thing that ever happened to me was meeting Sesshy on that train..._

Sesshoumaru smiled and placed the small letter back into the frame and set the photo back on her dresser and looked at another one, which he quickly took and stuffed in his pocket. He then quietly closed her room door, and left her vacant house.

"As each day goes, I'll become more deranged until I have you again, Rin. Your my wife, fiancée, WHATEVER. I know that... I love you, and will save you."

1234567890

AN: Uhhhhhh what do I have to say? Nothing! I'm still getting flamed, but I'm also getting those positive reviews! And, I'm back on my roll, updating every 1-2 days now! No acceptions! So of course, read N review!


	20. Marriage?

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: I'm gonna try to divert from Naraku in the next 3 chapters, but FINALLY Miroku and Sango have major roles in these chapters! Lets put it like this, 3 chapters are devoted to that couple.

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 19: A Trip outside town; No marriage, No Sango

"I don't believe it's only two days until we officially don't have to go to school anymore!" exclaimed Sango. Her, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyou were sitting at their usual table, the one that wasn't used for four months.

"Yeah, I know better things I could be doing with my time..." said Miroku, looking at Sango's body. "BAM, BAM!"

Sango heavily blushed and nudged Miroku.

"Quit it," she said softly.

"So you guys aren't going to college?" asked Kikyou, laid upon Inuyasha. "Cause me and Inu were thinking about going to San Water's University."

"Yeah, well unlike you rich folk," said Miroku, imitating a country accent, "We decent folk can't afford them schools."

"Shut up; you know my dad would be happy to pay your tuition; you've been part of the family for years now.."

"I feel kinda bad for Kagome though," said Sango, looking at her friends. "I mean, this year was her final year too, and even if you guys save her, she'll still have to come back to finish the twelfth grade."

"You know, you've never acknowledged that demon by name before; haven't you guys found out anything about him yet?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, yeah, we just haven't told you guys because there hasn't really been a moment," said Inuyasha, "His name's Naraku."

Miroku instantly sat up and looked at Inuyasha.

"What did you say?"

"Naraku," said Inuyasha calmly. "Why?"

"That's why I have this fuckin hole in my damn hand," said Miroku, getting very agitated. "Naraku's the one who possessed Kagome?"

"Yeah."

Miroku laid back down on Sango's lap and allowed Sango to stroke his hair. He would force Inuyasha to bring him along next time, if they ever got a whiff of Naraku again.

"He took Rin from Sesshoumaru, took Kagome from me, took Kikyou away from me, and caused Miroku to have the Wind Tunnel is his hand. He seems to like attacking people that I'm around."

"Let's stop worrying about Naraku for a moment," said Sango, noticing Miroku's face. "Let just be happy that we only have two days left in school."

"Guys wanna do something? I mean, as a group?" asked Miroku suddenly.

"What did you have in mind?

"A small camping trip outside of the city, just the four of us."

"Oh! Camping?"

"Either that, or a beach trip in Rivet Town; I can't stand Pier City; shit gets boring over here after a moment."

"Where is the spot located at Miroku?" asked Inuyasha, trying to plan the trip in his head.

"In Fairless Hills," said Miroku. Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah, now I know what your talking about. Everybody's in, right?"

Everyone at the table nodded, and Inuyasha growled in amusement.

"Wanna do it tomorrow?"

"YES!" everyone but Inuyasha yelled.

"Good; when you get home, get your shit ready; I'll pick up everyone around 7 o'clock."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Sango.

1234567890

Around 6:30 in the morning, Inuyasha and Kikyou left his house with his convertible packed with camping necessities. They reached Miroku's house, and he was ready with his and Sango's stuff. Miroku then opted out of Inuyasha's convertible option.

"Me and Sango will just ride on my motorcycle; we'll just put our stuff in your trunk, if that's okay with you."

"Oh, yeah, sure it is," said

After Miroku put their camping things in Inuyasha's car trunk, they began their two hour ride down to Fairless Hill, with no rest stops. When the group finally did reach Fairless Hills, they were starving, and stopped at a Diner to eat. After the Diner, the group drove another 20 minutes until they reached Miroku's camping spot. It was kind of eerie; Fairless Hills was a beach town on one side, and a forest on the other. Miroku's plan was to enjoy both before they left back for their home, Pier Town.

As they got their stuff ready for the trip, it was only the boys carrying the camping equipment; the girls just followed. After a small hike, they finally set up camp.

"You know, we could've used some help on carrying all this shit up here," growled Inuyasha, looking at Kikyou and Sango.

"But you guys are soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo strong; why should we help? Our men should be able to do the heavy lifting, right?"

There were a lot of sticks on the area Miroku decided, so he told everyone to stand back. He then removed the prayer beads from his hand.

The void in Miroku's hand began to suck up the small and large sticks until it was clear for the group to actually "camp". Inuyasha and Miroku set up their tents, got firewood, while the girls were watching a portable TV.

"Anybody want deer?" asked Inuyasha. Everybody looked at him as though he went deranged. He then smiled. "I'm just kidding; I brought some steak."

After Inuyasha cooked a delicious steak, the group sorta disbanded, with Miroku and Sango going on direction and Inuyasha and Kikyou going in another direction.

1234567890

"Miroku," asked Sango, looking at Miroku. The two found a very steep hill, in which the moonlight was shining directly on them. "How come you never asked me to marry you?"

Miroku slightly coughed during this moment. "It never crossed my mind, Sango."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I never really thought about you as a wife, just my girlfriend."

"So your saying I'm not good enough?"

"NO! I'm not saying that!"

"Then ask me to marry you."

Miroku gulped and didn't utter the words Sango wanted him to say.

"Fine Miroku! Me and you are officially done! I'm not yours anymore! DONE!"

Sango got up from the little spot she and Miroku were sitting at, pouting off. Miroku didn't want to marry her? Fine! She didn't need him; he was just some monk anyway.

"I can't marry you, Sango," said Miroku softly, looking back up at the crescent moon.


	21. Miroku's Side

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: A very, very sad chapter. Review.

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 20: Miroku and another woman?

"What happened Miroku?" asked Inuyasha as the group had drove back to the diner the next day. "Because Sango keeps crying to Kikyou."

"Because she wants me to marry her, and yet I refuse."

"And why do you refuse?"

"You wouldn't understand," said Miroku, looking outside of the window now.

They were now in the beach part of Fairless Hills, to end their 2 day trip. It was supposed to a nice little beach trip, couples only, but with the things were with Miroku and Sango, it didn't seem likely that Miroku and Sango would join. Miroku got up and began to walk towards the exit of the diner.

"Where are you going?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku looked at him.

"To the boardwalk, alone," said Miroku, leaving the diner and jumping on his motorcycle. Inuyasha ran after him.

"You're acting like a little bitch, Miroku!" he yelled, as Miroku sped off. Sango watched him sadly through the window.

"It'll be okay," said Kikyou, looking at Sango's teary eyes. "He'll snap to his senses."

123456890

Miroku drove his motorcycle to the boardwalk. He missed the boardwalk; matter of fact, he missed everything about Fairless Hills, as this was his hometown. But he never regret moving to Pier City, because if he hadn't, he would've never found Sango. He wanted to marry her, but he couldn't...

"Hey! Miroku! Is that you?" yelled a young woman's voice.

Miroku turned in the direction of the voice and smiled.

"Hey, Kanita!"

The girl known as Kanita ran to Miroku and hugged him, as he hugged her back. She was around Miroku's age, and much cuter than Miroku's ex, Sango.

"I don't believe you're back! Is it for good?"

"Kanita, I'm sorry."

"Wha? What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry for breaking up with you when I left here."

"Miroku, you thought I held a grudge with you over that? You were leaving, and at the time, a long distance relationship wasn't possible. I would never hold a grudge against you over that."

"Oh..."

"Anyways, where is she?"

"Huh?"

"Your girlfriend? I knew you found one by now."

"Yeah, I did, but me and her aren't together anymore."

"What do you mean 'not together anymore'?"

"We sorta had a little fight."

Kanita smiled. "Remember our first fight?" asked Kanita, giggling.

"Yeah, It was over a pack of skittles."

"We were happy back then, right?"

1234567890

Sango and company had left the diner in pursuit of Miroku. Wanting to know what he was doing, the crew went to the boardwalk to find Miroku, and to really confront him.

They reached the boardwalk and Inuyasha immediately caught his scent.

"Come on," he said, almost like a sleuth."

Kikyou and Sango followed Inuyasha until he hid behind a small cart. He insisted that the girls follow him and then he pointed.

"Got him."

"No..." whispered Sango.

The crew saw that Miroku and Kanita were talking and having fun, as they didn't know that Kanita was an old friend of Miroku. It was around noon, and Kanita wanted to go home.

"Wanna walk me home? One last time?"

"Oh, sure," said Miroku, getting up with the girl. She smiled.

"Member where I live at?"

"Of course; I don't even need to drive you there."

Kanita and Miroku had left the boardwalk and in almost no time, they were in front of Kanita's little house.

"Thank you, Miroku, for letting me relive my past for a moment."

He smiled. "I needed that, too."

"You know," said Kanita, as she turned the key for her door. "You never told me why you and your girlfriend stopped talking while you guys got here. I hope it wasn't me."

"No, it wasn't," said Miroku, looking at the sandy ground now. "It was because she wanted me to marry her, but I said 'no'."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because..."

1234567890

Sango and company waited until they followed Miroku. Inuyasha was keen on hearing what Miroku was talking about, now.

"I can't marry her," said Miroku slowly. "Because I can't provide for her. I have a dead-end job, and I can't give her everything she deserves, y'know?"

"But don't you think she'll marry you, regardless?"

"That's just it; I _know_ she'll get married to me if I propose; that's why I DON'T want to ruin her life."

"Oh, I get it," said Kanita, turning the knob on her door. "Oh, Miroku?"

"Yeah, Kani-?"

"WHAT?" said a hushed Sango, being held down by her friends and closing her mouth as to not blow their cover.

Kanita had kissed Miroku, but it wasn't as extreme as Sango put it. It was a light kiss on Miroku's cheek, and afterwards he left. Sango walked out of her hiding spot. Miroku turned a solid red.

"He-He-Hey, SSSSSSSango," he stuttered.

"Miroku, do you want me? Or that girl?"

"I already had my run with her."

"Wha?"

"No, not like that; she's my ex, she was my only girlfriend down here. It was nice to see her again, so we hung out."

"Why don't you wanna marry me?"

(Inuyasha had not told Sango or Kikyou what he heard, as he was the only one listening to Kanita and Miroku's conversation.)

"Sango I love you, but..."

"Don't wanna marry me, I know."

"It's not that I _don't, _it's more like I _can't_."

"WHY!"

"Sango, please, just let this blow over, for me, please?"

"I can't Miroku. I've been with you through thick and thin and this is how we end? Because you don't love me enough to marry me?"

"It's not that, and you know it."

"Bye Miroku."

"Oh, fuck it Sango," said Miroku, walking past her without making the slightest gesture. He got on his motorcycle and drove away, speeding because of his anger. Sango began to slowly cry.

"What happened to me and you, Miroku?"

Inuyasha then stepped out with Kikyou. "Sango, you shouldn't have been so hasty; I think you'll want to hear what Miroku and Kanita were talking about...

1234567890

"Did Miroku call yet?" asked Sango. She kept texting Miroku, but he didn't reply. He also didn't answer their phone calls. It was now around 10 o'clock, and Miroku still didn't call.

"Oh.. my god," said Kikyou softly, looking at the news at the portable tv. "S-Sango, I-Inu, l-look."

Sango looked at the Tv, gasped, and held her hand to her mouth. She began to cry, tears leaking out of her eyes. Inuyasha couldn't react; he couldn't even swallow spit; as his throat was too tight.

_A tragic event was witnessed in the news today, as a young male was in a tragic motorcycle_

_incident. The young boy, who's name has not been disclosed, was driving his motorcycle_

_recklessly and unfortunately, he was seriously injured as he twirled off the road and slammed_

_into a tree, head-first. The boy is labeled to be in critical condition, as doctors say that it's_

_only the boy's will keeping him alive. Doctors urge any family, or friends of the boy to arrive_

_at St. John's hospital. The boy also uttered the following word before he went into his coma,_

"_Sango". Back to you, Tom..._

(Yeah, kinda sad,ain't it. Well, review...)


	22. Miroku and the Forgotten Sango

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: The last of the Sango/Miroku 3 part Chapters

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 21: Miroku and the Forgotten Sango

"Miroku," said Sango softly, sitting by his bed. The group had rushed to the hospital when they saw the newscast. Everyone had an emotional moment, Sango and Kikyou crying silently, and Inuyasha, refusing to show tears, throat was extremely tight, as he couldn't utter the slightest word. Sango remained her position by Miroku's side, not moving until he moved. A doctor came into the room, looking very sad.

"Look, I don't want to dampen the mood," he began, looking at the group, "but Miroku has suffered a severe concussion, and his body went into a coma."

Sango eyes teared up once again. The doctor continued.

"As you may or may not know, we have not the slightest idea when he may wake up."

"I'll remain by his side," said Sango, still holding Miroku's hand. "He's my boyfriend."

"Well, in that case, I hope you get comfortable Ms...?"

"Sango," answered Sango, "And no, I'm not leaving his side until he wakes up. I know he'll come to."

"Very well," said the doctor, exiting the room, leaving the 3 to look at Miroku.

"Sango," said Inuyasha dryly, as his throat was too tight. "Me-," he tried, but couldn't muster the words out.

"We'll leave you and Miroku only," said Kikyou, leaving the room with Inuyasha. "Out of the three of us, your the one who needs to be with Miroku the most."

Sango smiled a very small smile. "Thank you, Kikyou."

Kikyou nodded and her and Inuyasha left the room, just to leave Sango alone with her boyfriend.

"This is all my fault," said Sango softly, looking at Miroku's face. If you didn't know any better, one would have figured that he was sleep. But Sango knew the truth; Miroku could wake up tomorrow or in 10 years. But she didn't care; she would remain by his side until he woke.

"I love you, Miroku," she said softly, kissing the forehead of Miroku.

1234567890

"Yes, Mr. Inu no Taisho," said Kikyou, using Inuyasha's cell phone. His voice was so bad that Kikyou now had to speak for him until he was better. Which wasn't happening anytime soon.

"We're going to stay down here for a couple more days with Sango, sir, then see if he can get transferred to Pier City if he doesn't wake up. Okay, I'll tell him, bye."

Kikyou hung up the phone and looked at Inuyasha, who said dryly, "Wha he say?"

"He said that don't get into any trouble, and of we never skipped school, this would've never happened."

"-"

"Lets get a hotel room; I know were gonna be here long, y'know?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Ok---ay."

The couple went back into Miroku's room and told Sango that they were going to get a hotel room. Sango nodded, and turned towards Miroku.

"Can you buy me a small meal when you're out?"

Inuyasha nodded, and he and Kikyou left, to leave Sango alone with Miroku. She closed her eyes.

"I just want you back, Miroku; I never knew things would end up this drastic. I'm sorry that I pressured you so much..."

Sango opened her eyes, and looked at Miroku's face once again.

"Are you going to wake up soon?"

1234567890

"Uhhhhhhh huh?" asked Miroku, looking around in the hospital room. It was at least 1 week before he had woke, and remaining faithful, she remained at her position by his side.

Miroku looked at her and looked confused. He then nudged Sango.

Sango stirred, but when she saw Miroku, she had completely awaken.

"Miroku!"

Miroku looked at Sango strangely.

"Why am I here?"

"You don't remember? You were in a motorcycle accident."

"I was? Wow; I'm happy that I'm alive."

Sango smiled and kissed Miroku on his head. "I'm happy that your alive, too."

"Whaaaaaaat? Why would you be happy that I'm alive?"

"Because... I love you, Miroku; I just gotta get my emotions in check."

"No, I meant _why _would you be happy that I'm alive? I mean, you don't even _know _me."

"What? Miroku, you don't know who I am?"

"No, I'm sorry; you must have the wrong room, Ms."

Sango cupped her hands to her mouth. "No... anything but that..."

1234567890

"Yeah, he has amnesia," said the doctor, looking Miroku. "He remembers nothing of his past, not even his girlfriend or his best friend. At most, he remembers his age, and his name."

"Will he ever regain his memory?" asked Sango softly. She was still holding Miroku's hand. Even though he didn't remember her, Miroku liked Sango's touch.

"It depends," said the doctor, looking at the groups sad faces. "He could regain his memory by living a moment in his past again, little hints in his past. It's obvious that the memory of you guys didn't help spark it. He could have temporary amnesia, or not to be a mood dampener, or it could be permanent."

"That's not what I wanted to hear," said Sango, slightly angry. She then faced Miroku.

"I'll take care of you, okay?"

He smiled. "Thank you, Sango."

"Well, besides the fact that Miroku has amnesia, his health is perfect. Now that will be 10,000 dollars..."

"Here," said Inuyasha, taking the money out of his pocket and counting it. He gave the doctor the exact amount, and the doctor handed him a form.

"This is Miroku's release paper; It basically means that we left Miroku in your hands and if anything happens..."

"Yes, we know," growled Inuyasha, snatching the paper and signing his signature. "Come on," he said to his group. Miroku smiled.

"And your my best friend? That's cool, cause I find you real cool."

That help left Inuyasha's mood, as they walked to his convertible.

"I hope this 'Pier City' is a nice place."

Everyone looked at him with a small smile on their faces. "It's a nice place, Miroku; you'll love it."

Miroku smiled. "Then what are we waiting for; lets go!"

"Yeah," said Inuyasha dully, starting up his car. "Yeah, lets...go."


	23. The Story of How We Met Pt 1

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: I still couldn't leave Miroku and Sango hanging! Plus, since I have school, I haven't been updating like I promised, so I'm sorry for that. Anyways, Inukikbaby, glad your back! And everyone else, just R N R, okay? It's real cute!

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 22: The Story of How We Met

"Miroku," said Sango softly, looking into the eyes of her lover. "You still can remember me? Or anything else?"

"No, I can't, Sango," said Miroku quietly, sighing as he laid on Sango's lap. "I musta banged my head REAL hard if I can't remember a girl as beautiful and sweet as you."

A smile emerged from Sango's face and she began stroking Miroku's hair.

"So why are you still so loving to me?" asked Sango. "If you can't remember me?"

"Because deep down, I know that I love you; I just can't seem to bring it out."

Sango now sighed, and continued stroking Miroku's hair.

"Do wanna go out with Inuyasha and Kikyou?"

"No, I would just like to stay here and inhale your scent. I just want to remember Sango."

Sango bent down slightly so Miroku could continue inhaling her scent.

"If it helps, I could always tell you the story of me and you; maybe that'll be the spark to ignite your memory."

Miroku looked directly into Sango's brown eyes. "Are you serious? Do it then, Sango."

Sango smiled and stared off into the distance. "Well Miroku, it all started 4 years ago, when we were both freshmen..."

(Flashback to 4 years in the past)

"So Sango, what's up with you and Hojo? Ever since I've been with Inu, he seems to have taking a liking into you."

"Yeah, he has, up to an obsessive point," said Sango.

The two girls were talking in their lunch period, about the two boys that were in their lives. Inuyasha was Kagome's new boyfriend, and Hojo wouldn't let his efforts on Sango be thwarted.

"Well, the freshman dance is this week; have you found someone to go with?"

"Two people have asked me so far," said Sango, grimacing.

"Who?"

"Hojo and the Lecher."

"'The Lecher?'"

"Miroku."

Kagome laughed. "He just talks to many girls because he's new here; I don't think that really qualifies as a womanizer."

"Oh, your friends with him?"

"I'm an associate of him; he's real good friends with Inuyasha, though."

Sango shuddered. "Why?"

"Dunno; but he's A LOT cuter than Hojo."

"So? Why should I go with him? So he can grab and fondle at me all night?"

Kagome got angry now. "What are you talking about? Your acting like Miroku is on you all the time! In fact, he's _never _fondled or touched you; matter of fact, the only thing Miroku has done is asked you to the dance."

Sango got quiet. Kagome was right. He never touched her. And why?

(End of Flashback)

"I was a lecher?"

Sango smiled. "I guess so, I my eyes. Kagome had a different opinion in your actions than I did."

"So what else happened? Did you finally realize that I was a good guy and go to the dance with me?"

"Not exactly..."

(Flashback)

Sango began walking to her math class. She was about to be late, and she didn't want to miss out on a seat. Seats were like gold in that class; one student would wind up standing for the entire class period because seats were scarce.

"Dammit!"

Sango turned around to see Miroku. She immediate began to add a stride to her walk, but Miroku eventually caught her.

"Were you trying to avoid me?"

"So you noticed?"

Miroku began to slow his walk. "I don't understand you Sango; You hate me, and I don't even know why."

"I don't hate you, I just don't like you."

"Wow, that was pretty blunt."

"You think?" asked Sango, rudely.

"So I guess that's a 'no' for the dance?"

"Why do you wanna go to the dance with me?"

"Will my answer change anything?"

"It may."

Miroku sighed. "I just like a woman with class, and not fall in love with me at first sight. You was that girl, and that's why I left you alone. I don't understand why you don't like me though; you hardly know me."

"A woman with class?"

"That's what I said, right?"

Sango tried to force a smile down. "Don't get smart."

Sango thought about her answer, but decided to hold it, as there was the door to her class. Miroku opened it.

"Go ahead, I'll stand up."

"What?"

"Just go, okay?"

Sango nodded and took her seat. Miroku was forced to sit on top of a computer desk for the class period...

(End of Flashback)

"I thought that was so sweet that you did that for me. I found out then that you were just really a normal boy, who I didn't fairly give a chance. Plus, like Kagome said, you were A LOT cuter than Hojo, and that was a definite fact."

Miroku slightly blushed. "Thank you, Sango."

"And you still are."

Sango and Miroku slowly began kissing, inept forgetting the story. After their 30 minute little love fit, Miroku licked his lips very slowly.

"And how could I forget that? I remember those kisses as though they were embedded in my brain from birth."

"Are you serious?"

"I remember those kisses Sango; our first one was at that dance, right?"

"Oh my god! You're remembering!"

"It's because of that story, because Inuyasha and Kagome are slowly fading back into my mind, too."

"Then I'll finish it tomorrow, Miroku," said Sango, getting up from her position.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Can you stay down here with me, Sango? Please?"

Sango smiled. "I wanted you to say that all along."

Sango laid on top of Miroku and the couple went to sleep, dreaming happy for the first time in a month.

-2 be continued-

(I had a bit of a writer's block after I wrote Chapter 22, so I apologize for that. I hope you like this; I'll get back at you with another chapter when I get the time, okay?)

-Kikyo's Lova-


	24. The Story of How We Met Pt 2

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Continuing with the story of Miroku and Sango came to be.

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 23: The Story of How We Met (Pt. 2)

Sango twisted on top of Miroku, and slid off of him silently, as she didn't want to wake him up. She then walked into her kitchen, where she looked at the clock. It was 11: 45

"Wow; only 2 hours pasted."

"What's wrong, Princess?" asked a voice. Sango quickly spun around to see Miroku, who was smiling brightly at her. Sango smiled softly.

"Nothing; I just couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, I couldn't either; I just loved the feeling of you being on top of me."

"Perv," said Sango, playfully punching Miroku in his chest. He stood behind Sango and put his arms around her neck, which she leaned into.

"I missed this so much."

"You did, Sango?"

"Yeah..."

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

Sango laughed quietly. "That story of how me became to be, it was just racing through my mind."

Miroku scratched his head. "So I wasn't the only one."

"Do u want me to tell you the...?"

Miroku twisted Sango around and carried her back into the living room, sitting her back on the couch. Miroku sat back down with her, and she forced his head on her stomach. Kissing his forehead, she continued until she reached his lips, sealing that one, passionate kiss. Resuming her position on stroking his hair, she began the story again.

"So where were we?" asked Sango.

"Uhhh when I stood up in class so that you could get the last seat."

"Oh yeah, so after that..."

(Flashback)

"Sango, just say yes," said Kagome, walking home with her best friend alone. Inuyasha was at football practice, and Miroku wasn't part of their little "clique".

"And why should I do that?"

"He stood up for you; he went through an hour and forty five minutes of _standing_.

"So?"

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I don't know Kagome; I just wanna find out if he's being for real or not."

"Then test him."

"How should I do that?"

"Let him take you out."

"How can I do that? I don't even know where Miroku is at right now."

"Inuyasha said that he hangs out at the cafe, typing on his laptop a lot."

Sango sighed and began to walk the other way. "I'll call you later, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Treat him right!"

Sango walked about 5 minutes until she reached the cafe, and sure enough, like Kagome said, Miroku was there, typing on his laptop. Sango sat down at the same table as him, but Miroku didn't notice; he was too in to his laptop.

"Ahem."

Miroku looked up and his eyes got bright. "Oh, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"What the catch?"

"That you get to take me out."

(End of Flashback)

"I had to test you feelings for me. My intention was just to remain neutral throughout the little encounter, but..."

"You fell in love with me?"

"I was already in love with you."

"WHAT?"

(Flashback)

"So where do you wanna go?"

"You're taking me out; you decide."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm...okay."

Miroku put his laptop in his book bag and he and Sango left the cafe, and he led her to his motorcycle.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be riding that?"

"Uhhhhh one thing you should know about me; I have no respect for rules, especially ones that restrict me."

Sango smiled. "So you and me have around the same philosophy."

Quickly, Miroku started his motorcycle and took an explosive start off. Sango was enjoying herself, as she loved the rush it gave her. Miroku began to accelerate even faster, going over 95 miles a hour.

"Where are you taking me, Miroku?"

"The outskirts of town; you'll like it when it reaches 8."

(End of Flashback)

"The outskirts of town? That doesn't seem very romantic."

"It didn't seem romantic to me when you told me it, but when I go there, Oh my..."

Miroku was now near his destination, and his goal was in sight.

"Oh my..." said Sango, covering her mouth.

Miroku had went high into the cliffs and parked his car in a safe soft. He stopped it and he and Sango hopped off, and sat at the edge of the cliff.

"Miroku, can you tell me something?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Have you taken any other women up here?"

Sango expected Miroku to smile and say 'yes'. But there was a sad look in his eyes as he looked at her back.

"Sango, what do you think of me?"

"I... I've always wanted to know why you never wanted to hang out with me. I guess you touching all those other girls, yet you _never _attempted to really talk to me. I was jealous of the way all those other girls got your attention, yet you never seemed to give me any."

"No, I've never took another girl up here," said Miroku quietly, putting his arm around Sango and bringing her closer to his body.

(End of Flashback)

"I felt real special after that, you know? I was the first girl you ever took up there, plus I felt like I could let everything out. The dance was in 4 days, and I was happy because now I could dump off Hojo as an option. I had you, at least I though I did."

"Dammit, did I fuck up?"

Sango smiled. "Actually, it went a little something like this..."

-2 be continued-

(So now I'm nearing the end of the Miroku/Sango saga, or at least I hope so. Errrrrrr I guess I really don't have anything to say except that I was going to make a new Inu/Kik fic, but I don't know if the plot I have is correct- Having Kikyou tell her and Inuyasha's child the story of how they came to be, and how life went on as they were together. But other than that, I'll try to update much sooner, if I don't get side-tracked by school and stuff. And thank you for your reviews and reads, guys.)

-Kikyo's Lova-


	25. The Story of How We Met Pt 3

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Dammit! What it took, like 3 weeks to post this chapter? That damn writer's block! Anyway guys, here's the last of the Miroku/Sango chapter. Read and Review!

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 24: The Story of How We Met (Pt. 3)

(Flashback)

"Oh, Sango! Your keeping the details! What happened after you guys went on that cliff? I know that he didn't just take you home."

Sango blushed, and turned her head slightly. "Well...no, we didn't just go straight back to m-m-my house, b-b-b-but we just k-k-kinda rode around the city..."

Kagome laughed. "Look at you, stuttering and blushing; Miroku should be a lucky person."

Sango began looking at her shoes. "Why?"

"Because he has a totally innocent girl under his feet, yet he hasn't swept her off of her feet."

_"Because he did already," _Kagome thought.

Sango blushed even harder. "Oh, yea, we got a smoothie."

"Hold on, 'we'? What do you mean by 'we'?"

"W-W-We kinda shared one."

"Sango!"

Sango smiled. "Yea..."

Kagome went back to drinking her soda. "Well, are you coming with me after lunch, or..."

"I was gonna meet Miroku..."

"No, do your thing, girl. I gotta see how Inuyasha's been coping; he gets so angry at times-I hope nobody has messed with him."

Sango nodded. "Inuyasha is a bit, err, _unstable_."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm not gonna lie about that. I know Inuyasha can jump the gun too quickly."

Lunch ended on a happy note, with Sango and Kagome taking too different paths. Miroku told her that he would wait at her locker before they went to class. But when she got there, he wasn't there.

"Where are you, Miroku?" she asked herself softly.

Sango opened her locker door and got her books for class. As she closed it, Miroku was standing right there for her, smiling.

"I hope you didn't think I ditched you."

"I hope you didn't think that you would've gotten off if you did," said Sango, almost warningly.

Miroku nervously scratched his head. "I wouldn't have ditched you in the first place."

"Are you gonna walk me to class?"

"We're going to the same place."

"Doesn't matter; me and you could be going to the same place, but not together. Are you gonna walk _me _to class?"

Miroku smiled. "It would be my honor."

(End of Flashback)

"I noticed that you acted a lot different around me than Kagome, Sango."

"Yea, I know. Blushing and crap around Kagome, Serious and stern around you."

"Why?"

"Because I still didn't know you, you know? I figured that I'll be a shell; you'd have to crack me to see my true self."

(Flashback)

It was finally the day of that long awaited freshman dance; In fact the only people that dreaded this day were the people who actually didn't have a date. Sango considered herself to be lucky. Miroku was an obviously better choice than _Hojo_. Or _Hobo_. Whatever.

As Sango was making herself beautiful for Miroku, Miroku and Inuyasha were playing video games at his house. He looked at the time on Inuyasha's huge mantle clock.

"Inuyasha, it's 5:50."

"Okay?"

"The dance starts at 8."

"So we got 2 hours to play games."

"Don't you think our dates are getting fixed up as we speak?"

"You know Miroku, we're guys. We can get ready in about an hour, plus a shower. Just chill; we don't have to expertly wear make-up or do our nails. A simple shower, colonge, and tux would do us good."

Miroku smiled. "Your right."

Inuyasha now focused his attention back to the game. "Now, take your ass whooping in Madden like a man."

"My ass whooping? No _your _ass whooping."

134567890

7:30 flashed on Inuyasha's clock and he was right; he and Miroku could look fantastic in less than an hour. In fact, they probably would be the best looking boys at the dance, given the cost of their suits and expensive gator shoes.

"We're gonna take a limo?"

"I don't plan on going to the prom," said Inuyasha, smiling. Miroku smiled too and entered the limo.

The Chauffeur drove to Sango's house, which contained the two girls. Inuyasha and Miroku went up to the front door and knocked slowly. Sango's father opened it up.

"Oh, you must be Kagome and Sango's dates. Just sit on the couches in the living room; it shouldn't take them too long to come down."

"Okay," said the two boys in unison.

There was a sickening silence and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango's father just waited, not exchanging a word.

Sango's father broke the silence. "Who's taking who?"

"Well, I'm the lucky one who gets to take Kagome," said Inuyasha, pointing to himself.

"And I take the lovely Sango."

Sango's father quickly stood up and shook Miroku's hand. "My name's Konaku."

"I'm Miroku sir," said Miroku respectfully shaking the man's hand.

Sango's father then yanked Miroku very close to his body. "Don't break my little girl's heart, do you understand? She comes back from that dance heartbroken, and I'll make sure that you're broken. Understand?"

Miroku squeezed the man's hand and smiled. "Understood, _sir_."

The two sat back down and waited another five minutes until Sango and Kagome came down.

Kagome came down first, beautifully with her hair braided on point with it interwoven with the flowers in her head. She wore a rare pink dress that was creased at the ends. She completed her face with light make-up, amplifying her already natural beauty. She wore a small gold chain Inuyasha had given her when they hooked up, and wore diamond earrings. Her look was completed with pink narrow slingbacks.

Then Sango came down. Sango was fixed up to perfection, as Kagome paled in comparison to her. Sango came down slowly, as to capture the moment. Sango's hair was braided similiar to Kagome's, but instead of a plain rose, these were expertly cut into the shaped into 'M's'. Sango only had a light eyeshadow, with glitter on her face, making it shine. Her 16 carat diamond ring weighted her finger down as princess cuts shined in her ears. She wore a fashinable baby blue dress equipped with matching slingbacks.

Miroku stared at Sango with his mouth agape. How could she be that beautiful. She was...amazing.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Uh-huh," said the two boys stupidly, shocked at the beauty of the two girls.

"Well, lemme get a picture," said Sango's dad, pulling a small digital camera out of his pocket. He quickly took the picture, then sent off everyone. Kanaku looked at Miroku and winked, signaling that he had left his baby girl in Miroku hands, and that he better not, in a sense, fuck up. Miroku nodded, then left with everyone else.

"You guys were shocked or something?" asked Sango softly, pushed up on Miroku. He loved that feeling.

"We didn't know that you two could look even more beautiful than you already are. Made us feel lucky."

The two girls smiled, satisfied, as their job was complete.

They got to the dance at 8:01, and it was an easy way into the back doors of the gym, which was set up for this dance. The lights were low, as the group sat at a table to themselves.

Almost instantly, a boy had walked to Sango. Sango gritted her teeth.

"What's wrong?" asked Miroku.

"Please, just dance with me," she said, getting up.

The two dance through 2 songs, then sat back down. By then, Sango had calmed down.

"Why did you want to dance all of a sudden?"

"Because that other boy wanted to go to the dance with me. His name's Hojo."

"Oh, Hojo? I know that kid; he won't mess with you anymore."

"Wha? Why?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

Sango smiled and nodded. "Miroku..."

"S-S-Sango?"

Sango caught Miroku off speech and kissed him. Unknowing to him, that was her first real kiss with a boy, and she was happy that she could finally be able to trust another male. She kissed him until she was actually out of breath, which they parted.

"T-That..was..my..first," she panted, catching her breath.

"I loved it," said Miroku, wanting more...

(End of Flashback)

"And then I...did kiss you again, with that boy watching us...Hojo was..."

"Correct!"

"And then it was almost until 2 when we got back to your house..."

"Right! Miroku, what happened before the accident? Can you remember that?"

"I remember us having a mild argument, and I began to drive recklessly until... Sango! I remember now!"

Sango pulled Miroku into a tight hug, then punched him extremely hard in his face.

"Sango! What did you do that for?"

"Fuckin' idiot! Don't you _ever _do anything like that again! Even if I act bitchy! Don't _ever put you life on the line like that, Miroku_!"

"I'm...s-s-sorry, Sango."

A tear fell out Sango's eyes, and she pulled him tighter to her. "It's okay baby; I'm just happy that you're still alive. I never told you this, but you were the first boy that I was able to trust. The first boy I was able to confide in. If I lost you Miroku, I would undoubtibly have followed you."

"No Sango, don't ever put that thought in your head," said Miroku. He then sighed. "I just feel as though I can't provide for you, that's why I never asked you to marry me."

Sango smiled. "I wanna struggle with you, don't you understand? I _wanna _be with you Miroku, regardless of the troubles we have. I love you, and I just wanna spend my life with you."

Miroku then gasped. "That's why I carried this everyday in my pocket."

"Huh? What are you talking about Miroku?"

Miroku bent down on one knee. "Sango?"

"Yes, Miroku?"

Miroku took out a small black box, and opened it. A 19 carat diamond ring sat in it. He took it out.

"Will you marry me?"

Sango partially screamed, then covered her mouth.

"Yes, Miroku, I will."

Miroku slipped the ring on Sango's finger and then the two kissed.

"Come on, Miroku," said Sango, pulling her boyfriend. "Let's go in my room..."

-Fini-

(Yeah, I know that this is unnaturally long for me, but I had to make amends for my 3 week hiatus. Please don't get mad, okay? Anyways, I should be back with another chapter around next week. And yes, it will be Kikyou and Inuyasha based, as I wrote a rough draft of the chapter last night. Give me about a day to completely edit it, then it will be up, okay? I gotta watch the Redskins/Giants game, so see ya!)


	26. Shattered

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Ohh... a week hiatus, huh? Well, I had to scrap the chapter I was gonna write, because it was too long and stuff. But I think this chapter will be somewhat of a shocker to you guys.

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 25: Shattered

"I swear I fuckin' hate you, Inuyasha. Every single day, I wish for your demise."

Naraku was looking at Inuyasha and his friends through Kanna's mirror. What got him the most upset was the fact that Inuyasha wasn't _upset_. Inuyasha was actually _happy_. He wanted Inuyasha to suffer, but it didn't seem like he was doing a very good job at it.

"Why do you want Inuyasha to die so badly?" asked Kagura, somewhat smiling. She awaited Naraku's reply.

"Who told you that you could speak, Kagura? Anyways, what is it of your concern that you want to know that I hate Inuyasha? So that you could betray me?"

Kagura didn't reply, and Naraku now faced Kagome.

"You've been quiet. What is your problem?"

"My head hurts," said Kagome, grabbing her forehead. "It's been throbbing for the past 5 hours."

"Well, here."

"Huh? What's that?"

Naraku brought out a custom-made bow and several arrows and tossed them to Kagome. They landed on the floor beside her.

"Why do I need these? I can summon a bow and arrow from my spiritual power only."

"Exactly," said Naraku, looking at the bow. "That's why your spiritual power is so weak. Using a normal bow and arrow will amplify your powers."

"Oh," Kagome groaned, grabbing her head tightly now. "My head...my fuckin' head..."

"We're about to lose Kagome," whispered Kanna quietly, witnessing Kagome's strange actions.

Kagome began to scream, and before long, she had no control over her body. The unimaginable pain coursing through her head felt as though it was going to explode. She screamed louder as her body raised into the air slowly, as a purplish light began to shine on her forehead. Naraku looked in awe.

"That light...it's from the shikon jewel..."

Slowly at first, but the protruding through her head faster was the shikon jewel. After a minute, it was completely out, and Kagome's body was lowered down slowly.

"After nearly 8 months, her soul finally rejected the shikon jewel."

Kagome regained concoiusness and stared at Naraku, eyes filled with hatred.

"You've possessed me for 8 months...8 fuckin' months I had to deal with beening you little pet...your _slave_...you made me attack my boyfriend..."

"And? What are you gonna do? You're too weak to do anything. So just come back over here and let me jam another shard in your head."

Kagome looked around her, and saw the bow and arrows that seemed discarded on the floor. Without hestating, she quickly cocked an arrow back and pointed it at Naraku.

"Go ahead, Kagome, shoot."

_Whoosh!_

A purification arrow was launched by Kagome and it slammed into Naraku as a huge burst of purple light erupted from him. Kagome slowly stood up, and she heard a soft laugh.

"That weak arrow was supposed to hurt me?"

Kagome picked up the tainted jewel shard, and the black aura surrounding it turned a beautiful pink. She put it her pocket and turned to the nearest exit. Naraku laughed softly.

"Rin," he called out.

The soul-stolen Rin appeared before Kagome, carrying the same sword she attacked Sesshoumaru. She began to run towards Kagome, swiping it wildly towards Kagome. She caught Kagome in her face, and a long gash appeared on her face.

"At least she's staying under our control. Kanna's mirror will keep her soul locked in here."

"Kanna's mirror-?"

Kagome brought the sacred jewel out of her pocket and put it on her arrow. With all of the spiritual power she could muster, she launched her arrow directly at Kanna's mirror.

Kanna never had a chance to move as the sacred jewel arrow exploded the mirror into tiny little bones. Several hundred orbs of lights began to scatter, trying to find the bodies they belonged to. Rin's soul collided with her, as she regained possession of her body.

"Kagome!"

"Come on, Rin," she said almost breathlessly, now needing Rin's assistance to get to the exit.

"You think that I'm gonna let you guys just escape?"

Naraku quickly came to the entrance and put a purplish barrier around his body. Kanna and Kagura stood in front.

"Okay, then," said Kagome, reaching in for one of her arrows. She felt around her pouch, looking for an arrow as one of them shocked her. She picked it up again and closed her eyes.

_"Demonic energy,"_ she thought as she cocked it back in her arrow. _"If I mix it with my pure energy..."_

Kagome followed through with her plan, as the arrow she began manipulating turned a blackish-pink. Naraku noticed this.

"No...that arrow was supposed to kill Inuyasha..."

"Die, you son of a bitch!" yelled Kagome as she launched the arrow.

The arrow ripped out of Kagome's bow as though it was possessed. It went through Kanna and Kagura and destroyed Naraku's barrier with it's fatal sweep. The arrow didn't falter as it still connected with Naraku. With a monstrous explosion, Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura were nowhere in sight.

"Come on, Rin," said Kagome weakly, walking slowly to the exit of the cave-like hideout.

Rin and Kagome slowly began their little journey back to Pier City, which was only 20 minutes away from Naraku's latest hideout. They continued on a small path that lead them almost directly to Inuyasha's house. Kagome banged on the door as though she had lost her mind.

The door opened to Inuyasha, who immediately jumped back. Kagome fell inside of the house.

Rin bent down to help her fallen friend and smiled. "Hey, Inuyasha? Where's Sesshoumaru?"

-Fini-

(Yeah, I wanted to do this for a while now, and now that I got Kagome back into the picture, I wanna see how I can make Inuyasha sweat, y'know? Anyways, Read N Review! Plus, I _have _to make the chapter Inu/Kik based Kagome's back!)


	27. Rekindled?

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Is Inuyasha two-timing on Kikyou? Because, _technically _Kagome is _still _his girlfriend...

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 26: Rekindled?!

Kagome fell into Inuyasha's house at precisely 12:00 am on a Saturday. Inuyasha made this quiet mental note in his head.

He at first thought he was hallucinating, as he was popping Jell-O shots by himself on a Friday night. He and Kikyou had an argument and she kicked Inuyasha out of her house and refused to call him, regardless of anything. After 4 hours of trying, Inuyasha dropped the whole concept of trying to reach Kikyou and got drunk. Now his girlfriend and his sister-in-law were in his doorway.

"Where's Sesshy?" asked Rin.

There was no denying it now; Rin always had that beautiful, soft voice. Inuyasha couldn't have imagined the voice if he tried. Now his eyes rested on Kagome, who was noticeably weak. He picked her up and smiled at Rin.

"He's somewhat sleep upstairs. You and Kagome have a hell of a story to tell when you guys get better. Sesshoumaru almost went delirious trying to get you. Naraku controlling you into attacking him didn't help his ego much, either."

"Sesshy..." she whispered softly.

Rin slowly walked into Sesshoumaru's room and waited for a response from him. His soft, mellow growl signaled that he had gotten his prize back. He closed the door and carried Kagome to his room, as he didn't want to hear the sounds emitting from their room.

Inuyasha laid Kagome on his bed and tended to her wounds and licked on her cuts so that they could heal faster. He then put bandages on her cuts and scraps and let Kagome rest. He stared at her soft face and sighed.

_"Now that Kagome's back, how am I gonna tell her that I'm now in a relationship with Kikyou?"_

About 30 minutes later, Kagome began to stir. As soon as she saw the numbers 12:00 flash repeatedly on an alarm clock, she knew exactly where she was at. She didn't need to be a super genius to know where she was at; the coveted room of Inuyasha.

She looked around for the prize of the room, and he was knocked out in front of his laptop, which was on. She painfully got up and looked at the screen, and smiled. Inuyasha was on microsoft word, with a poem written for Kagome. She had already read this one, but enjoyed all the same. Inuyasha heard her movement and smiled.

"Wassup?"

Kagome, shocked, put her arms around Inuyasha and kissed his neck softly, all around until she reached his face. She then kissed his lips.

Inuyasha, though being in a relationship with Kikyou, still enjoy this feeling that Kagome was giving him, as only Kagome knew how to kiss him like this. He didn't know how to tell her to stop, but it wasn't like he wanted her to, either.

He silently thanked whatever powers possessed Kagome to stop kissing him then and there, and in a way, thank Naraku for injuring Kagome because Inuyasha knew if she was any better, they would've been pass the kissing reunion stage.

Kagome dragged Inuyasha back to his bed and allowed him to collaspe on his bed first before she took her position on top of him. He couldn't keep on betraying Kikyou's trust like this, but he couldn't insult his still 'technical' girlfriend. He had to do the right thing...

"How'd you do it?"

"Escape?"

"Yeah, how were you able to break free of the shikon jewels powers and gain possession of your body, then manage to escape with Rin?"

Kagome smiled almost devil-like, and Inuyasha missed that.

"Suprised?"

"I just figured that I would save you."

"Inuyasha, who was that girl Naraku made me fight? She almost looked exactly like me. Who was she?"

Now this was Inuyasha's climax point. He could either lie and betray the trust of a woman who had been there for him when Kagome wasn't, or tell the truth and risk the dangerous side effects of Kagome's temper.

Inuyasha couldn't say anything. Kagome looked at him.

"She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Please Kagome, please don't leave me..."

"Who said I was gonna leave? I don't _care _if you have a girlfriend, yet I was your first girlfriend _and _your first love. I think I can stay over my boyfriend's house, can't I?"

"So me and you have the same type of logic, about you still _technically _being my girlfriend, because we never agreed to end our relationship."

"But do you? So that you could be with that girl?"

"Kagome, it's been almost 4 years with you. I hold a year with Kikyou, though she has held me down since you were Naraku's little sex/love slave."

Kagome blushed and looked down, so that Inuyasha wouldn't look at her face.

"I didn't willfully submit to Naraku, Inuyasha," said Kagome, hurt.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, turnt her around, and hugged her.

"I know you didn't, yet you were powerful enough to fight the power of the shikon jewel and regain yourself back. I've tried to get you back everytime I had a lead, and wasn't able to save you. I feel as though I failed you in protecting you."

Kagome caught Inuyasha with a rough kiss, and looked at him, eyes twinkling.

"Don't ever say you failed in protecting me; you did _every thing you could_. And," she began, smiling, "you'll always be my brave hero, forever."

Inuyasha needed that emotional boost, and intended to keep it all quiet. Kagome obviously told him that she didn't care who he went with, and that he was still hers.

"She stole you from me, while I was out. You know that, right?"

Inuyasha thought about that statement. From Kagome's perspective, that would probably seems like the best answer, but Inuyasha knew the truth: He was craving Kagome, and fell in love with another.

"She didn't."

"How do you figure? I was out the picture, and she pounced on you."

"But I was the one that provoked it. I was the one that began kissing her because of her sharp resemblance to you. It was me that began seeing the interior of Kikyou, and I fell in love with that."

Kagome looked hurt from Inuyasha's last statement.

"So, I'm just a memory then, Inuyasha?" she asked, prepared to leave out of Inuyasha's life if that's what he wanted.

(Wow...I didn't know I could reach this at an actual cliffhanger like that. I tried to have Inuyasha indecisive on both sides, but it seems as though he's beginning to sway to Kikyou's side...As always guys, read and review, okay?)


	28. Jealousy

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: "The Truth Arrow" Any idea who it's gonna be used on?!

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 27: Jealousy

"So that's just it, huh Inuyasha? I'm just fated to become a memory in Kikyou's presence?"

"Kagome, I never said that Kikyou was gonna take your place."

"But you didn't _have _to. You told me how you fell "_in love_" with her while I was gone, and justified her reason for being with you. What other explanation do you need to give me?"

"So that's how we're gonna end our 4 year relationship. One year ago, we were fated to marry each other. Now were just "_that old couple_", right?"

Inuyasha remained silent. He didn't know how to comeback.

"I thought of nothing but you when I was trying to break free of the shikon jewel's hold over my mind and body. One year I had to deal of NOT being yours, a year without the half-demon I was supposed to marry. Now you're with some fuckin' girl and I don't even have a chance to get what was stolen from me."

"I said that I wasn't stolen."

"Fuck you, Inuyasha," said Kagome with noticeable hurt in her voice. She go up from her sitting position on top of Inuyasha, and slowly began walking out of his room door.

"Kagome, wait."

Kagome kept her steady pace. She made it out of Inuyasha's room and was now heading downstairs. If she couldn't have Inuyasha, fine. She knew that her family would want to see her.

"I said wait," growled Inuyasha. He pounced from his bed and began following Kagome. By the time he caught up to her, she was almost out of the door.

The door automatically swung open, catching Kagome and Inuyasha by surprise. Kagome looked at the person standing in the doorway, and an angry smile appeared on her face.

"And look! It's our 'bitch' of the hour! Step on up, Kikyou!"

Kikyou reluctantly stepped into the house, closed the door, and now Inuyasha looked frustrated.

"_Why the fuck did she have to come here now?!"_

"So you escaped Naraku? Oh, and I think you called me a 'bitch' by accident."

"Oh, no, I _purposely _called you a bitch. SO how does it feel, knowing that you've stolen Inuyasha from me?"

"Oh, it feels good, Kagome," said Kikyou, beginning to play her game. "Inuyasha was helpless for the taking, pushed up on me, and I just snagged him. I wished that Naraku had kept you under his control longer, then I could've sealed me and Inuyasha with him biting me."

A vein was now throbbing on Kagome's forehead, but she kept her cool. She picked up her arrows that were lying on the floor, and cocked one of them back.

"You're unarmed, right bitch?"

"Correct, slut. Oh, you were planning to shoot that at me?"

Kagome closed her eyes as her arrow began to glow a greenish color. She loaded her arrow back up and pointed at Inuyasha, who looked surprised.

"_The truth arrow…I hope it works…"_

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, stepping back.

"Hit the mark!" yelled Kagome, launching her arrow at Inuyasha. The arrow struck him directly in her chest. Kikyou got defensive.

"Settle down, I didn't attempt to kill him."

The greenish aura that was on Kagome's arrow was now surrounding Inuyasha. In his possessed state, whenever Inuyasha was given a question, he had to answer it truthfully.

"The truth arrow, huh Kagome?"

"Yes…I wanna know what he truly sees in you."

Kikyou bent down towards Inuyasha and stared into his blank eyes.

"Inuyasha," she said, looking angry. "Do you love Kagome?"

"Yes," said Inuyasha without hesitating. Kikyou winced.

Kagome now bent down to Inuyasha, and a tear fell out of her eyes. "Inuyasha, why do you love Kikyou? Why did you become her boyfriend? Did you ever think that I was gonna come back?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, and answered Kagome's questions.

"I love Kikyou because of her unique style, and how she accepted every little thing I've done. I became her boyfriend because I needed her...not just as a person who I could talk to, but also a person who I could love. I didn't know if we were gonna be able to save you or not."

"Why do you love Kagome?"

"Kagome was mines, and still is, for 4 years and running. I love Kagome because of the way she backed me up through any type of troubles I was in. She completed the group of me, Sango, and Miroku. She help me with my only true friends, plus I felt as though I could tell Kagome anything. We never had a single argument."

Inuyasha was noticeably out of breath. Kagome looked at Kikyou.

"Are you gonna ask him it? Or am I?"

"I'll do it," said Kikyou, kneeling before Inuyasha again.

"Inuyasha, which one of us do you want to be with? Which one of us do you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

Inuyasha looked at both of the girls blankly.

"I want to be with Kikyou," he said in almost a zombie tone. Kikyou smiled.

"But I also want my first love, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha on his forehead.

"You already have me."

Kikyou pushed Kagome out of the way and looked at Inuyasha.

"You can't choose, can you?"

Before Inuyasha answered the question, Kagome pulled the arrow out of his chest. It took about a minute for Inuyasha to recover.

"Why did you shoot that arrow at me?" he asked softly, looking at Kagome.

"I'm sorry," said Kagome, picking up her bow and arrows. "I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"Inuyasha, I just can't do this, okay? You're right, she stayed by your side even when I was gone. I guess I had to let you go sooner or later..."

Kagome opened Inuyasha's door, and looked at Kikyou.

"It ain't over."

Kagome left the house, much to Inuyasha's surprise.

Kikyou turned around to face Inuyasha and attempted to kiss him, but he didn't meet her. He kept his focus on Kagome.

"Why is she so...quitting all of a sudden?"

"I don't know...maybe she just wants us to be happy."

"But I can't be happy knowing that Kagome isn't," said Inuyasha, turning away from Kikyou and walking upstairs. Kikyou followed him.

Sesshomaru came out with Rin, who was sweating to the extreme. Sesshoumaru's ears twitched, and he barked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha responded to his bark with a bark of his own. He then looked at Kikyou, and shook his head.

"You came at a very bad time."

Kikyou followed Inuyasha into his room and closed the door. She laid down on his bed, and began to slowly cry. Inuyasha sat at his computer desk to brood on his thoughts. He seemed to do this a lot lately.

"So where do we go from here, Kikyou? She's out my life, like you wanted."

Kikyou couldn't respond, still crying into Inuyasha's pillow.

(Chapter 27! Well, I would appreciate your feedback on this chapter; I personally think this would go into my favorites folder. But again, that's up for you guys to decide. And, can you believe that they are still in the night? It's 2:30 Inuyasha-time in the fic!)


	29. The Ends Part

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Yeah...don't hate me for this chapter, as it is necessary for the story.

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 28: The Ends Part

It was around 2:30 in the morning, with Kikyou distraught about what had recently happened. Kagome walked out of the door, and now Inuyasha was reminiscing about her. Kikyou lay on his bed, crying. Inuyasha, annoyed, looked at Kikyou.

"So where do we go from here, Kikyou?"

Kikyou, still whimpering, looked at Inuyasha. Now he felt guilty looking at her face.

"I don't know Inuyasha…if you want Kagome, then go get her, because I'm getting tired of always getting hurt."

"What the fuck you talkin' 'bout?! We've barely had any truly major arguments while we've been together!"

"Who said anything about 'us'?! Inuyasha, your little drama is just an ounce from the shit I've experienced! If you wanna follow Kagome, go! Do it!"

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He kept his focus on Kikyou.

"DO IT! Go! Bye!"

"Kikyou, stop with this nonsense."

"Okay, now you're ticking me off, you fuckin' demon. I'll leave so it'll be easier for you to get Kagome, okay??"

"Kikyou, stop."

"We're through, Inuyasha," said Kikyou, wiping her tears away. She was prepared to end their relationship, and she didn't care how he reacted.

"What are you talking about, Kikyou? What the hell have you experienced that's soooo bad?"

Kikyou punched Inuyasha in his face with as much power as she could muster. Inuyasha slowly fell to his bed.

"Have you ever been abused by your father, Inuyasha?! Have you?! Because that's what the fuck I had to deal with for 15 years! And now I look for a fuckin' man for comfort, find you, and you fuck me over like this?!"

Inuyasha hesitated before he said anything. Even though Kikyou had been his girl for around a year, he didn't know too much about her past, as she tried to hide it most of the time. Now she was coming out with it now. Did it signify the end of their relationship?

"Kikyou, look..."

"No Inuyasha, no more fuckin' lookin', okay? I'm getting tired of always 'looking', and this shit needs to end..."

"Kikyou, can you just sit down? I wanna just talk to you..."

"Oh, so you do want me? Cause if you didn't, you would be chasing after your other little bitch right now."

"What the fuck do you mean by that? What-you think that I can't get on without your ass? Your making it seem like you're the crown jewel of my life."

"Kagome is."

"You're on that little bitch shit, and you need to get off it."

"Why did you make me sit down? So that you could attempt to save a relationship you've already messed up?"

"I wanted to hear about your so-called "dark" past."

"What else is there to hear? Me and Kaede were abused, and my mother finally moved us out when I was able to take care of me and Kaede. Ain't nothin' special about that, Mr. Tough Guy."

"Kikyou..."

"Inuyasha, I just need some time to think, okay? But I can't have you in my life for a moment..."

"So we're done?"

A tear leaked out Kikyou's eye as she turned away from Inuyasha and began walking out of his room.

"Kikyou, are we?"

"Isn't me leaving self-explanitory?"

"No."

"You're always gonna be a fuckin' dunce when it comes to love, aren't you?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Kikyou was now whimpering while she walking down the stairs. She took a deep breath.

"Yes, we're done, Inuyasha," cried Kikyou, now running out of the house. Inuyasha leaped from his steps to chase her, but then stopped.

"Done?"

1234567890

Kagome, still in her tatered clothing, walked completely to her shrine house alone and without any help, though many people asked if she needed any assistance.

She got to the shrine house and slowly knocked on her house door. It slowly opened and a half-sleep Kyoko opened the door. She instantly hugged on her daughter the moment she saw her.

"Ka-Ka-Kagome! You're back!!"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah mom, I'm finally back..."

"Come on, get inside! We have to get you out of those tatered clothes! And we have to call Inuyasha..."

"No, don't call Inuyasha," said Kagome, a tear falling out of her eye. "I'll go see him when I'm better...I want it to be a surprise to him, okay mom?"

"Yes honey, whatever you want...I'm just happy you're back home..."

"Me too mom, me too."

1234567890

(Too short? Well, I had to end this chapter kind of quick, cause even I can't believe that I ended them, but it is part of the story...and they'll get back together...eventually...)


	30. Family Reunion

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: The last chapter was extremely vulgar by my standards, and I apologize. But it seemed as though I gained some fans in the process. But this one should be a more laid back chapter.

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 29: Family Reunion

"No way...Kagome..."

"She's back..."

"Are you guys gonna keep gawking at me? Or are we gonna hang out?!"

Kagome had finally met up with her two best friends, Miroku and Sango, and the three began their little journey around the city, trying to catch up on current events.

"I've noticed that you didn't call Inuyasha to meet up with us today, Kagome, so wassup? Are you strung out because he's messing with Kikyou?"

Miroku looked at Kagome for an answer. After about 5 minutes, she answered.

"Actually, I just can't stand him for the moment. Plus," she said, slightly smiling, "they've recently broke up."

"No Inu didn't," said Sango, looking at Kagome. "What reason would they have to break up?"

"I don't know, cause I'm not messing with Inuyasha anytime soon. I was hurt when I left his house I have no reason to see him or talk to him. The only time we talked after that was when he told me he and Kikyou broke up, but by the way his voice sounded, she dumped _him_."

"How did he hurt you?" asked Sango.

"The way he was speaking so positively about Kikyou, how she held him down while I was Naraku's little pet and all that bull, he made it seem like my presence wasn't needed anymore."

"Inuyasha doesn't know what to do," said Miroku. Sango punched him and laughed.

"I think that's apparent, boo."

"No I mean he really doesn't know what girl to choose. It's kind of a difficult decision when you put it in his perspective, you know? Kikyou's only been here a year, yet she's made such an impact on his life in that little time that she just can't be "let go". She went with Inuyasha everytime he got a lead to save you. Even she attempted to save you, if that's what Inuyasha wanted."

"What?"

"Yeah, but then again you have _four _years with Inuyasha, and you have the bigger impact. Even though it wasn't willingly, you were absent from his life for a year Kagome. And Kikyou made herself known for that year."

Kagome looked dumbfounded at Miroku and Sango.

_"Kikyou attempted to save me? Why? We're rivals in love..."_

"I needed that, Miroku," said Kagome, smiling and hugging Miroku. "I needed it to really be broken down like that. Inuyasha made it seemed as though she was supposed to be replacing me."

Miroku hugged Kagome tighter. "I owe you everything; you forced Sango in that date with me, and I only needed one chance to show her I wasn't that pathetic lecher...Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was walking by. Kagome looked at him with gleaming eyes.

"Uhh..hi guys..."

"Wassup, Inu? Did you spy on us while we were here?" asked Kagome smiling. Inuyasha blushed.

"No! I really just happened to be walking by and I sniffed you guys out. How come I wasn't invited on ya little escapade?"

"'Cause I was mad at you," said Kagome honestly. "And I still am mad at you."

"Kagome, I need to ask you a question. Well, two, actually."

"Fire away."

"Number one, are we still boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Uhhh..._technically _we're actually _engaged, _so actually I'm your fiancée."

"Number two, are you going to go to the school on Monday?"

"Huh? Why?"

Inuyasha pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Kagome. She smiled brightly.

"Yes...Yes!"

"What's that, Kagome?"

"The counselor is giving me a 12th grade pass...IF I can ace this test that basically has 9 months of stuff I need to cram in my head in two days. Inuyasha, is this the reason why you attempted to find me? To give me this?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Thank you," she said, hugging him. He was to some extent surprised.

"A hug?"

"Yes, a hug; we're separated as of now... plus I need to go... I'll see you guys later..."

Kagome turned around quickly and began running in the opposite direction, leaving the rest of the group in awe.

"Where the hell is she going? To study already?"

14567890

Kagome knew where she was going, as her brother Souta gave her the address. She took a bus to the neighborhood, and then took a mild walk. She then knocked on the door.

The door opened, and the woman gasped.

Kagome didn't smile.

"Can I come in, Kikyou?"

Kikyou stared at Kagome. She could either slam the door in the girl's face, or listen to what Kagome had to say. She reluctantly sighed.

"Yea, come on in," she said, almost disgusted.

Kagome slowly walked into the house of Kikyou and pouted.

_"What am I doing here? What the hell am I doing?!"_

Kikyou guided them to the basement and told Kagome to sit down on the couch.

"Kaede! Don't bother me while I'm in the basement, okay?"

"Okay, sis!" Kaede shouted back.

Kikyou then locked the door and sat on the couch opposite to Kagome.

_"We are so alike in our mission...so alike in our features..."_

"Why are you here? Is it Inuyasha-related?"

"No."

"Then what reason do you have to be here?"

"I need to apologize, Kikyou..."

"What? You _apologizing?!_ For what?!"

"Miroku told me that you always went with Inuyasha every time they had a lead on my whereabouts, and you always tried to save me..."

"I didn't do it for you," said Kikyou harshly. That was true, Kikyou's statement.

"Whatever, the point is you did, regardless of who you did it for. So bye now..."

"You came all the way over here to tell me that?"

Kikyou then caught herself.

"How did you get my address? Did you get it from Inuyasha?"

"No I got it from my brother. He said that he's "dating" your sister."

_"What?! Kaede!"_

"Oh..."

"There was another reason why I came over here, Kikyou."

"Uh-huh, what?"

"We both want Inuyasha, right?"

Kikyou didn't know where this was going. "Uhh..."

"Yeah," said Kagome, answering for Kikyou. "Yeah you want him."

"Where is this going, Kagome?"

"How about we just try to win his affections instead of fighting, cause I don't think Inuyasha wants us to physically fight for him."

"So you're telling me that you want to fight for Inuyasha's love. You wanna be rivals in love?"

"We already are. We're just eliminating the actually fighting part."

Kikyou didn't know what to think. Not only did Kagome talk to her like a woman, but she also technically called a truce. She like the idea.

"You're on, Kagome."

Kagome then rose and nodded. "Bye then, _rival_."

Kikyou nodded. "Question, Kagome."

"What?"

"How are you gonna go to college with the rest of us?"

Kagome smiled. "I will, so don't worry. I'm not giving Inuyasha up sooo easily..."

Kikyou, bewildered, nodded. "See you, then."

"Bye."

Kagome walked out of the hour-long conversation she and Kagome had. She didn't believe she made Inuyasha into a prize. But then she smiled.

"I'll win mines back."

1234567890

"Sesshy, what are we gonna do today?"

Rin seemed to take a liking of Sesshoumaru's room because that's where ahe spent most of her time. She loved spending time with Sesshoumaru because he respected her. He didn't treat her like some type of item; he ALWAYS gave her his full attention.

"Whatever you wish."

Rin snuggled up on Sesshoumaru more. "But you gotta have something in mind. Come on Sesshy, you didn't have me for at least half a year. So you have to think of something for us to do. And I don't wanna go to the movies, so eliminate that from your head."

Sesshoumaru smiled. He _was _going to use the movies as a scapegoat. Planning a romantic day for Rin was not one of his shining points.

"How about me and you get away from Pier City for a while."

Rin gasped. "Are you serious? Where?"

"Let's just get away, maybe to an island, you know? I want to be with you somewhere where I can always see your beautiful smile...and I want to get away from this

dank town for a while. Inuyasha's mom and my dad leave all the time now that we can take care of ourselves."

"I know this has nothing to do with the conversation, but I was recently talking to Miroku."

"Oh, that monk's alright. What did he say?"

"That Naraku isn't dead. Kagome's demonic arrow didn't kill him."

"How does the monk know that?"

"The Wind Tunnel in his hand never dispersed."

Sesshoumaru smiled and hugged Rin. "Don't worry about Naraku or his bunch, okay? I promise that he will never take you away from me again. Ever."

Rin gripped onto Sesshoumaru tighter. "Promise?" she asked in the most little girl-like way.

He kissed her softly. "I promise Rin. I'll kill myself before that day comes."

Rin, feeling reassured, smiled. "So, let's get packing; I wanna get away from here!"

"I knew you would."

1234567890

"You're telling me I didn't kill Naraku? After all that, I didn't kill him?!"

Kagome had met back up with Miroku and Sango again, and they decided to crash at Sango's house since her father was no longer at home anymore since his job called for him to move from the area. So the house was all Sango's. That didn't stop her from NOT having a wild party though, something her friends disagreed on.

"The Wind Tunnel has gotten smaller, almost to the point of ceasing to exist. But it still exist. If Naraku was dead, it would be gone. Completely gone."

"I put so much pure energy into that arrow... so much..."

"I'm only telling you this because I think that you're still number one on Naraku's possession list. You under his control was a miko not to be messed with. Only one who matched you in pure power was Kikyou."

"So I may be attacked again?"

"There's a chance, which is why I'm letting you know. I don't want you possessed again. I don't even want you to _leave _again."

"Thank you, Miroku."

Kagome then looked around. "Where's my favorite half-demon?"

"He went home to brood on his thoughts."

Kagome snorted. "More like get drunk."

"Like we all could if Sango would just throw a party here, right boo?"

"No. No parties, do you understand?"

"Awww..."

1234567890

Inuyasha sat in his room, actually just thinking. No alcohol. No drugs. He was sober. He had to be; he actually didn't have a girl to lean on now.

_"I don't know what to do..."_

1234567890

Kikyou was doing the same exact thing Inuyasha was doing, just brooding on her thoughts. Kikyou's weren't all that depressing like Inuyasha's though.

_"I promise you Kagome, I will win Inuyasha's heart so that you can stop saying that I 'stole' him from you. I'll win his heart for sure..."_

-Fini-

(More laid back, right? Just focused on ALL of the main characters this time instead of just 2 of them. That would've actually made the story a lot shorter, and I wanted to make it long for some strange reason. Any who, you guys know what to do- Read and Review and I'll get back at you!)

-Kikyo's Lova-


	31. Art of War

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Another laid back chapter (hardly any cursing). Actually, I'm starting to like this style, A LOT- gives me time to focus on everybody. If you liked the last chapter, then you'll like this one. Also, does any 1 have an AOL screename? I would like to talk to my reviewers.

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 30: The Art of War- Kikyou and Kagome's Attacks

"Hmmm," said Miroku, looking out of the window of Sango's house. It was now a Monday morning in mid-July. The weather was great, perfect for taking Sango to the beach and staring at her ass.

"What's wrong, Miroku?" asked Sango, handing him a plate of food. She sat down beside him and they began to eat from the same plate, feeding each other.

"Just thinking a little 'bout Kagome and her test."

"You know that Kagome's going to do "okay"; she did keep Inuyasha motivated when he got his A's, right?"

"But she's been out the loop for _9 months_. The only "cool" song that she knows right now is "My Will" by dream."

""My Will" is still a very popular song; it's real cute and..."

"The point is..that test contains a lot of questions on popular culture. 9 months blocked from the world won't do her much good, would it?"

Sango now began to look worried.

"So what are we gonna do? You think that _maybe _her mom mighta helped her study or _maybe _Souta helped her out or _maybe _her scapegoat friends may have helped her out?"

Sango meant this to sound sarcastic, but Miroku didn't take the bait.

"Kagome has a Sidekick, right?"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna help her cheat."

Sango thought about this, and smiled.

"That'll actually be kinda fun. Yeah, come on, lets do it!"

Miroku took out his Sidekick and typed Kagome a quick text to Kagome. She instantly responded, in all Caps:

_HELP ME!!_

"Sango, can you get the test I nicked from the teacher in your room? I put it in your shoebox."

"Why the hell did you steal...never mind, I'll be back. Just don't steal anything."

Miroku smiled. "I love you."

"Uh-huh," said Sango, walking upstairs to her room.

1234567890

"Whacha wanna do, sis?" asked Kaede.

Kaede and Kikyou were in Kikyou's room, talking about Souta. It was almost like _Romeo & Juliet_, in which two rival families siblings find love.

_"Maybe it won't end as tragic though," _thought Kikyou.

"Why, did you have something in mind? And does it involve Souta?"

"No, I just wanna go out. Plus, since you and Inuyasha are taking a break from ya relationship, we can hang out for the time being."

Kikyou thought about Kaede's offer. Either she could stay here, 12 noon with her bucket of popcorn and think about how she gonna seize Inuyasha, or she could hang out with Kaede. She chose Kaede's offer, as she didn't want to seem like a slob to herself.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"Just chill and shop around the city like normal, then at night, we tag Inuyasha's side of his house."

"Tag Inuyasha's house?"

Kaede smiled and pulled out a spray paint can from her Hello Kitty book bag. It was unopened.

"Only if you wanna."

A strange rush of excitement ran through Kikyou like she never felt before. She took the spray can and nodded.

"Yeah, I wanna."

1234567890

The 107 degree classroom that Kagome was in didn't making the test she was taking any easier, but since the teachers thought that she was typing numbers into a calculator, they didn't bother her.

_What is the square of 17 x 17?_

_Hold on..._

Stupid little questions like this went on for about 3 hours until Kagome wiped the sweat from her forehead and handed her test in. The teacher put it in a machine and in less than a minute, looked at the test and smiled.

"You've got a perfect 100."

Kagome smiled widely and brightly, snatched her test, and left the sauntering school. Miroku and Sango were waiting outside for her.

"Whacha get?"

"A 100," said Kagome, hugging her two friends. They got into Sango's car and drove back to her house.

"Now that you can relax, what do you wanna do tonight?"

"How about a movie marathon at my house," said Miroku, smiling.

Kagome shook her head. "So that you guys can slob on each other while having me watch? I pass. Anyways, I need to go see someone..."

Sango and Miroku nodded.

"Just don't do anything sneaky."

Kagome smiled and scratched her head. "Me? Never..."

1234567890

Inuyasha stared out his window. Here in was, mid-July, perfect weather, and yet he had no girl to spend it with. He didn't feel right; he _always _had a girl to just crash on. Plus, nobody was in his house. Sesshoumaru and Rin went on vacation, so did his parents. Staying in this house only amplified his depression.

_Ding Dong!_

Inuyasha's ears got alert as he slowly walked down the stairs.

_Ding Dong!_

"Hold on, I'm almost there."

Inuyasha opened up his door to see the smiling bright face of Kagome. He had to smile.

"What brings you over here? I thought you were mad at me."

And I still am," said Kagome, still smiling. She thrusted a piece of paper in Inuyasha's hands. He opened it, and laughed.

"You are so damn smart."

"I had help from Miroku and Sango."

Inuyasha nodded. "You shoulda asked me for help; I would've been happy to help you."

Kagome nodded. "I'll remember that when we're in college. Just don't break ya promise."

"You wanna just chill for a moment?"

Kagome gasped.

_Was Inuyasha making his move?_

"What do you mean?"

"It's nice outside, you just wanna go up on the roof with me, like we used to do."

"No funny business, Inuyasha."

"I promise, there won't be any."

Kagome followed Inuyasha up to his room, then out through the window to his patio. They sat on the chairs he had out there.

_"He's depressed," _Kagome thought.

"I'm happy you came by, Kagome."

"Why?"

"If you haven't noticed, I was kinda lonely. You showing up really helped lift my mood. Plus, you passed your test and stuff, so you're going to college with your right class."

"I was gonna go to Keane."

"So were me, Sango, Miroku and..."

Inuyasha got quiet, but Kagome smiled.

"Kikyou?"

Inuyasha nodded.

The two sighed and stared at the stars that were hovering over them. They both enjoyed the view so much that they just remained like that for a hour. Then Kagome rose.

"I better get going."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, it's getting late."

"I enjoyed sitting up here with you Inuyasha; we should do it again sometime."

Inuyasha grinned. "It's a date, Kagome."

Kagome wadded out of the house and began walking to the bus stop.

_"He was so vulnerable. Why didn't I make my move?"_

1234567890

"This is gonna be fun."

Rin and Kikyou began creeping up the side of Inuyasha's house. Unknowing to them Inuyasha already noticed their scent several yards away. He planned to frighten them.

Kaede shook up her spray can while Kikyou stared at Inuyasha's window.

_"You don't know how much I love you, do you?"_

Inuyasha slowly tiptoed behind them. They didn't noticed him. Kikyou shook up her spray can.

Inuyasha allowed the two to write what they had to write on the wall. He then put on his ski mask.

"Boo."

Both of the girl screamed and began to take off. In two seconds, the girl's were off his property. He smiled at his accomplishment.

"Let's see what they wrote."

He brought out a flashlight out of nowhere and shined it at the writings. He smiled.

One, obviously in Kaede's little kid writing had the phrase, "You're a boogerface" on it.

He then shined it on Kikyou's.

"You're the perfect hanyou, and I love you..."

-Fini-

(Kikyou and Kagome! I don't even know what to think anymore. I don't know what I'm gonna do now, because it seems like the two were both kinda sly on their attacks on Inuyasha-Kagome seeing him alone, Kikyou writing that beautiful phrase on his wall. Any who, as usual, just hit me up with a review and OF COURSE, I'll update. You guys don't have to worry about that.)

-Kikyo's Lova-


	32. Mizuki

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: And YET again, ANOTHER laid back chapter. I was busy posting a new fic on here (Hopelessly Devoted 2 U). You'll enjoy it; again, everyone's in it (again). There's also a new character added to the story for a little bit more fluff. ALSO, THIS SHOULD ALREADY BE NOTED: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FIC, EITHER WRITE A BETTER ONE OR PRESS THAT BACK BUTTON ON YOUR BROWSER! DON'T HATE BECAUSE I'M NOT A MINDLESS KAGOME LOVER!

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 31: Kikyou's old friend, Mizuki

"How come we didn't do anything for the summer?" asked Miroku. "It's mid-July, and what have we done?"

"Didn't we take a trip to Fairless Hills? I think that counts as something."

"Oh, the same Fairless Hills where I fucked my head up and forgot about my wife?"

Inuyasha turned away from Miroku after that statement was made.

"Okay, you win."

Sango and Kagome were watching Miroku and Inuyasha on their little ongoing feud. Sango then got up and sat on Miroku's lap.

"Sweetie, I know where we can go," she said sensually, now hugging her husband. Miroku was officially now putty in Sango's hands.

Inuyasha thought otherwise.

"No. Matter fact, HELL NO SANGO."

"Inuyasha, shut up and let Mi-Mi speak," said Kagome, cutting Inuyasha off abruptly. He looked at Kagome furiously.

"Thank you, Kagome," laughed Sango. She was laughing at the obedience of Inuyasha to Kagome. "Miroku, can we go to the beach?"

Miroku's eyes rolled in the back of his head. Not only did he want to see Sango in a bikini, HE didn't have to bring it up. And if Sango could be this promiscuous right now, he wondered later on...

"Yea, boo, we can go to the beach," he said finally.

Sango smiled and stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha, who was defeated by a 3-1 vote. Inuyasha pouted.

"Well, I hope you guys are carpooling, cause you aren't getting in my fuckin' car."

"Oh, fuck you then, Inuyasha," said Miroku. He then thought about something. "Inuyasha, can you come here for a moment?"

Inuyasha reluctantly followed Miroku. As soon as they were out of Inuyasha's living room, Miroku slammed Inuyasha into the wall. Inuyasha was shocked.

"Inuyasha!" he growled, almost in a whisper. "Are you trying to fuck my swagger up?!"

"What are you-?"

"You know that Sango gives me "some" when I listen to her and do what she asks. Just cause you and Kagome flopped and Kikyou dumped you, don't try to fuck up mines. Got it?"

Inuyasha pushed Miroku off of him. "Look, I messed up. Sorry."

Miroku pulled his best friend into a hug. "You know you're still my best friend for life."

Inuyasha pushed off of him. "Okay, enough with the sentimental shit."

Miroku nodded. "Let's get ready for this beach trip."

"Yeah, Ima prepare for an aggravated nose."

1234567890

Whoosh!

An aura infused arrow slammed directly into the center of the bull's-eye Kikyou painted into a tree trunk in her backyard. She loved the effect of the arrow's aura as it just dispersed when it slammed into something hard...like the tree trunk she was standing before.

She shot another arrow:

BAM!

And yet another:

BAM!

Kikyou kept her little arrow session going, perfecting her already perfect arrow skills until she exhausted herself of her power and strength. She loved that feeling of emptiness, but then again, she didn't. It sometimes reminded her of the emptiness in her heart.

She picked up her bow and arrows and snatched her towel up from the ground and began wiping the sweat off of her head. She then stared at the towel for a moment, smiled, and giggled.

"If Inuyasha was still mines, I wouldn't need this damn towel..."

She smiled at her dirty little thought and picked up her phone. She decided to order a pizza, as Kaede was out with Souta for a "date" and wouldn't be back until Monday. Summer was withering away, and college was raming its head around the corner. Kikyou sighed.

"I don't even want to go out..."

Kikyou left the patio hall she was in and went to her living room to relax, as that feeling of emptiness was starting to settle in on her exhausted body. 15 minutes into her relaxation method, she heard knocking at her door.

"Must be the pizza guy," she said aloud. She got some money from her purse and walked to her entrance hall. She opened the door slowly, smiled, then gasped.

"Mi-Mizuki!" she gasped.

1234567890

"Baby, come on in! The water is great!"

Sesshoumaru and Rin were enjoying themselves at the island resort he had gotten them into. Rin was calling her husband into the water with her.

"Yeah, okay," he said reluctantly, slowly trotting into the water with her. She splashed him in the face with some water. He growled.

"Sesshy, when are we gonna be officially married?"

"When you make the plans," he said, looking at her face. "Oh, I hope you didn't think that I was gonna do a woman's job?"

"That is such a biased opinion. You could plan the wedding if you wanted too."

"Do you really think I would plan a wedding?"

"So WHAT were YOU DOING for 6 MONTHS?!"

"Rin, do not raise your tone with me," said Sesshoumaru calmly, almost in an authoritive voice.

Rin got silent. She LOVED it when Sesshoumaru got big on her. It made her feel..._weak_.

"Take me now, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru growled softly. "I was waiting for this..."

He snatched Rin up from the water and carried her all the way to their very expensive room they were residing in for the time. She forcefully threw her on the bed and ripped his t-shirt off.

"Hurry up, Sesshoumaru..."

(AN: Rin only calls Sesshoumaru by his real name when she's being absolutely serious with him. Other than that, it's Sesshy.)

Sesshoumaru pounced on top on Rin like a caged animal. Rin moaned one thing before they let themselves go:

"And make sure you put your seed in me this time..."

1234567890

"Mi-Mizuki!"

A beautiful girl was standing on Kikyou's porch with a suitcase in her hands smiling brightly at Kikyou. Kikyou clamped the girl in a very tight hug, then let her go.

"Kikyou...it's been too long...one damn year..."

Kikyou nodded. "And you finally took up my offer on living here, is that correct?"

Mizuki nodded. "You're like my best friend, of course I wouldn't deny an offer like that."

Kikyou smiled hard. "Mizuki, get your ass in the house before I just die...hurry up!"

Kikyou forced Mizuki in her house and the girl got acquainted with her old friend...

"Kikyou, I have so much shit to tell you...and your father has lost it..."

-Fini-

(I wanted to add this new character so bad for even more character development...It opens the door to Kikyou's past even more, and it's something I want to get out before I continue the true story...So in reality, I guess you can call these story "fillers"...anyway, I should be back with a new chapter soon...as I gotta update my other fic 2...)

Kikyo's Lova


	33. It's Not That Simple

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Hmmm...I don't know if I made it apparent that this is a Inu/Kik fic so lemme restate it- THIS IS AN INUYASHA & KIKYOU FIC! And please stop giving me ideas to change the story...I got this far without them.

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 32: In a world without you

"Mizuki, what's going on with my father and mother? Is he starting to spaz on her too?"

"He's getting angry that she's still funding you guys. He hasn't struck her...yet."

"Yet?"

"Yeah...she wanted you to at least know...she told me that before I left...I didn't want to leave her but..."

"...the situation with your parents, right."

Kikyou sighed and stared at Mizuki.

"Kikyou, we need to get her out of there."

"How do you propose we do that, Mizuki?"

"Duh...we just take her..."

"Mizuki, it's not that simple...my mom and dad run a successful business company...together. If they split up, they will undoubtedly lose ALL of their endorsements."

"So they're just staying together for business reasons...so you're not going to do anything?"

"I don't know what the fuck to do, Mizuki."

"Kikyou..."

"Unless you got an idea...then she's stuck..."

1234567890

"How to get Kikyou back...how to get Kagome back...which one do I truly want?"

Inuyasha sat in front of his laptop pondering at the random questions that popped into his head.

"Why can't I decide? Emotionally I can't decide...which is strange, seeing as though I've only been with Kikyou for about a year..."

He thought statistics would tell him to go to Kagome. Why not, right? Four years of pure love...9th grade...she was his high school sweetheart. His mind raced back to that day...that day before Kagome was taken from him...what he said before he went to sleep that night.

"Kagome, I swear that I'm gonna mark you tomorrow...so that you can be mines, forever."

Then Kikyou raced through his mind. It was odd, and it forced a laugh out of him. Only a resemblance to Kagome in the beginning, she was now a girl that he couldn't live without. Kikyou proved that she would do anything for him, including risk her life, as she took the purified arrow Kagome launched at him head-on.

"Kikyou's perfect, she really didn't have any faults."

How the hell could he choose? How could he choose between those two women? He couldn't."

"How can I? I don't even deserve you guys...but I do need your love."

He was...stuck.

1234567890

"Kikyou's winning."

"Well, she had a better method of attack than you."

"So I just gotta have a better attack then, correct?"

"Correctomundo."

"Then Sango, what the hell am I supposed to do? Kikyou's playing her game real smart. I don't wanna push up on Inuyasha and seem like a whore, yet I don't want Kikyou to take Inuyasha's heart."

"I doubt that she can actually 'take his heart'."

"Huh?"

"Kikyou does have a chance to _win _Inuyasha's heart; hell she's already planted her mark. But, a piece of you will always remain in his heart. It's the same with you."

"So Inuyasha won't ever completely be ours?"

"Nope."

"Thanks Sango...that was a great fuckin' emotional boost."

"Sorry, Kagome."

"It's okay...you were being real...at least you set my mind to reality. It also gave me a bit of self satisfaction, too."

"Yeah? How?"

"Even if the possibility of Kikyou winning Inuyasha, he's still gonna have a lingering feeling of me."

"Damn Kagome...harsh..."

"I'm just saying..."

123467890

"That...that was great, Sesshoumaru."

"I know," said Sesshoumaru in his most cocky voice. Rin smiled at his arrogance.

"You know? Well, I'm not gonna deny you of that..."

"I know Rin; what can I say?"

"Sesshy...you put 'it' in me...are you sure? I mean, you talk about a huge hatred of hanyou's...well, at least you used to."

"Key words Rin- _Used to_."

"Are you sure about this Sesshy?"

"Rin, anything coming out of you is as good as a youkai."

Rin blushed. "Sesshoumaru..."

"Yeah Rin, I'm ready for a little one roaming around..."

"And I'll plan that wedding..."

"I know."

"You're real cocky Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "I know."

1234567890

"Even if there was a chance that I could leave you, I wouldn't take it..."

Kikyou was in her room alone, as Mizuki had fallen asleep in the room parallel to hers. She was smiling, reading a poem Inuyasha had given to her earlier in the year.

"You're my baby, forever, and throughout all the risks me and you bring, I'll take it..."

"Inuyasha..."

"Throughout it all, Kikyou, you're the girl who's held me down. You're my Princess, you wear the crown..."

Kikyou couldn't read anymore of her poem, as her vision became cloudy as tears began loading up in her eyes. As her eyes batted down and opened up again, two fat tears rolled out of her eyes. But they weren't tears of sorrow or depression. These were tears of happiness of a beautiful memory. Even with the lingering feeling of her mom's troubles, reading this poem caused her to smile.

"I love you so much, Inuyasha."

"Who are you mumbling about Ki-Ki?"

"Oh Mizuki...oh...just my ex..."

Mizuki sat down beside Kikyou and Kikyou put her head on Mizuki's shoulder.

"Still want him?"

"Want him? No, I _long _for him, Mizuki."

"So how are you gonna get him back?" asked Mizuki. Her eyes then darted heavenward. "How the hell did you guys break up anyway?"

Kikyou smiled. "Actually, I broke up with him...cause of the feelings of his returning ex."

"Then lets beat her up."

"Mizuki!"

"I'm kidding Kikyou...are you friends with his ex?"

"We aren't really fighting anymore. I guess you can say that we've reached a mutual agreement and understand."

"Which is?"

"That one of us has to win Inuyasha, regardless of what we have to do to get him."

"Hmm..you guys met and talked like women even though ya both want the same prize."

"There was no point in really fighting each other."

"Then just win ya little game."

"It's not that simple..."

1234567890

-2 be continued-

(I'm sorry that it took 10 days to post up this new chapter...It's just that so many people are emailing me that I have such a good story going on, and since Kagome's back into the picture, let her and Inuyasha get back together. Look, I'll write the story as i see fit, okay??? Just read it... know that you'll like the ending)


	34. The Road To College

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Writer's block gone! Gone! And now I gotta give Out with the old, In with the new the boost it needs! Setting off 3 months after Mizuki comes to live with Kikyou, the gang is on their way to college. Expect everyone in this fic, except Izayoi and Inu-no-taisho. But duh, that should be a given, right? Mild cursing, so you have been warned.

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 33: The Road to College

"Kikyou's coming, right? I'm not getting in that damn car unless Kikyou comes."

Rin was waiting in front of Inuyasha's house along with the rest of her friends for the arrival of Kikyou. As an angry 3-month pregnant Rin was giving commands, Sesshoumaru had no choice to give in to them, even if it was delaying them from their college trip.

"She'll catch up...she's like 10 minutes late Rin," said Sesshoumaru softly, trying to persuade his mate into getting into their car. Rin looked at him, a nasty frown on her face.

"NO! She'll be here! You better wait!"

About 5 minutes later, Kikyou showed up, blushing slightly as she knew the whole group was waiting on her. She got out the car and hugged Rin, then backed up.

"Sorry for being a little late," she whispered apologetically, looking down.

"A little? 15 minutes isn't a little, Kikyou!" proclaimed Sesshoumaru. Rin scowled at him.

"But you're here," said Rin defensively, causing Sesshoumaru to become quiet. "So we can get going now...oh, who's the girl in your car?"

"Oh, yeah..."

Kikyou made a 'come here'-type motion with her hand and the girl in the car got out. Her long blue hair sat waist length. She smiled at the group.

"Err...this is my best friend, Mizuki."

"Hi, guys," said Mizuki, flashing a smile. Miroku couldn't help but staring, which cause a violent reaction from Sango.

"Keep on testing me, Miroku," she whispered furiously, grabbing him by his ear.

"Ow, ow! Okay, sorry! My eyes just wandered..." he whispered back, trying to make his fiancee release her hold on him.

"And they landed right on her! You would've been better just to lie about it!"

Mizuki shook the hands of all the members of the group, including Kagome, and stepped back next to Kikyou.

"Well, I guess we'll get to know more of each other at college, so we better get going...and, err, Sesshoumaru? It wasn't Kikyou that held you up; I take FULL responsiblity on that one. So if you want anyone to target your anger out on, let it be me and not her."

"Fuck it, it's done. Now can we just go?"

"Leave without the fucking star right?" asked Inuyasha, now just walking out of his door. "Kikyou, I'm getting in your car."

"WHAT?!" asked both Kikyou and Kagome, Kikyou's voice overpowering her rival's.

"Look, I don't wanna explain, just open up your trunk, okay? I just wanna get this bullshit trip over with."

"So why don't you wanna ride with me?" asked Kagome, a sting of hurt in her voice. A small lump began to form in the back of her throat.

"It's nothing like that, so don't even think it. Rin told me that she was gonna hog you for the ride there and since my car isn't operating correctly, the only person I will be able to ride with is Kikyou. Is that okay with you, _fiancee_?"

Mizuki nugged Kikyou hard after she heard 'fiancee' come out of Inuyasha's mouth.

"That girl is his prolonged wife?! You've never told me that!"

"Yeah, just one of the things I'd rather forget about Inuyasha."

Inuyasha put his suitcase in the car and hopped in the back seat. Mizuki introduced herself to him, and Inuyasha began to nod off.

"Rough night?" she asked, starting up her car. She began to follow the rest of the group in a train-like formation.

"Nah, just couldn't sleep. Too many memories plauging my dreams."

"Like?"

"Me and you," he muttered, still trying to nod off. It became increasing difficult as Kikyou was trying to keep a conversation going. Inuyasha speculated that she might be trying to feed her friend the details on their trouble/botched relationship.

"So 'me and you' was that bad of a dream that it kept you up at night?"

"Kikyou, why are you still talking to me? You already know that I haven't gotten any sleep, so PLEASE just stop talking. As soon as we get on campus, I'm yours, okay?"

"Don't know about all that Inuyasha."

"And how did you figure that one out?"

"You know that you're gonna belong to Ms. Higurashi on campus."

"Kikyou, you're one jealous little bitch, you know that?"

Mizuki was shocked at Inuyasha's harsh language at Kikyou. But then again she wasn't; if Kikyou wasn't surprised, then this must be how those two talk all the time.

"Jealous? Nah, I'm not jealous. I just tend to believe facts. And seeing as though you didn't come see me during the summer..."

"...led to the fact that I was fuckin' with Kagome, right?"

"I'm just guessing..."

"Well your guesses are ALL messed up. Number one, didn't you break up with me?"

"Like you wasn't gonna do it if I didn't!"

"Please, don't try to think like me, okay? You don't know what I would've done."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm going to sleep."

"No! What was number two, Inuyasha?"

"Number two was that you told me that you needed time to yourself! So unless you're telling me that you didn't say that shit to me, I think I have a case."

"Yeah, fuckin' Kagome throughout the whole summer is really making me feel better. Staying away because I told you so? Give me a break."

"Why do we have to do this while she's here?" asked Inuyasha, his eyes snapping open. He began to look at Mizuki, who blushed lightly.

"Why not! This is probably the only time we will be close to alone!"

"Again, I'm going to sleep. We can resume this later."

"Whatever," muttered Kikyou, knowing that she lose their little argument. She had to know if he was with Kagome...she had to know...

"Inuyasha, just one more question before you go to sleep."

"What?"

"So what did you do while you were away from me? Were you with Kagome?"

"I don't believe you think that SEX is that important to me! You wanna know what the fuck I did for my fucked up summer? Stayed locked up in my damn room! In my room! IN MY ROOM! NOW I'M GOING TO SLEEP, OKAY?!"

Kikyou nodded, and focused back on driving again. True to his word, Inuyasha did nod off, and Mizuki thought about the current situation.

"Kikyou...he's right..."

-1234567890-

"So how's your preganacy going? It's October now...are you three months?"

Kagome and Rin were talking about several things up until now, and Kagome was happy that they she evaded the topic of Inuyasha for the moment. Just the mere thought brought pain in her throat as she thought about what he and Kikyou were doing in that car. Now they were on the topic of Rin's pregnacy.

Rin grinned and nodded. "I'm so happy...me and Sesshy are gonna have a little baby of our own."

"That's good," said Kagome, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You wanted one with him, didn't you?"

"Yeah," answered Kagome dreamily, looking out of the car window. She then looked back at Rin.

"Feel as though Kikyou messed up your chances?"

"Messed them up, Rin? The bitch basically DESTROYED them. I don't even know if Inuyasha is worth all of the hurt.

"Got the little lump in your throat?"

"Wow, aren't you the mind reader?"

"No, I just know the pain that you've been through. I haven't always been with Sesshoumaru, just to let you know."

"Oh yeah? I thought he just snagged you up on the subway and you two have been IN LOOOOVE ever since."

Rin lowered her voice. "He doesn't like me to bring it up with other people, but you're going through the same pain I used to be in, so I'll tell you briefly about it."

"I feel special, Rin, thank you."

"No problem, Kagome. Anyways, I was always into the bad guys, you know? The little 'good girl/bad guy' combo?"

"Exactly what I saw in Inuyasha."

"Yeah well my boyfriend brought me much more pain than good. It almost got to the point where I was going to kill myself after I got off that train if I hadn't met Sesshy and he swept me off my feet."

"Seriously, Rin?"

"The point I'm trying to make Kagome is that you can wait for him if you want, but just don't forget that there are other fish in the sea. I thought my little tough ex boyfriend was my everything until I met Sesshoumaru."

Kagome thought about the advice that Rin just gave her. She was going to college and there was going to be other boys...but Inuyasha was hers for four years, and he was still her fiance. She just didn't know anymore.

"Thanks for that, Rin."

Rin nodded and hugged Kagome. "Anytime, Kagome. You know, out of everyone to ask, I'm surprised that you didn't."

"Whacha mean?"

"That Sesshoumaru was willing to have a hanyou son."

"Yeah! I was gonna ask you that, but I thought that was real rude."

"Coming from you, it's not. But yeah, I'm surprised as well."

"Well, I guess your love surpassed everything, even his little 'beef' with hanyou's."

"I hope so. I want him and Inuyasha to be real close when the baby is born; Inuyasha _is_ his uncle, and you his aunt."

"Yeah...maybe they can get on good terms after the baby is born."

"Yeah..."

Kagome turned her head out and looked outside the window again.

_"Can I really let you go and submit to Kikyou?"_

-1234567890-

"Miroku, get off me! I'm driving!"

"Sango, what's wrong?"

"I'm driving and you're distracting me!"

"Is that really the issue? Or are you trying to make an excuse for me looking at that girl...what's her name...Mizuki?"

"I could care less about Mizuki, Miroku."

"Uh-huh."

"Yep, just wanted see how your jealous ass would act."

Sango felt stupid, but since she hated to admit when Miroku got her, she tried to hid it.

"Whatever, you womanizing son of a bitch."

"Te amo, Sango," said Miroku, purring softly in Sango's ear. Sango took her eyes of the road to look at her fiance.

"Te amo, Miroku," she answered, reaching in for a kiss. As though they were blessed, nothing major happened on the road while they were kissing.

-1234567890-

"Inuyasha, wake up!" yelled Kikyou. Even though the group didn't reach the college yet, she wanted to get something off of her chest.

"Yes, Ki-Ki?" he asked, saying the affectionate nickname he had given Kikyou when the two still were a couple.

"I love you..."

Inuyasha eyes snapped opened.

"_What Kikyou?!_"

"I love you. That's it, you can go back to sleep."

"I love you too, Kikyou."

"I know, but not in the way that I want you to. You have another girl on your mind as well as me, so when I get you, then I want to hear it, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded and put his head back down.

_"Kikyou..."_

-2 be continued-

(Wow, I was actually able to post up this chapter. My writer's block suddenly vanished after I wrote a harsh Kagome-bashing fic (Blissfully Ignorant) directed at a Kikyou-bashing one (The Date With Kikyo). I HATE it when Kikyou gets bashed, you know? I really could care less about Kagome, as I do have some like for her, being that she still is Kikyou, the reincarnated version of her. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and as always, read and review!)

Kikyo's Lova


	35. Kagome's Fluff

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: A Kagome fluff chapter...and wait for the ending...He's back...

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 34: Kagome's Fluff

"Inuyasha...wake up Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha slowly woke up due to the soft, but increasing, nudges on his back. He slowly pried his eyes open to welcome the image of Kagome to them. He stared at her for a bit.

"Oh, we're here already?" he asked, still sleepy.

"We've been here for nearly two hours now, Nuya. I guess that you were really tired."

"Kagome, I was gonna mark you the day that you got kidnapped," blurted Inuyasha suddenly. His hair slowly began to transform from silver into black.

"Wha?" asked Kagome, her heartbeat sprinting forward in time.

"Yeah, strange, isn't it? The day I wanted you to be my mate, the day I was gonna sink my fangs into your neck so that you would be mines forever, you get abducted."

Kagome glanced outside of the car quickly and tried to view the moon. There was none, and she looked back at Inuyasha.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Kagome, what do you think of me now?"

Kagome pondered on that question for a moment, then got angry.

"A traitorous son of a bitch that fell for a look-alike and slowly forgetting the real thing."

Inuyasha grinned softly. "I thought as much, and I admit, if I were in your shoes, I would think the same thing."

"Is that so?" snapped Kagome.

"Kagome...you know that I could never- NEVER forget you...the reason why I began messing with Kikyou was because I missed you. You were right, she was a similar looking girl to you. The only problem was that I couldn't do that, emotionally to her and to disrespect your memory like that. But I quickly began developing feelings for her, the first of which was at a beach when I kissed her, imagining she was you."

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha lifted his shirt and revealed 4 very faint scars. Kagome glanced at them.

"Please don't tell me..."

"While you were under the control of the jewel shard, yeah."

Kagome felt on the scars, then looked at Inuyasha with watery eyes.

"I thought...I thought that your demon side would have healed the scars."

"It did, on my demon body. But when I revert to my human side, the scars usually show. They'll heal up, in time."

Kagome got into the passenger side and closed the door. She stared at Inuyasha's body for a minute longer, then looked at him again.

"Kagome, do you really wanna be mines?"

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha asked that question. She didn't know how to answer a question that could have so many holes...so many answers. So she decided to ask the obvious question.

"Do you really want me?"

Inuyasha snickered, causing Kagome to get mad.

"Why are you toying with my emotions?!"

"I'm not, Kagome, I just found it funny that you retaliated my question with a question of your own."

"Are you gonna answer it?"

Inuyasha didn't answer Kagome's lingering question, as he appeared to be in deep thought about something.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, trying to find out her own little mystery.

Inuyasha eyes darted to Kagome and remained looking at her soft face.

"About which girl I really want."

"Who do you want?"

"Kagome, do you wanna be my girl?"

"You know that I do, Nuya, so why would you ask a stupid question like that?"

"Cause I wanna make sure when I choose, the girl I want also wants me."

"Cute," said Kagome, getting out of the car. "Oh, yeah," she said harshly, anger rising in her voice, "You, Miroku, and some kid are sharing a room. It's me, Sango, and your girlfriend in the other."

Inuyasha got out of the car and inserted his hands into his hoodie. Kagome began to add a small stride to her walk, trying to distance herself from Inuyasha.

He noticed this and had to mini-jog to catch up with her. He grabbed her and turned her to face him.

"Kagome, what is your problem?! Your moods are pathetic!"

"You can't fuckin' decide! You talk about Kikyou like she's so damn great! You say-"

Inuyasha inserted his tongue into Kagome's mouth, silencing her little tirade. They stayed in that position for nearly two minutes before they broke off. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, her usual sparkling eyes now glinting with disgust.

"And what was that for?"

"I'll let your imagination figure that out."

Kagome smacked Inuyasha, and he grabbed her again, this time slamming her into one of the walls.

"You wanna play?"

"Do you?" asked Kagome, a purplish void appearing on her hand. "If you were a fuckin' hanyou right now, this would be enough to purify your ass."

"Then do it! All I'm doing is getting sexually teased."

"Stop fuckin' with my emotions!"

"Like you two bitches aren't doing the same with me."

"What?"

"You think I don't knlw that you and Kikyou are trying to win my affections so that I can choose one of you? Do you really think I'm that dense?"

"You act like it more enough."

"Look Kagome," said Inuyasha, kissing her on her lips, "I'm sorry but I just can't decide. Maybe it's just best if I just start over again and forget about ya..."

"No! I'm not giving up on you, so you better not forget about me! I'm NOT playing, Inuyasha!"

Kagome's eyes slowly watered until they splashed otu of her eyes, the clear fluid flowing out of her eyes. "I'm not giving up on you."

"Okay...okay Kagome..."

Kagome nodded and began to walk down of the college dorm hall, as Inuyasha and her carried their little drama from the car to the dorm, then she turned around.

"Here's your key," she sobbed, tossing him a key with the letter and number B-6 on it. He clutched the keys tightly.

"Bye, Kagome."

"Bye, Nuya."

Inuyasha searched for his room until he found a door matching the same letter and number as his key. He inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. Miroku was still up, but the other kid in their room had gotten up.

"I'm Mark," he said, holding out his hand.

Inuyasha stared at his hand, then looked at Miroku.

"What happened?" he asked. "Cause looking at your glossy lips, you were kissing one of them."

"Yeah, Kagome."

"That's...unexpected, judging from the fact that you were trapped in a car with Kikyou for four hours...the chances of you kissing Kagome are very small, if any."

Inuyasha wiped his lips on his sleeve.

"I'm Mark," repeated the kid. Inuyasha punched him in his stomach, then looked back at Miroku.

"What should I do?"

"Why Kagome, Inuyasha? Why not Kikyou?"

"I WANNA kiss Kikyou! I do! But she's got this thing in her head that I can't love another girl but her, but Kagome's always gonna be there, you know? I WANT Kikyou, but the emotions came out with Kagome."

"That...wasn't nice..." muttered Mark, getting back up. "Who is Kikyou?"

Inuyasha punched Mark once again, this time with authority.

"So what should I do, Miroku?"

"You gotta pick one of them real soon Inuyasha, real soon, because their emotions for you might start to wane, most likely Kagome's."

"Kagome's?"

"I think Kagome's been hurt the most, which is why her heart is so vulnerable. Guys like the old me could probably snag her."

"I'm going to sleep," muttered Inuyasha, totally distorting away from the subject. "And you should too."

"Good night, guys," said Mark.

Inuyasha once again punched Mark before going to sleep.

-1234567890-

"If I smear a jewel shard with my blood, I wonder if I can capture Kagome's heart..."

"Master Naraku, what shall we do with these two?"

"Don't hurt them, unless you have to. And make sure Kanna doesn't take their souls..."

In his newest hideout, Naraku had been trying to figure out plans to take Kagome's mind once again...permanently. He came to the conclusion that smearing a jewel shard with his shoki and his blood, he could have Kagome as his personal toy, forever. He was conversing with Kagura about his plans. Kanna then walked in. hold up her mirror.

"They're at college...and they all seem vulnerable."

"Especially Kagome."

"What are you going to do?" asked Kagura. In the last four months, she was more of an obedient servant to Naraku, letting his suspicions of her betraying him slip away with the obsessive thoughts of having Kagome once again.

"Disguise myself as a student and insert the jewel shard myself."

-2 be continued-

(Yeah, the chapter is Kagome/Inuyasha based, as I only did one in the whole series...I did it something like how Inuyasha sneaks off to see Kikyou in the show, but having the first loves converse with each other. I hope you enjoyed it even though there was MAJOR Kagome fluff in it. But Naraku's back!)


	36. The Truth Within A Dream

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

(Dedicated to Araine)-Check out her stuff...

AN: Okay, this may be the LAST FUCKING CHAPTER I'M WRITING UNTIL THAT FUCK FACE ON ANIMESPIRAL STOPS STEALING MY SHIT! "Kikyos tru lova" is an obvious rip-off of my own pen name, plus "she/he/it" stole this story and 3 other ones! I MAY update, but I really starting to get REAL IRRITATED! FUCK!

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 35: The Truth within a dream

"Kikyou...stop moving, stay still so that I can bite you..."

"You gotta catch me to mark me!" exclaimed Kikyou brightly, running away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha thought it was strange that he couldn't catch this miko; he was the DEMON, he had MORE SPEED than Kikyou. But every time he attempted to reach out for her, she always leaped out of his grasp...

"Come on, Kikyou! I wanna get this over with! I want you as my mate! Just remain still..."

Inuyasha caught Kikyou and thrust her to the ground forcefully. He bared his fangs as Kikyou exposed her neck.

"Do it, Inuyasha. Hurry up and bite me."

A strange sensation took over Inuyasha as his eyes turned from determined to possessed. He wanted to get his fangs into her as though he was a vampire...he dipped for her neck then...

"Nuya! What are you doing? You belong to me!"

Kagome's image suddenly appeared as Kikyou and Inuyasha rolled along the hill that they were on. Kagome began to run towards them like a insane woman, as the two gained speed rolling down the hill.

Inuyasha then jumped, leaving Kagome stranded on the apparently now empty island-like hill that the two were on. Kikyou giggled as the two flew longer until he finally landed on another island-like place.

"Now Inuyasha," moaned Kikyou softly. "Now!"

Inuyasha had no intention of stopping her as he once again flashed his fangs, this time to finally sink his teeth into Kikyou's flesh until...

"Inuyasha," said Miroku softly, eyes squinted because he was interupted out of his sleep. "Inuyasha, get up!"

Inuyasha still moaned in his sleep, so Miroku picked up his staff and slammed it upon his head.

"Now wake up."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he looked at Miroku's eyes, shining with anger.

"What?!"

"Kikyou is at the door, maricón!"

"Wha?"

"Besides you moaning about her in your damn sleep, she's waiting out there for you."

Inuyasha quickly jumped out of bed and jumped for the door. Kikyou was half dressed, only being accompanied by a robe. Inuyasha blushed slightly.

"Can I come in, Inu?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes for extra effect.

"Oh, sure, come on in," he said, blushing slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep," she said, slowly walking into his room. "Too many memories plauging my dreams."

"Deja Vu?" asked Inuyasha, smiling. He knew that he repeated those same words to Kikyou yesterday.

"Yeah, can I sleep with you, Inu? I just don't feel at home yet with Kagome and Sango."

"I'm surprised that you two haven't killed each other yet."

"We aren't really fighting anymore; we've gotten past that. We know that only one of us can have you, so what's the point in fighting about it when we can focus our energy on getting you?"

"So you wanna lay in the same bed with me?"

Miroku grunted in his sleep very loudly, and Inuyasha knew that that was deliberate."

"Where else am I going to sleep?"

"Well that boy right there," said Inuyasha, pointing at Mark. "He told me that girls couldn't be caught in a boy's dorm. Vise-versa for boys."

"Do you really want me to go?"

"No, I don't."

"What do you want from me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha grinned. "You know that I had a dream about you?"

Kikyou pushed Inuyasha onto his bed and crawled in beside him. Instinctively put his arm around Kikyou as she snuggled onto.

"What happened, Inu?"

"It was kinda odd...I was chasing you around and around, trying to bite you..."

"As to mark me?" asked Kikyou quickly, picking up that vital point.

"Yeah, I was trying to mark you, but I couldn't."

"Why? WHY?!"

"It was almost as though I was conveniently interrupted every time."

"Like how?"

"The first time I caught you and you willing tilted you neck so that I could bite you. But Ms. Higurashi stopped it the first time. Then we rolled down a hill and then I jumped, leaving her on the little island by herself."

"Then what else happened?"

"I was going to bite you again, then Miroku woke me up to tell me that you were here."

"Kiss me, Inuyasha."

"Wha? Kikyou-?!"

"Please Inuyasha, kiss me. I haven't had a man since I made the stupid decision to break up with you. Please Inuyasha, just take me."

"I'm not gonna deny you, Kikyou. I need your body as well..."

Miroku made another loud grunt, but that didn't stop Inuyasha from penetrating Kikyou's mouth with his tongue, as her tongue connected with his. The two sensually touched and grabbed until...

-1234567890-

"You look just like a college student, master Naraku," whispered Kanna softly. "You're gonna be able to take Kagome's mind without any significant problem."

"Yes...Kagome will be mines. Kagura's coming as well."

"Naraku, what do you want me to do with these two brats?" asked Kagura.

"Kagome and Kikyou won't find out about them until the early morning, when their parents will notify them of the disappearances of their siblings. Then, me and Kagura will sneak on campus and bluff as college students."

"Who's gonna fight them?"

"Kanna."

"And then...Kagome will be mines once again."

Kagura stared at Naraku. _"A little bit TOO obsessive?"_

-2 be continued-

(I don't want this to be my last chapter, but plagiarism is getting to my head now. After 4 of my storied were ripped from my page, I'm suspending my account UNTIL I'm able to get the plagiarist off of Animespiral. "Kikyos tru lova"? A fake ass rip-off of Kikyo's Lova?!)

-Kikyo's Lova-


	37. The Blood Jewel

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

(Dedicated to Araine)- Seriously, check out her stuff...

AN: I gotta apologize for my language for the last chapter, it has since been and it will be re-updated, along with some newer stuff, so if you want to read that too, go right ahead. I wasn't able to get the person on Animespiral to stop stealing my work, but again, why should I penalize you guys for the ignorance of one person?? I'm not going to do that, and I apologize for that. Also, I'm going to start using the characters attacks by their original names, slowly at first, but gradually in the beginning. Example- Wind Scar- Kaze no Kizu.

P.S.- I guess the last chapter wasn't as good as it should have been...which is why the review count was low. Doesn't matter; I'm coming back strong with this chapter.

As usual, read and review

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 36: The Blood Jewel

"Oh! No, no, no! Inuyasha, wake up!"

Kikyou remained with Inuyasha for that night, a forbidden action at the college that they were attending, as girls couldn't be in boys dorms after 8:00 pm. Kikyou, still only in her robe, quickly got out of the bed.

"Damn...Miroku didn't wake us up? Probably too busy tending to Sango."

"It doesn't matter! How am I gonna sneak to my room? Sango and Kagome must have noticed that I was gone, and they probably knew where I was at...damn..damn!"

"You worry too much," whispered Inuyasha dreamily, still sleepy. He brought Kikyou back into the bed with him. "Just relax with me...class isn't for another hour and a half."

"No! Come on, Inuyasha, no more games...please, later on, okay?"

"You gotta sneak back to your room, right? I have some of your clothes in my suitcase..."

"What?! Why?!"

"You know, during that prolonged absence from you, you did leave some clothes at my house in case of an emergency," he said defensively so that he wouldn't seem like some type of freak.

"So you got some spare clothes for Kagome too, right?"

"Uhhh...no."

"Well okay then...give me them, then I can go back to my room and change."

"Yeah, okay."

-1234567890-

Inuyasha freshened himself in the bathroom, got dressed, and awaited for Kikyou to come back. They were going to go to class together, as they had the first class of the day together. To keep himself occupied, he started to play a game of Snake on his cell phone. After about 15 minutes, Kikyou came back, with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha snatched her up, and she brought out her cell phone.

"Kikyou...no Kikyou..."

"Inuyasha...listen to this message."

Kikyou dialed her voicemail up once again, then played the message on speaker phone:

_"I have your sister and her boyfriend, you miko bitch. If you want them back, then go back out to my former hideout. They're waiting for you..."_

Inuyasha ended the call, then let Kikyou fall into his arms

"Come on, lets go..."

"Inuyasha, even if we're speeding, that's a 7 hour drive. How the hell are we gonna get there?"

"He's got Kaede and Souta...why does this have to happen when we're going to college? If you get on my back, we can be there in about an hour."

"Should we let Kagome know?" asked Kikyou intentionally. As Souta was Kagome's brother, she would want to come and rescue her brother.

"No...I think that we can get Souta back without Kagome knowing anything. She's already emotionally unstable, thanks to me. I don't want her to be in anymore pain and anger than she already is."

"Are you sure?"

"We're gonna get them back. I have you by my side, right?" asked Inuyasha carefully, wanting to hear Kikyou utter the word "yes". He needed this for his own emotional boost.

Kikyou stared into his eyes and read his emotions deeply. She saw something that see had never...EVER seen in Inuyasha.

"Yes. You already know that, no matter what the hell you do. But I already proved that countless times, right?"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded, but his eyes told a different story. For the first time ever, Kikyou read fear in his eyes. The calm exterior of Inuyasha was melted away to show the fear inside of the hanyou. Kikyou held on to his body tightly.

"I'm yours, don't worry, okay baby?"

"And I'm yours," said Inuyasha slowly, worried about the upcoming task.

-1234567890-

"My sister is going to blast your head off with one of her purification arrows."

"I highly doubt that. Your sister thought that she could kill me with one of them. But I'm still here, right?"

"It was a purvil arrow."

"What the hell are you talking about, Koda?"

"My name is Souta, Naraku, and purvil is a combination of the words "evil" and "pure". Hence the term, purvil. Now where is my "girlfriend"?"

"Kikyou's kid sister? Having her soul manipulated by Kanna. Kanna has had control of her for the longest now, ever since your sister was under my control."

"Kagome will kill you," snarled Souta.

"Kagura! Let's go! I can sense Inuyasha coming."

Kagura walk into the room mysteriously, as Souta couldn't see where she had come from. A smaller white demon followed the one called "Kagura", and following her was a soul swindled Kaede. Souta stared at his "girlfriend".

"Kaede? Kaede!"

"Kanna, send us to the college."

Kanna nodded and flashed her mirror at both Naraku and Kagura, then held it towards an empty section of the cave hideout. A swirling gust of wind appeared from her mirror, spinning fiercely with intensity, as a blackened void appeared in that section of the cave.

"Come on, Kagura."

"You will be at the back of the college...that was the only empty, discreet place where I could put you," Kanna whispered, her expressionless eyes not showing anything to Souta. Kagura and Naraku leaped through the void, and it closed before his eyes. Kanna then looked at Kaede, who bowed down before her.

"I shall grant you your soul back," she hissed eerily, holding her mirror in front of Kaede. Kaede's soul erupted through her mirror, and collided back with its host. Kaede slowly recovered, and when she did, she ran to Souta.

"Are you okay?" she asked hastily, hugging him.

"I'll live...all he did was chain me up...he didn't hurt me."

Kanna sat in front of the entrance and looked at her mirror. She saw Inuyasha leaping on top of tree after tree, Kikyou on her back. She noted that the Tetsusaiga was on his side, and Kikyou prized weapon, her bow, was strapped to her back.

"I may be able to at least stall them..."

She picked up the second row of chains and looked at Kaede.

"I need to chain you up now."

-1234567890-

"Naraku, how is this going to work? What is my part in this?"

"Since we look like one of these..._humans_, you will play the role of my girlfriend..."

"And that's necessary to insert the jewel into Kagome?"

Naraku brought out a glass vial and showed the jewel shard the Kagura, who couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"That is the most tainted jewel shard I've ever saw...you're really putting your efforts in full power to capture Kagome again, aren't you? The jewel shard is black and red!"

"The black is the jewel itself. The reddish exterior is my blood."

"I still don't get it; won't Kagome's body just reject it like the last time? She almost killed you, if you don't remember."

"Kagura, watch your tone. Anyway, when her blood merges with my blood, her pure aura will diminish, allowing for the tainted jewel to fully take control of her body. Last time, the jewel just masked her pure aura. In theory, this should overtake her pure aura completely."

"I...understand now."

"Now all we have to do is ambush Kagome. The jewel will do the rest."

"Naraku..."

"Question me when I'm finished. Question me when I have the world at my feet. Question me when I have Kagome."

"This is childish though; why do you have a grudge against Inuyasha? What point is this nonsense?"

Naraku smacked Kagura thoroughly and quickly as she covered her face from the impact. When she removed her hand, Naraku saw a bright red mark on her face. Kagura looked at Naraku in hatred. He smiled at her suffering.

"Don't you ever disrespect me again, Kagura. Ever."

Kagura didn't answer, but continued to grip her face. She then smiled.

"You gave me the appearance of a human woman...pain shows on their faces...do you want the appearance of an abusive boyfriend?"

Naraku's lingering smiled quickly change into a frown. "You better make a reasonable excuse for that mark, Kagura."

"You better not touch me again."

Naraku gritted his teeth to the thought that one of his servants was giving him orders. But if he wanted to get Kagome back, he had to bend to Kagura's will, at least temporarily.

"Dammit...fine..."

-1234567890-

"Hold on, Kikyou..."

Inuyasha leaped across several trees, then landed with authority back onto the earth. Kikyou cringed to Inuyasha tightly, because she didn't want to fall off AND because she knew that he had a lot brooding on his mind at the moment. She didn't want to be a target of his rage. She had her own anger to focus. Her miko powers were amplified when she targeted her anger on one subject.

"We're gonna get them," she whispered softly, knowing that Inuyasha's ear would perk up to the sound of her voice. "We'll get Kaede and Souta."

Inuyasha nodded and kept his speed to the former hideout of Naraku. As he leaped into the air, he pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. Kikyou cocked an arrow back, bending the bow's string to its limit.

"Wind..."

Inuyasha stopped, on the intention that he would cause danger to the kids, since he didn't know where they were at. With Kikyou still holding onto his shirt tightly, he scurried along the narrow passageway, then to the central opening of the cave. Only Kanna was standing there with her mirror. Souta and Kaede were chained up like prisoners. Kaede's eyes lit up when she saw her sister.

"Inuyasha," said Souta groggily, vision starting to get blurry. Naraku had cuffed Souta extremely tight, cutting off blood flow to certain areas. Now the pain was starting to settle in. He picked his head up once more to look at the hanyou he called his brother.

"Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha didn't answer Souta as he lost consciousness after he hushed the name Kagome. A single tear formed in Inuyasha's eye, building up with liquid. Before it rolled down his cheek, the tear swelled up to its maximum. Without saying a word, he used Iron Reaver to cut the chains that were holding the kids and focused his attention on Kanna.

"If you wanted me, all you had to do was..."

Inuyasha slammed his Tetsusaiga into the ground and balled his fists up.

"WHERE ARE YOU, NARAKU?!"

"Naraku's not coming," said Kanna in her whispery voice. She tilted her head sideways and looked at Inuyasha through her mirror. "He's gone."

"Dammit! Inuyasha, this was just a decoy!" gritted Kikyou.

"I don't care!"

Inuyasha picked up his sword and let it transform into the fang of his father's tooth..

"Wind Scar!"

The massive strike from the Wind Scar caught Kanna a bit off guard, as she never saw this version of the Wind Scar. Instead of its normal 5 streaks of lightning, it just formed one huge massive piece of lightning. Nevertheless, it was still vulnerable to Kanna's mirror.

"Go!"

Kikyou's arrow spun into the Wind Scar and merged with it to form the duo's double team attack, the Kaze no Kizu/Hama no Ya. Kanna held her mirror and awaited the impact from wave.

"Oh right, dammit. It's just gonna be repelled back at us."

"No, it should break through; my purification arrow combined with your Wind Scar. Sango told me that Kagome said that when she shot her soul-infused arrow at Kanna's mirror, her soul was too large for Kanna's mirror, and thus she was forced to release the souls. If that happens, the Wind Scar should just destroy her. Theoretically.

Kikyou theory turned out false as the Kaze no Kizu/Hamo no Ya were sucked into the vortex of Kanna's mirror. Kanna stared at her mirror, then looked at her opponents.

"The Wind Scar must have been too powerful...Kikyou's arrow was destroyed, allowing the mirror to absorb the Kaze no Kizu in full force."

"I thought that you can only repel attacks..."

Kanna didn't answer Inuyasha, but began to float into the air, then glided to the exit.

"Oh, no you don't you little bitch!" yelled Inuyasha, releasing another Wind Scar. This one barely missed Kanna, and she was able to escape the cave. Inuyasha turned back to the central part of it to take Kaede and Souta home. Souta was only sleeping, and taking him back to his house would be the trick for him. Kaede wasn't hurt at all, and she could easily be taken home.

"Just a fuckin' decoy...damn..."

Kikyou hugged her sister tightly, but then let her go to scurry over to Souta.

"Inuyasha, do you hear that?!" she asked, her calm face now turning frantic. She looked towards the colossal roof of the cave.

"...fuck! Get down!"

Inuyasha's stolen Kaze no Kizu ripped through the roof of cave. Kikyou covered Kaede, who in turn covered the unconscious Souta.

"Grrrrrrr...Backlash Wave!"

Inuyasha cut through his original death move for an even more powerful move. It was able to counter the Wind Scar and send it directly back at Kanna, who had disappeared, making the Backlash Wave only an attack to block. He turned back to Kikyou and the kids.

"Now, we've gotta get you two home...and when Souta gets up, tell him NOT to tell Kagome about this, okay?"

Kaede nodded and looked back at her "boyfriend".

"Souta..."

-1234567890-

"Where the hell are Inuyasha and Kikyou? They haven't been to none of their classes!"

"I don't blame them; I hate this damn college, and this is the first day!"

Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango talk about the strange disappearances of Kikyou and Kagome. She realized that she wasn't that worried, and that she didn't really _care_. It was strange, but she had to be honest with herself. She was curious about them, but not worried.

"Can you help me?" asked a hanyou-looking person. Kagome eyes perked up to look at him.

"Me?"

The boy nodded, and his ears twitched slightly.

"Me, being a dog hanyou, should be able to find my classes but strangely, I can't. It would be great if you could help me out. My girlfriend can't help me for anything. She's practically useless."

Kagome laughed at the boy's joke, then looked at his schedule.

"I can only help you out with your next class. I'm new too, so we're both in the same boat."

"I can see one part of your answer, but not the other."

"Oh, I don't technically have a boyfriend. I have a fiancé. And he loves to fuck with me. Sorry for the language."

"No offense taken..."

"Kagome. And what's your name?"

"Ishikawa. It was nice to meet you, Kagome."

"It was nice meeting you too, Ishikawa. And the class is..."

Kagome pointed in the direction of the class.

"...over there."

"I guess I'll be seeing you then. And another thing-if you're ever canceling those marriage plans, I'm available."

Kagome blushed slightly. "But you already have a girlfriend. And why would you want me? We've only been talking for three minutes."

"I know, but like I said before, my girl's useless. Plus, you're beautiful, sweet, and helpful. I learned that in three minutes."

"That was cute...I guess I will be seeing you then...Ishikawa..."

The dog hanyou nodded, winked, and left to meet up with the girl Kagome assumed to be his girlfriend. She was pretty, but if she didn't match Kikyou's beauty, then Kagome knew that she was more appealing to Ishikawa than her.

"Hmmm...Ishikawa..."

-1234567890-

"Sesshy! I want my ice cream! I'm getting tired of waiting!"

_"Why the hell did I bring a pregnant woman to college? Was I bewitched or something?!"_

"Well, you just gotta wait Rin...I can't make this line go any faster..."

Rin muttered something quietly under her breath, extremely quietly so that Sesshoumaru couldn't pick up what she said. He bought the ice cream and handed it to Rin, but by then, Rin scoffed it off.

"I don't want that anymore," she said angrily, tossing it the side. Sesshoumaru watched as the ice cream that he paid for, the ice cream that he waited 10 minutes in line for, the ice cream that Rin wanted, land on the floor with a sickening splat. He stared at the cup for a minute, then looked back at Rin.

Sesshoumaru stood up, and walked away. Rin, realizing what she did, got up as quickly as she could and caught up with her husband. She grabbed him by his shirt.

"Sesshy, what's wrong?"

"I'm starting to think on whether impregnating you was the right thing to do."

Rin gasped and looked at Sesshoumaru, a puppy eyed look on her face. She buried her face onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry on the way I've been treating you, Sesshy. I'm sorry..."

Sesshoumaru pulled his girl by her waist so that their eyes and mouths met.

"Are you gonna-?" began Rin, only to be met with a passionate kiss by Sesshoumaru. For the whole cafeteria in the college, this action was met by an "Awwww" from the students in the cafe.

"Even they like our love, Sesshy."

"Don't they have anything else to do?" he growled, looking at everyone look at HIM and his wife.

-123467890-

-2 be continued-

(Well, I think that I got a lot of stuff out in this chapter, as I actually had time to write it, and I was calm...so yeah. I just wanted to ask you guys 1 question- do you think Ishikawa is Naraku is disguise? Or just a random dog hanyou? I hope you enjoyed this longest edition to the story by far. I also want to once again apologize for the last chapter. It just doesn't seem like my style, if you know my work in my previous chapters)

-Read and Review-

-Kikyo's Lova-


	38. Willfully Eliminated Pt 1

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Wow...OWTO, IWTN hasn't been updated since December 10, 2006. Err..I'm sorry, in all honesty, and haven't update simply because I couldn't find the time to, not because of my other problem that I discussed earlier. Well, my tasks are through (finally!) and I can update the story now! Well, as a reminder, the story left off with Inuyasha and Kikyou fighting Kanna, giving Naraku a decoy. Well, I think my Kikyou fans will like this chapter, and my Kagome fans would like it too...

P.S.- This is part 1 of "Willfully Eliminated". The original chapter was about 14 pages, so I kinda split it. The chapter is also a bit sexually hinted.

As usual, read and review

Out with the old, In with the new:

Chapter 37: Willfully Eliminated (Pt. 1)

"So where were you two at?" asked Miroku, watching Inuyasha and Kikyou sit down at the lunch table.

Kikyou and Inuyasha arrived back on campus about two hours after their encounter with the demon Kanna. Now after unsuccessfully sneaking back onto campus without being noticed, Inuyasha and Kikyou were at the pit of Miroku's questions and rage.

"Nothing and nowhere," muttered Inuyasha, trying to keep his voice down. He darted his eyes across the cafe, looking for that certain girl. He then sighed and looked back at Miroku, whose icy stare gave him a minor chill.

"You answered the question incorrectly," growled Miroku, voice starting to ascend with power. "Where were you at?"

"Can you hush your mouth for a minute!" whispered Inuyasha harshly, getting angry. "Kagome may overhear..."

"Overhear what?" asked Kagome quietly, walking towards the group. Inuyasha turned a bright maroon. He had no defense for her question.

"About where Kikyou and Inuyasha went all day," said Miroku in a mocking voice. Inuyasha glared at him with hatred.

Kagome sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh that? I could really care less about it Miroku."

Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku stared at Kagome with shocked expressions on their faces. Perhaps the most shocked of the gang was Inuyasha, as he and Kagome kissed a number of times the previous night prior to this.

"What?" asked Sango, puncturing the thick cloud of tension that Kagome had created from one sentence. She herself couldn't believe the words that came out of her best friends mouth. "What did you say?"

"I said that I could really care less anymore Sango. You didn't hear me incorrectly."

"So you don't care anymore Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, voice tight, finally summoning the courage to talk to Kagome directly. He didn't want to believe Kagome's words.

"Nope...kinda strange, isn't it? I no longer care if you mess with Kikyou anymore. You can have her."

"And our engagement?"

"Off."

"What's changed? What's changed so much that you could just end our 4-5 year relationship like that?"

"I've just realized what's the point in fighting for something that I already had? I can find be a man to love me and care for me. Not a fuckin' joke that hops between one girl and another."

"So it's done Kagome?" asked Kikyou. Kagome understood what Kikyou was talking about; their little contest. Kagome had to be pulling some type of stunt.

"Yeah, I forfeit. Quit. I submit to you, Kikyou. You've won."

"No! You can quit. You better fight for him, Kagome! I don't want to get Inuyasha like this! Not without a fight!"

"I'm sorry Kikyou but I just can't stand getting hurt anymore. You're strong enough for that. I can't take it; a year and counting? Forget it now."

"You think that you're the only girl that was getting hurt throughout this whole escapade? And what about me?"

"What about you?" asked Kagome coolly, now looking into Kikyou's eyes. "You've won. I'm not in the way anymore."

"Bitch, you better fight for him," snarled Kikyou, her anger getting the best of her.

Kagome grinned and began to walk away from the table.

"I hope that you and Inuyasha last longer than we did..."

She quickly halted, walked back to the table and kissed Inuyasha on his cheek.

"I love you...but I just can't be with you any longer. I'm so sorry for prolonging the inevitable."

With that, Kagome left the foursome of Kikyou, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku with themselves alone at their lunch table to brood on the event...the event they thought would never happen...that happened.

"Is Kagome out of my life now?"

-1234567890-

"I just can't believe that Kagome would give up on Inuyasha...and I know that this CAN'T be a trick by her," said Sango, gossiping to her fiancé about the event that just happened an hour ago. She still couldn't believe that Kagome would've just given up on Inuyasha, after everything they've been through.

"She said that she was tired of getting hurt...isn't that what she told Kikyou?" asked Miroku who could honestly care less. The point of him going to the library was to have a kissing session with Sango, not gossip like little kids about Inuyasha's problems.

"It's a bitch too...Inuyasha now has only one choice-Kikyou. Kagome eliminated herself so the question IS...will Inuyasha now be provoked to go and chase after Kagome, or just remain neutral and go with Kikyou?"

"I guess Inuyasha has a choice on his hands. Now can we-?"

"He sure does," said Sango, unknowingly ignoring her fiancé's plea. "And he's so damn two-faced. I really don't know what he's going to do."

"..."

-1234567890-

The cool breeze that swept through the hot college campus was a blessing to both Kikyou and Inuyasha, who were both sitting side by side with each on the steamy September night. Kikyou's eyes, sparkling with anticipation, reflected the bright moon that was staring among the two lovers. They were both shy, unable to approach each other without a sense of embarrassment. Kikyou finally fought through the courage and looked at Inuyasha. He didn't deny her as he looked back into her eyes, so that she could see his black irises within his beautiful amber eyes.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, hoping that we wouldn't end the conversation with a 'nothing'. A 'nothing' right now would destroy her already fragile state of mind.

"What do you suggest? That we just get back together now that Kagome doesn't want me anymore?"

"That's not what I was thinking Inuyasha," she replied softly, closing her eyes to allow a breeze to collide with her face with its cool, smooth feel. She sighed as she tried to patch the words that came to her head. "I don't wanna get back with you because of that; you're making it seem like a little revenge plot against Kagome."

Inuyasha glanced at the full moon. He had to appreciate something so majestic like that just sitting in the sky, looking upon half of the world while the other is graced by the sun. He wished that the moon could remain like this instead of going into its new moon stage, in which he would unwillingly give up his powers to regress to a much weaker state...a human. He turned his attention back to something he viewed as more beautiful, stunning, and majestic-Kikyou.

"I do want to be with you again Kikyou-?"

Inuyasha speech was suddenly halted by Kikyou's anger.

"Then take me!" she interjected angrily, forcing Inuyasha to once again look back into her eyes. "Take me! Dammit Inuyasha, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?! Now take me!"

Inuyasha again didn't immediately answer Kikyou but instead looked at the image of the angel sitting before him. It occurred to him that he usually didn't take time to actually _see _things for what they're really worth, and knew that towards the future, he would have to change that fact.

He first turned his attention to the beautiful raven black hair that fell from her head to her shoulders. The beautiful raven black hair that Kikyou wanted him to stroke so much, but he so consistantly denied. He took his hand and let it merge with Kikyou's hair, in which she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of it.

"Why are you doing this now?" she whispered softly.

"I've never really took the time to see how beautiful your hair really is."

"You that that its yours, right?"

Inuyasha grinned and in his usually cocky, but somewhat sweet voice managed to say-

"Yeah, I know."

"So why aren't I yours?"

"Because I don't want everyone to think that you're the rebound because Kagome left me. I don't want people to belittle you because of me going with you 8 hours after Kagome said her words.

"Isn't that what everyone thought when you first had me, Inuyasha? That I was Kagome's replacement? Didn't prove them wrong? Didn't I make my mark? What makes you think that I give a damn about what everyone thinks about our relationship?"

Inuyasha had to appreciate Kikyou's desire to be with him, willing to give up her image for him. It just occurred to him that that was the type of girl he so desperately wanted.

"Are you sure Kikyou? Are you sure that you'll remain with me for good, regardless of the shit that we go through?"

"Haven't I already proved that?"

Inuyasha snatched Kikyou unexpectedly and slammed her body against a tree trunk that was near the two, intentionally hoping to cause a searing amount of pain to her. Kikyou's moan was an affirmative, and he proceeded to do what he had planned-please his...

-1234567890-

(Kinda short 4 my comeback? The truth is...I just wanted to post a new chapter up. If you guys were reading "Hopelessly Devoted 2 U", I'll update tomorrow (I hope!!). Part 2 of "Willfully Eliminated" will be up tomorrow too. So...it's good to be back!!)


	39. Christmas is for Lovers Intro

Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of the love of his life, Inuyasha has taken a new image. But when a new girl enters his life, will he be able to let his guard and let her in?

Out with the old, In with the new

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Ha! Okay, before you guys make ANY assumptions, this IS continuing the storyline of the original OWTO, IWTN…BUT this is…a filler of sorts, plus I'm getting a bit tired of just looking at my review count stay at 198…y'know? I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this story, but I'm giving my all with HD2U. So enjoy this, this is a Christmas present to everyone that reviewed the story and is anticipating its return. This chapter has earned the M rating, so watch yourselves kiddies. This is your Christmas (kinda) present.

As usual, read and review

Chapter 38: Christmas is for Drinking, Snow and Lovers: Intro

"Okay, what the fuck? Is Kikyou coming or is she staying? The ONLY time that we have away from this school and YOUR girl has to fuck it up by being late. Is she slow? And I mean slow ad in_mentally, _not _physically_."

Probably the only thing that restrained Inuyasha from punching Miroku was…he really didn't know himself. While it was true that the boy bad-mouthing his girl was his best friend, when he was mad, Miroku couldn't restrain himself, regardless of his ties. He didn't necessarily forgive Miroku, but he opted not to punch him…maybe because of the holidays. Maybe it was the joyful atmosphere that, before Miroku's insults, was crammed with bliss and happiness. Or maybe it was seeing Kikyou in that dress that he bought her.

"What about your bitch? Or are you mad because she and Kagome ditched your ass? Because you can just as easily stay here by yourself without _any _ride home."

"Inuyasha, it's been almost half an hour since she went up there," Miroku tried to reason.

Inuyasha didn't reply,making Miroku grit his teeth. Aside from being pissed at both Kikyou and Inuyasha, he was also pissed at Kagome and Sango for taking his car without his permission. He also couldn't get in contact with Sango as she deliberately turned off her phone to prevent Miroku from running his mouth to her. All these events on Christmas Eve just fucked with him even more…he wished he was single back at his house watching Bleach among other things…anything was better than being Sango's boyfriend at the moment.

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku and sighed.

"You calmed down yet?"

He glared at Inuyasha.

"Fuck no."

Inuyasha grinned.

"Look, I bet she has a good reason for taking your car. Plus, she hinted it at the Dorm Party yesterday."

"_Hinted_? Please, infer me. I don't remember anything from that damn party…"

A very flat laugh escaped Inuyasha.

Flashback

"Ba-Ba-Ba……by! Can…WE…'snarf-snarf' in m…"

Miroku burped rudely and loudly. Without apologizing for anything, he continued on.

"…in MY 'snarf-snarf'?"

He grabbed and squeezed his girlfriend's breast tightly. Apart from the sudden shock and pain of the feeling, she clearly blushed to the feeling.

"Mi-Miroku! What the hell are you…ahh!"

Miroku gripped tighter to her breast. Whether this was part of his plan or just a way to get Sango to shut up, it didn't work. Instead of feeling the slight pleasure she was a moment ago, it was completely overtaken by pure rage. Students at the party were now starting to glance at the couple. This drew even more heat and embarrassment upon Sango.

"We-WE-Well…Fagidaboutit…uhh…I canjustfindanotha…GuRl…"

He let go of Sango quickly.

Sango smiled and looked at the drunken thing that was her boyfriend.

"Go ahead then…I'm not gonna be here in the morning anyway."

Miroku again burped and chimed:

"Buh…ByE."

End of Flashback

"Awww…come on! How the HELL was I gonna remember that? I was drunk outta my mind! Wasn't that the purpose of that party?"

Inuyasha's brow twitched slightly.

"No…you dumbass. The purpose of that party was to bring and name the goals of the school to a SMALL meeting."

"Oh…_goals_? I could've sworn you said _girls_."

Again Inuyasha restrained himself.

"No…oh…hey…"

Seeing the appearance of his girlfriend distracted him from his rant from Miroku. She was as beautiful as the first day he saw her…depressed because of what happened to Kagome…the same innocence and beauty radiated off this girl. As Inuyasha admired her, Miroku merely scoffed her

"You…wow…"

Kikyou smiled and giggled.

"Sorry for the wait, _Inuyasha_," she said, deliberately trying to incite Miroku. She succeeded in such an act, but it in turn received a sharp comeback from Miroku.

"Nah, you ain't gonna lure me away from my girl, you succubus. I remain faithful to mine."

"That ain't how she took it, you perverted fuck," she shot back.

Miroku knew he could've hurt her feelings even more by poking deeper at the situation of Kagome and her. Though it was obvious that Kikyou didn't know about Inuyasha's situation when she met him, it didn't stop the "associates" (people that Inuyasha and Co. knew but didn't care about) that surrounded them about gossiping about how those two betrayed Kagome. The rumors began to cease when Kagome "disowned" Inuyasha and began to hang with another hanyou, but that didn't stop it from being used as stark insult to Kikyou.

"Uh-huh."

Inuyasha consoled Kikyou and directed her towards his car. He shot a fiery glance at Miroku.

"You better not act like that at the party. You'll embarrass your girl among other things…dumbass."

Miroku gritted his teeth and nodded. He followed Inuyasha and Kikyou off campus to Inuyasha's car quietly, still angry about his situation with Sango. As the trio got onto the highway back home, he nodded off. Inuyasha sighed.

"Sorry about that. I know he was out his place."

Kikyou merely nodded and continued to glance at the passing trees, attempting to count each of them in an effort to force herself to sleep. She really didn't feel like coming to this party…she felt like she would be isolated. If Mizuki hadn't gone over her mother's house for Christmas break she surely would've asked her. She knew that party was going to be a breeding ground for gossip, specifically the "Kagome-Kikyou Scandal" as they labeled it.

"You mad?" he asked gruffly, making a small motion to her.

"Nah…"

She smiled and looked at him.

"I'm fine," she replied dryly.

Inuyasha increased his speed as he spoke to her.

"I hate it when you get like this…did Miroku's words REALLY get into you like that? Did they really hurt that damn much?"

She shook her head, though she knew he couldn't see her, focused on the road and all.

"I could give a fuck about what 'Roku said."

"Then why do you have that cold tone? Why, smiling beautifully on campus have you turned into…a…"

He stopped talking and continued to focus on the road. He hoped that he could get drunk at the party. Now he knew why Miroku got heavily drunk at the celebration last night…this bitch was irritating him now.

"A bitch, Inuyasha? Is that what you wanted to call me?"

She again smiled and spoke with that icy tone. It was driving Inuyasha insane

"I don't want you acting like that at the party… I don't know why the fuck you're acting like that but…"

Kikyou rolled her eyes, something she'd been doing a lot lately ever since Kagome gave up on Inuyasha. Shouldn't she feel victorious? She finally had Inuyasha, Kagome officially denied him in front of the whole group…so why wasn't she happy?

"Uh-huh," she mumbled.

She refused to say anything until Inuyasha reached Sango's house, which was the headquarters of the party. Miroku waltzed inside and groaned.

"Where the hell is she at?"

He turned around suddenly and glared at Kikyou.

"Didn't they invite you to come?" he asked in a menacing tone. Inuyasha knew that Miroku was trying to poke at something, but couldn't put his finger on it. Thus, he refrained from interference.

"As weird as this may seem, yes, they did ask me if I wanted to come. I just denied."

"Oh…if I may, why?"

Kikyou sighed, shrugged her shoulders, and began to muse at the many paintings Sango had in the entrance hall. She and Miroku did spice up the place a bit ever since her dad let her have the place, and she had to admit that the place really did look nice.

"I dunno. I really just didn't want to bother them Miroku."

"Right."

He motioned to Inuyasha.

"You want something to drink? You too Kikyou?"

Inuyasha shook his head then looked at his girlfriend.

"You?"

Kikyou didn't give a reply and Miroku went into the kitchen to refresh himself. Inuyasha quickly grabbed his keys.

"What's wrong?" Kikyou asked, almost dead-like.

"Sesshoumaru and Rin…they're still at the house…and this bastards phone isn't answering."

"You're gonna go get them?"

"Yeah, you coming?"

Kikyou, in the mood she was in, didn't want to face Inuyasha's family like this. Maybe at the party she would feel a bit better, but right now she wasn't in the mood.

"No," she denied politely. "I'll stay here until you get back…which won't take long, right?"

"Right," he answered smiling at her.

He kissed her on her forehead and proceeded out the door. Miroku yelled at her from the living room.

"You know that you can sit down in here right?"

Kikyou followed the sound of the voice to the living room, which was a huge arcade-like section. Kikyou knew that Miroku decorated this section of the house.

"Thanks," she said dully.

He handed her a pink lemonade-like drink.

"No, really Miroku, I shouldn't…"

"Drink the damn thing. It ain't gonna kill you."

Kikyou took a sip of the liquid. It had a sweet taste as it warmed her throat up, and she continued to drink it.

"What is this?" she finally asked.

"Pink lemonade with weak rum."

"Oh…you made it? Homebrew?"

"Yeah…I've been making them a lot lately."

She didn't know whether to say something, or if she had a right to say anything. Ever since that little incident she felt…_shunned_. It wasn't like before, when Kagome wasn't here. Even when Kagome came back everyone still treated her the same…but as soon as she denied Inuyasha and willfully eliminated herself from the completion she and Kikyou quietly started, but soon everyone knew. It sort of bugged her, which was why she was in the mood she was in. On the other hand she felt like she was obligated NOT to care…she didn't foresee the sequence of events that would happen. She didn't even know his situation until he kissed her. She didn't know anymore. And it was slowly eating at her heart.

"Why?" she asked. She was bracing herself for a foul retort from Miroku, but that was not the case.

"It's Sango and that school…it's like that's the only thing she cares about. It's been more and more about that fuckin' college and less and less about my relationship. It's really starting to make me think was it smart to propose to that woman? Do I really want to spend the rest of my life with her?

"Don't you think that's kinda selfish on your part Miroku?"

She again braced herself for a retort from Miroku, but this was not the case. He looked at her pleadingly.

"How so?" he asked. He really wanted to hear her opinion. This was from a girl's POV anyway.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that she so focused on her studies because when you guys graduate, she's gonna try and find a good job. She's really intent on fulfilling that dream of marriage between you guys that she's willing to sacrifice the time that you guys spend together here so you guys can have the rest of your lives to spend together."

Miroku just gazed into her eyes and she blushed.

"But that's just me ranting. Matter fact, forget I said anything."

"Inuyasha sure got lucky," he blurted out, an obvious side effect from drinking that rum. She slightly blushed.

"You're just tipsy."

"Yeah, you're probably right, but I don't care. Inuyasha lucked out when he got you."

This was the spirit boost she needed to hear, even if it was coming from a drunken Miroku.

"Why?"

"You're always there for him…he can count on you. And he does, I see it in his damn eyes. Sometimes…Kikyou…"

"What?"

"Sometimes I wished I coulda lucked out like Inuyasha."

Kikyou didn't know what to say. Whether Miroku was flattering her or casually flirting, she didn't know. Looking into the monk's eyes, he seemed sincere with every word.

"And you better not tell Sango."

She giggled and nodded.

"You have my word."

Miroku was a funny person. Maybe it was the rum talking, maybe he was just a bit drunk, but this was the sweet Miroku that Kikyou knew Sango was in love with. The rude gentlemen that was before her a few moments ago melted away as she began to admire the man.

"And stop attacking yourself. If anything, she's jealous of you."

This sudden statement caught Kikyou off guard.

"What?"

"Kagome knew that it was inevitable that she was going to lose…let's say that her rejection of Inuyasha was more of a peace bargain-for her benefit."

-1234567890-

"Did you have to turn off your phone? You too, Rin?"

"Yes, we did."

Inuyasha had reached his family manor about 8 minutes after his departure from Sango's place, only to find that both Rin and Sesshoumaru were both up and ready for the party whenever it started. He didn't want to leave Kikyou in her emotional state with Miroku.

He glared at the couple.

"I hate you guys so much."

He glanced at Rin's swelling stomach.

"But not you. You're gonna be my best friend."

Izayoi looked worriedly at her son.

"When am I going to meet your new girlfriend," she asked. "I really want to see what you left Kagome for."

"I think you're gonna like her mom," chirped Rin.

She really took a liking to Kikyou during Kagome's absence, and the two formed a bond of such.

"Hmmm…"

"Well, whatever makes you happy Inuyasha," his father said. He looked at his dad.

"But you really liked Kagome," he said, surprised at his father's comment.

"And I still

"Hmmm…"

"Well, whatever makes you happy Inuyasha," his father said. He looked at his dad.

"But you really liked Kagome," he said, surprised at his father's comment.

"And I still think she is the only one for you. But if you're happy with…Kikyou is it? If you find happiness with her, I can only give you my blessing. I can't force you to win Kagome back and marry her."

Inuyasha was still taken aback by his father's reply. He even feared strict punishment for his relationship with Kikyou.

"She's really not that bad," said Sesshoumaru quietly. "All jokes aside, she's a bit more stable than Kagome. She's prone to hit you when you don't do what she asks…she has a fiery temper that I rarely see in Kikyou. I actually can have a conversation with her…not to bash your ex girlfriend, of course."

Both Inuyasha and Rin exchanged glances after Sesshoumaru's speech.

"How come you didn't bring her along?" asked Izayoi. "Was she scared that she wouldn't impress us?" she joked.

"Actually, I think she was. She never refuses to go anywhere with me, yet when I said I was coming here she opted to stay with Miroku at Sango's house. I really think that she's scared that she won't live up to your expectations, if you guys have any."

"I'm fine with anyone who makes my son happy."

"Mom, please. You KNOW that you're Kagome-biased. You loved that girl. Please don't give Kikyou a hard time. Please?"

Izayoi gazed into her son's eyes and nodded.

"I won't."

"Dad?"

"I'll introduce myself then dance with my wife. I have no interest in pestering the girl with meaningless questions or statements."

Inuyasha was still shocked on how his parents took his being with Kikyou. He thought for sure that it would be met with outrage. In fact, when Kikyou denied that she wanted to come with him here, he actually breathed a sigh of relief. Knowing that his family wouldn't bother the girl was great to hear.

"I'm going," he stated, getting up from the couch and taking his college hoodie.

"Already? You haven't even been here for 30 minutes Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry mom but I have to help get that house ready for the party. Plus I'm out of school for two weeks…I'll be here. I promise."

"Say it again."

"I promise that I will come here before I go back to school. In fact, I have a small favor to ask…"

"Can Kikyou stay here with you? No."

"Mom!"

"I'm kidding you little idiot, of course she can stay. I really hope you didn't think I was serious when I said that."

Inuyasha kissed his mother on the cheek and she returned it.

"I'll see you guys at eight, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye everyone."

They returned the saying and Inuyasha left the house. Starting up his car, he only thought about one thing.

"Your bitchy attitude better had evaporated while I was gone."

-1234567890-

AN: Sorry for the cut off! I really wanted to get this story up on Christmas Day, but I failed in such a feat. So…here's a canon chapter of OWTO for you…I hope you like it. My beta readers sure did. If I had kept the chapter in full it would've been something like a novella…and while the thought of writing something that long would test my creative limits, I simply don't have enough time to so such a thing. I was going to write a Christmas special for HD2U but it wavered in favor of this story…one I didn't glance at for nearly a year. I going to have a strong comeback with this story, but HD2U will suffer for a bit…but since I actually have a consistent and interesting plot for that story, expect a chapter for that story in about 2 weeks. A new update for this story should take about 2-3 days, after I splice it. Happy Holidays guys.

-Kikyo's Lova-


End file.
